Silme
by Sarayu
Summary: I thought I knew her, but now... I'm not so sure... I can't even feel anything but fear inside...I need her alive... I need to know why...More of that and a tad more inside... read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**SILME.**

-Sarayu

I watched myself lie there in the field of daisies. Those beautiful works of art. To this day, to this minute, they still refresh me with beloved and very cherished moments, earthly moments. Those earthly sentiments…the only thing I can take back with me.

I cannot feel pain. I cannot feel sorrow; I cannot feel happiness or joy.

Coldness held me in its grip. Its grip soothed me of everything in the world.

All I can feel now, is relief. My life's aim has been achieved, it's purpose complete.

With that satisfaction, I was ready to leave this world. But I just had to hold on.

I have to hold on.

As I knelt there that evening in that glorious field, waiting for the sun to set, petals flying in the cool breeze about me, I felt human.

Every worldly wonder, the magical creation, all, teeming with life.

I felt the grass soft and green, as green as it can get. I felt the cool breeze blowing welcoming a pleasant evening. Every little bug coming out on nightly rounds, to enjoy a full life. Everything around me joyous.

But everything around, I was about to lose. Everything there would make a dying soul ache for life. I have to hold on.

Watching life's threads at work, watching fate's hand drawing closer, I felt insanely human.

But I had no fear only duty flashed in my heart. But even after all of this. I have to hold on.

As I knelt there that evening, I sent up a small prayer to my gods. Whatever gods they maybe, I made sure I prayed for my loved ones. Selfish one could call it that I prayed for my dearly beloved ones when I had a whole sisterhood to pray for. But I prayed for their welfare after my departure. I felt more human. Guilt.

Even as I drove that sacred blade into my heart, crushing my ribs, drawing instant death upon my self willingly, I felt human. But I have to hold on for him.

Impossible or rather improbable is what I was expecting. But I had hope. The one thing that I could hold onto to as the sunlight eluded me.

I wanted to see him one last time before I left. One last time. So I have to hold on.

I knew I hadn't much time. As I rose from my body, I watched life trickle away as the minutes passed. The paleness apparent, my breath defying every second willing my body to go on.

The longest most, agonizing wait I had ever in this mortal life, it dawned upon me that I could suffer even at the hands of death. That alone would never elude me.

But still, I felt nothing. Nothing but numbness. Numbness and the pain of nothingness.

All I could really feel then was the everlasting pain of knowing that, dying young, I was about to leave everything I ever held close to my heart, everything I've ever known and loved behind. I just have to hold on.

As this numbness set in, denying any sensation to my physical body, my soul, free at last, was in turmoil.

Then I heard it. I heard his voice. That beautiful voice I knew not how much I loved till death stared me in the eyes. Grief.

I knew I was out of my body, yet I couldn't find him. I couldn't use my senses to tell how far away he was. No this numbness tortured me. I heard his voice.

"Silme! Where are you!"

I wanted to see him again. I wanted to see him very badly.

The waiting was making me anxious. I wanted to see him. The only reason I held on. My wish had been granted and I would be able to behold the wonder that I saw the night before. That same wonder that made me feel like the woman I was. I wanted to see him again.

I heard it in his voice. I heard the pain in his voice. I felt its urgency. I sensed the fear, but alas I still couldn't behold that wonder. My last moments drawing near, cold hard death laughing in my face I waited.

My physical head turning by my will made me look at the bushes nearby. Then I saw it. My long awaited wonder…silhouetted against the evening sun, amber orbs glowing underneath gleaming fiery orange hair, caramel tan over a handsome face. The face I only realized I loved.

Terror, pain and sorrow told tales of sadness with just a look.

Helplessness and worry torturing his blessed soul, they reached me in my cold soulless body.

The teardrop from those precious eyes, that magical touch upon my skin, I was pushed back with force of worlds upon me in a flash.

Agony. Pure agony. The numbness that coddled me in its arms gave way, all those feelings that I was denied of, holding hands with death, rushed back as if to give my tortured soul more agony. But along with that agony- a chance. One last chance.

I felt the cold sacred blade in my heart; I feel the sourness of my own blood in my mouth. I saw my blood reddened vision. I saw and felt it all. I felt my heart struggling to beat.

"Silme," his voice seemed to tremble as lovingly gentle but strong hands held me to closer to his heart, "Silme why did you do this? Why did you do this to me?"

I felt comforted of my sorrow. I drew in a breath as I saw what I had been waiting for, that love. That wonder. Tasuki.

One last breathe. The one that I knew was the final essence of life to my body, I smiled clutching his hand to my bleeding heart.

"Upon the touch of your hand on mine. My last breath shall be had for you."

With that I closed my eyes, closing the story that was my life, taking death's hand.

* * *

So...This is a total action-drama themed story. So...Enjoy! But I'd always appreciate constructive criticisms...and about flames...let's face it! Tasuki is way better in that department! Right? Let's leave the fire to the professionals! Okie dokie! Ciao!

- Sarayu.


	2. Amber tears

A/N : I do not own any of the characters of FY, neither do I claim to.There are familiar names from LOTR but the characters are mine. Enjoy reading o;;; and review puleeze!

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2:_**

AMBER TEARS.

A feeling of complete loss. That's what clouded my heart right then. This was something that I had always feared.

'Shut out Tasuki!' she always told me. 'It's my life. Stay out of its fate.'

This time she had crossed the line called fun. This time though it wasn't fun at all!

I hated that smart alecky grin she managed to give me, telling me that she had a head up.

This time she really was ahead of me and I didn't like it one bit. Not if it was going to cost me an entire year of my life.

This time more than anger, horror filled my head and heart. I could feel my heart pounding fast as it could with the anxiety. I could hear the pounding of my boots on the ground. But the horror still plastered itself in front of my eyes pouring more regret and pain into my already tormented soul.

I held no hope whatsoever this time. Not even the beads that I held in my hand gave me the relief that they normally did. No. They weren't helping one bit because I know about her punctuality and the way she always stuck to what she said, that persistence. That's what I feared. Just this once I prayed that she suddenly had a head concussion and forgot about her task. But now, I was afraid that by the time I got there, everything would have been taken away from me.

Perfect language. That is one thing I detest right now. Yet that perfect language keeps repeating itself in those horrible words that threw this nonsense on me. It was throwing me in the death pits of horror in my head. It hated it. Complete hatred.

'Upon the touch of my hand…indeed! My foot!' I heard myself mutter. I felt the anger in it and it made me feel totally out of myself.

I was dreading the seconds that passed by. I was still praying that she wouldn't be stupid.

But I also dreaded what I was about to find. I knew… I knew what to expect.

I reached the field of daisies. She always told me of the memories that they gave her back home even if that was totally another world.

My despondent soul prayed harder as I neared the spot she loved. 'Please let it not be,'

I had tried calling her name several times. No reply. That was pulling the shadows over me even more. _What if I'm already late? _This made me run fast.

'Silme! Where are you!' I shouted at the top of my voice. As I feared, a patch. A dark shadow. That could only mean one thing. Regretting it even before I stepped there, I hurried.

_I'm not going to let her die out on me like this! No way!_

But the minute I saw her I broke down totally. My horrors became reality.

That darn blade. I meant to hide it but she used it before that. Now, now that dreaded blade was taking her life away. It's handle jutted right out of her heart from a pool of blood now flowing down her chest to the sides.

I crumpled as I neared her. My hands were shaking, I couldn't breathe. This was worse than the hell that I had recently been through. This was many times worse than that.

I felt totally lost. She did it. She kept her word. This stupid woman remained stubborn to the end. I simply hated it. I regretted not finding about this earlier. I hated that this ever had to happen. I promised. I promised that I would never allow this to happen. I promised him and now…I have failed.

As I held her she seemed to be struggling harder to stay awake. Struggling to stay alive.

I took her to my heart and held her there. She had earned her place there. That was where she belonged. It ached for her. In the miserable year that we spent together. With all the fights rows deaths and barbaric rituals she had managed to root deep in and she was irreplaceable.

Now that I held this woman, who had become mine at last, in the last minutes of her life I felt empty for I learnt a horrible truth. A truth that left me with nothing but remorse in that dreaded perfect language.

'Silme what did you do? Why did you do this to me?' the tears she had been forbidden, flowed from my eyes instead as she gazed intently into my eyes. Her precious eyes were clouded with blood. Blood all over. But in them, I saw at last, that human warmth. The warmth that had been taken away from those beautiful eyes, forcefully. Now… she was in pain I knew it. I felt it. I had the blood connection now after all.

Like she knew it was her last breath, she placed my hand on the dagger pushing it in deeper. My hands trembled even more. But she smiled.

'Upon the touch of your hand on mine. My last breath shall be had for you.'

Horror, that perfect language.

In the blink of an eye she left me. She felt cold. Dead cold. She left me in a snap.

The beads in my hand dropped. Her last present to me. She had restrung my beads… that was… her gift left for me with that callous epistle.

I stared down at her lifeless, soulless form in my arms still gripped by horror and disbelief.

I set her down and stared still.

Immediate response. I felt myself bow to the ground. I felt the grass against my forehead.

I challenged her that not even if she died would I bow before her…and now…she was dead. I bowed. She was worth it. Well worth the bow.

Dying the sad lonely death in this isolated field of daisies, she left the world alone. And it was my fault. I was at fault for slacking off when I should have had my eye on her sensitive form day and night. This was my fault.

Broken, bleeding and dejected I just stayed close to the ground for a while.

'Stay close to nature as possible Tasuki, it will always aid you. Provided you ask in the right way.' I heard her voice echoing, as I smelt the grass. 'Remember. Always in the right way.'

'The right way?' I forced myself off the ground. I just couldn't bear to see her broken like this. 'And is this the right way for you to leave me Silme? Is it right for you to betray me like this damn fool? Why didn't you just tell me?' I glared at her but expected no reply. Every thing in the world around me drained away as I sat there with my anger.

'It is.' I heard a voice behind me. My temper flared at once. I flung the dropped beads and she caught it with perfect style. With a single finger. I spun around and glared at the newcomer.

'You! You were supposed to be her protector! Where the hell were you? You let her die!' I shouted. This was met with that same emotionless coldness this foolish Silme had.

'For heaven's sake!' I heard myself growling. My anger was peaking. 'The least you can do is have a little emotion! She was your sister! Hwesta, She was your queen!'

_Was?_ I was so stunned that I permitted the usage of past tense. Had I really expected to absorb her death so easily?

Same emotionless blank eyes blue eyes of Hwesta met me closer.

I hated them for it. No emotion whatsoever! Nothing.

'Precisely Tasuki.' Was all she said before turning to my precious departed.

The blue-haired warrior protector knelt before Silme chanting a prayer in her own tongue.

I watched her bow low and then proceed to Silme's heart.

Reflex action. I blocked Hwesta's hand from reaching for the dagger. 'Don't you dare touch her. I will not let you hurt her!'

Emotionless blank blue eyes terrorized me now. 'It will not pain her now Tasuki, understand that. This is necessary for the starlight. She must join the heavens.'

'I won't let her go.' I still blocked her hand. She pushed it aside roughly.

'Forgive me my queen.' With that, even before I could react she reached for the cursed dagger and wrenched it out.

I fell to the ground. Blinding pain. The blood connection. I felt it break. _Silme.

* * *

_

that's it fer now. enjoy the tears... i think. and feed back puleeze! i M begging you! nah_ , call me anyways.  
_


	3. Rising Blessing

Disclaimer: I do not own FY, neither do I claim to do an horrible thing of the sort…what a genius… I might just steal them for myself later though…he he he snicker. But other familiar names from LOTR are used…with my own characters.

A/N: the names…Silme and Hwesta are to be pronounced (at least I do) as

_Sil-may _and _Hwest-aa._

_

* * *

_

**_CHAPTER 3:_**

RISING… BLESSING.

I saw him approach the cursed field. I had been forbidden to set foot in that field till the orange headed one arrived. I, Hwesta, the sworn protector of the sixth streak. The blue starlight.

I could not disobey a direct order. But I knew also that the minute the blessed one, stepped into the field, my queen would leave the mortal world and ascend to the heavens leaving me to shoulder her duties. That would not be a problem but for losing the only best friend, the closest sister in the world forever till death would walk to my door.

I accepted my fate, I as my queens before me knew my doom. I knew when my death was to come. And I knew my work was to be done with perfection. This much I owed my queen, my mentor. Silme.

I saw the angst as he raced to find her grace. I saw the sorrow and terror at the ghostly sight of my dying queen. I had been cursed with that same horror my queens before. The ability to see the dead and departing souls.

I saw the horror as if it were mine. Silme had been looking at her body from the orange sky above her till the bandit walked into the field. She watched herself die and I saw the anguish in her gaze as well. Hearing his voice she struggled to reach out. My queen, I watched her suffer and yet I was bound by order not to ease her pain.

I wished then that some divine power would befog this sight. But none came to my aid. I felt helpless.

The second that that bandit touched her I watched her being sucked back into her body undergoing tremendous torture even at the hands of death.

My clan forbade me to have emotions. All the emotions I sensed now were the effect of a year in this human world. The effect these humans had on me. Yet I was the same as them, just without emotions. I had now conditioned myself to be like a stone. My queen endured much more. Eschewing emotions was the least of her worries; that would be the case with the apprentice as with the mentor.

_I will make you proud Silme. I promise you I will. Proud. I need your blessing to carry on._

I knelt in the direction in which she lay and bowed one last bow while she lived.

The death chant. That was all that was left. And her soul would be free.

I dreaded the moment she closed her eyes. 'Farewell my queen. Shower your clan with divine powers.'

The moment of revelation was fast approaching and I knew what I had to do.

I steadied my heart. The coldness set in. My duty began, I had no emotions.

I walked to the hurt bandit and was amazed to see him bow before Silme.

He had challenged her. He had challenged her and he failed. But how could that be from this obstinate man?

Refraining from further thoughts I set out to do my duty.

First I had to pay my respects. That was the most important duty as a human, as a sister, as a subject.

I heard him speak sorrowfully, but being devoid of any such sorrow myself. I allowed myself to recognize the emotions but feel none.

'The right way? And is this the right way for you to leave me Silme? Is it right for you to betray me like this damn fool? Why didn't you just tell me?'

'It is.' He seemed enraged. He threw her string of beads at me.

_Foolish man._ I walked to him, keeping my eyes as cold as was possible.

'You! You were supposed to be her protector! Where the hell were you? You let her die!'

No emotion.

'For heaven's sake! The least you can do is have a little emotion! She was your sister! Hwesta, She was your queen!'

I saw that he readily accepted her death, but was it really so? I was skeptical.

'Precisely Tasuki.' I turned to Silme. My dear Silme. I turned and bowed low. A chant of respect. In blood tongue. Sang langue.

As I proceeded to her blade. The sacred blade, poingard sacre;, he blocked me.

I felt enraged. But composure was the trait of a queen.

'Don't you dare touch her. I will not let you hurt her!'

I bored into his amber orbs, my queen described in her last hours, emotionlessly to prove my point. 'It will not pain her now Tasuki, understand that. This is necessary for the starlight. She must join the heavens.'

'I won't let her go.' He blocked me still. My patience was fraying. The time of departure was arriving and he was being stubborn. Why didn't he want her glory?

I pushed him aside. I knew of his speed and I had to act fast.

'Forgive me my queen.' With that I pulled it out as soon as I could. Trying my best to believe the words I had spoken of earlier. _It will not pain her now._

I watched him fall to the ground. Second of my duties, break the blood bond. Terminate the connection that would prove fatal for this mortal to handle alone.

He writhed on the ground as I knelt there gathering a handful of grass.

I lay it at her feet and bowed low.

He tried to sit up as I finished letting them fly off in the breeze.

'Blessed one. You must watch this. You have responsibility yet that has not eluded you.' I saw his surprise.

'What?' he growled.

'The time of her departure arrives. And even now she has a duty for you to carry out. Will you comply with her wishes or must I carry them out myself?'

He nodded frowning. 'Just tell me.'

'I cannot tell you Tasuki. I must give you.' I held up the sacred dagger, as he looked up confused.

He watched me wipe the dagger in a silk white cloth. She always asked me to stop the practice of using silk cloth, but for her I would do anything.

I placed this sacred dagger with the bloodied cloth in another such cloth. Another chant. If it was one thing that irritated me about my clan it was chanting for everything. But I was no one to change more than millennia of rules.

My eyes moved to her silky tresses that spread beneath her head. Strong, long straight and shiny coal black hair. I feared I would ruin it if I lay a hand on it but it had to be done.

Tasuki seemed to have been eyeing her as well.

Remorse written all over his eyes he stroked her hair. 'So soft you were.' He whispered.

'Move aside Tasuki.' He sighed taking his hand away.

Trembling slightly, I reached for her straight tresses and cut off a small strand with that very dagger. I placed this back in with the dagger and cloth and wrapped them up to bind them with silken thread.

The death chant. Silme insisted that he understood the end of it.

Her wishes, which was the only thing driving me forth. Yet so strange wishes she had.

I began with the dagger held high above my head. He watched with befuddled eyes.

'…For the glory of the blue starlight I pray of the heavens. Given forth the powers be transferred to the final streak from the blessed soul. The streak of the orange.' His eyes widened.

'The adamant orange. Send this giver of life to the heavens and glorify the name of the white. In death she finds glory for a warrior's death gave her a hand and honored she took it for you. Bless this soul and may she watch upon the clan she died so to protect.' The rest was to be said in my language and meant to be incomprehensible to the man before me.

When I finished he was about to ask me about the chant but I gestured for silence. Placing the dagger to her forehead I prayed.

'Please seal it till the time is right my queen and the prophecy becomes true.'

There was a flash a silver flash and then silence.

'Hwesta. Pray. Tell me what you do.'

I held the dagger to him and he gasped. For on it was the silver seal of the crescent moon.

He rushed to look at her forehead and gasped even more.

'Where is the silver moon on her forehead?'

'This be it bandit. This be it.' I held it out to him.

'You mean to tell me that she moved her seal to the dagger?' he asked with an incredulous look.

'Yes. Please. I implore you, ease me of my burden take it.'

Looking completely lost, he took it with grace he possessed at the time. 'This be the sacred dagger of the life of the sacred feu rouge, the red fire and the blue starlight. It wields the power to bring the final battle to life for the obsitne;;e orange. The adamant orange.' I explained as he eyed the dagger with sorrow.

'Sixteen springs from now, the time will come to yield it. You shall know. But till then, it is your responsibility to guard it with your life. Albeit, I must warn. Because of the poingard sacre;, the sacred dagger, you will still be followed by harm. Are you willing to accept this responsibility?'

'I do. But I really don't understand anything you say.' He nodded bemused. 'What is this you talk of? Poi what?'

'It shall be explained, but now. Pray with me Tasuki. Pray for her glory.' I turned to Silme.

'My lady. The time has come for you to move forth. Bless this mortal world to glorify you o sacred blue.'

I turned to Tasuki. ' Hold the dagger out to me above her heart.'

He held it out carefully in his hands. I lay my hands on them; the death chant was to be complete.

'Voice it Tasuki. The blessing Silme gives unto us warriors before departure.' He nodded. 'Blessed be blessed live.'

I felt what he felt. A cool stream of blue light streak through our hands, through the dagger into the inky sky setting in above, 'glory to the truth. Aid to the brave and help to the needy blessed be,' we continued.

And lo we beheld a sight that proved her godliness.

'But that's not possible. There was no star there.' He said surprised and then looked down. 'Are you telling me that that there is my Silme.'

'It is so. Follow the trail of the stars along the line now.' He watched the skies awed.

'Sixteen springs from this one, the six stars will descend for the final battle. In this lifetime. The seven stars will be alive and transcend giving rise at last to the époque blanche. The white.'

He watched the brilliant star in the heavens, he felt satisfaction at last. His pain seemed to fade a bit. And now…I had Silme's power unto me, I could read minds.

According to the prophecy, no queen who wasn't a streak would possess powers as great, but Silme gave unto me her power and ability to read minds to a level. Because it was necessary, as so far, over all the centuries since the beginning of the époque noire, the black era, the clan had been presided over mostly by only queens who had been divine streaks.

Looking down at the body of my sister, I felt alone in the world, as she lay there lifeless. I heard Tasuki talking. 'You keep telling me about a streak. What is it?'

I had another duty before the time of revelation.

'Do you still possess the epistle my queen wrote you Tasuki?' he nodded sadness setting in at once.

'Have you read it through. Does that explain to you our trip here?'

'No, it doesn't. And I'd have rather not found it if I was meant to witness this horrible murder.' He became angry as he flung the letter from his coat to the ground beside her.

This left me befuddled. I was clearly instructed to make him understand the contents of her final letter. I picked it up and felt it heavier than it was meant to be.

In it was a note addressed to me. From my queen.

'This letter contains no more than I wish to tell him. This letter bears information about us alone. I leave it up to you, my protector; to reveal the history to him, as it is better he knew the thoughts of those, including himself, who have been involved in this ploy. Make me proud dear Hwesta. Be free. Rise.'

My hands trembled. She had freed me forever. 'Silme.' I steadied myself and took hold of the letter addressed to the bandit. 'Will you read it for me?'

'I'd rather not.' He sat down to watch her closely. 'I don't want to witness this murder again.'

I breathed in and read that letter presented to Tasuki. The one I was forbidden to read.

* * *

End of chapter3. Please read and review. 


	4. CALLOUS EPISTLE

Disclaimer: I do not own FY. Nor do I claim to. Unfamiliar characters with familiar names are mine with names from LOTR and Silmarillion.

* * *

**_CHAPTER4:_**  
CALLOUS EPISTLE?

"Tasuki.

This letter is to give you my heartfelt thanks. You have been with me through a lot of difficulties voluntarily and by force. This has been possible only because you have been there to aid me.

I came here with a mission and not just an errant.

I the former queen of the Shirozen blood clan came here with the mission of destroying that plague the Shehinen was threatening to spread unto your world.

Victory is what I have achieved, for this night that will be accomplished.

Yes Tasuki. Victory I have dreamed of.

Every warrior wishes for a warrior's death and that has been given to me in this lifetime.

Like every war in history, there have been sacrifices to serve the good. And for this cause there must be a sacrifice as well. This time. The sacrifice, myself.

I mean to offer myself unto the heavens as self-sacrifice, in doing so glorifying my gods.

In doing so, I will also achieve the victory I have waited for. I will be taking with me, the Shehinen.

That alone is my sole purpose in being given a life, Tasuki. The only reason I had been given a life. That completed I am ready to leave this mortal world gladly.

But when I came here, what I never expected was to see you or meet someone as radical as you. I am glad to have done so.

Tasuki, the Shirozen as you already know is a sisterhood of justice. We are the blood clan in another dimension, bound by the rules of the blood warriors. We, the Shirozen are an autarkic clan who interferes in no other world's problems.

In this clan we follow autarchy, the absolute rule. Once set, the rules of the clan must be obeyed even if it meant seeing death in the face. In this clan Tasuki, I was born and I have sinned. It is a sin to love. And that sin has a punishment.

Bangdir, the branding. I had been branded falsely all because I was trying to protect Hwesta. But now I must tell you, I deserve it and I have been rightly punished for now I know that I have indeed committed the sin. I am in love; I will be in love for eternity with that one human alone, who I can identify with, as easy as I can breathe. He has given me adventures and he has taught me to be really human, he has taught me the best and worst luxury in the world. The ability to feel.

I am proud to say Tasuki that this human is highly skilled and suited for true glory. I am proud to say that I knew such a man and I was his at least once.

I am also proud to say that, that man Tasuki. Is you.

By the time you reach my memories Tasuki, the sacrifice would have been made and there can be no stopping fate. All I can ask of you is this. Please. Let yourself into acceptance. There is nothing else to do about it.

I ask of another thing Tasuki, hold onto these beads you find, for in my last hours I have restrung them with my spirit for you. Let the beads guide your happiness.

So dear love, 'upon the touch of your hand on mine. My last breath shall be had for you.'

Yours forever.

Silme bluestreak."

* * *

I heard Hwesta finish the letter I dreaded reading. It was for me and I wished now that I never had found it. Not to witness the death of my dear Silme. My beautiful Silme.

'Why didn't you just tell me when you were alive Silme! We could have done something about it. Things could have ended another way! You didn't have to die.' I whispered watching my warrior queen lie there lifeless. The only satisfaction I had then, since I watched Hwesta perform the ritual, she had at last reached the stars she talked about ever so often.

'This is how things were meant to be Tasuki. If you had known that she loved you, what exactly is it that you would have done?' Hwesta seemed skeptical. 'No. She would have it no other way. She died a warrior's death and to her the completion of her life's purpose meant more than games of the heart. You knew just how duty bound a spirit she was. There was no possibility for fates to change anyway.'

'She could have just told me.' I knew Hwesta was right. That was exactly Silme she had described there.

'And if she had, you would have let her sacrifice herself? I think not.' Hwesta stood up.

'Of course I wouldn't.' I snapped.

'That is exactly how fate works. Things do not go as you plan them, you go as they plan. She died a warrior's death Tasuki and-'

This enraged me at once. 'This is not a warrior's death you fool!' I jumped to my feet. 'This is cowardice! A warrior's glory lies in war. Death in war alone is the glory for him. This is suicide!' I stopped abruptly as she smiled lightly.

'Would you not call a war within yourself a war as well Tasuki? Silme died in war. A war to defeat the Shehinen and she died a warrior's death in defeating the Shehinen. The evil she contained within herself to protect the world. That according to my knowledge is surely a warrior's death.'

I stood silent. The many signs Silme gave me that, there indeed was a war going on within her was undeniable. She told me so many times of the struggle with her own mind.

'Will you help me Tasuki?'

'What?'

'Will you give me a hand with my Silme?'

'You call her your queen no more?' I was confused by this sudden change.

'She will always be my only queen. Even now I follow her instructions. She has set me free.' She walked to me and took my hands in hers.

'Please Tasuki. She deserves a warrior's funeral. Will you join me in sending my departed sister from this world forever?' her eyes showed the emotion at last. They were pleading me.

I sighed, ' It will be my honor.' I looked down at her. _My Silme._

_

* * *

_

It endeth hereth my pretties. Puleezeth readeth and revieweth. Hope you is the enjoyed iteth….(he he he) O;;;; ( now that's shakespeare for you... he he he)  
later then... a bein tot .


	5. Fulminant Dolourous

Disclaimer:

I do not howsoever in which everway possible own anything in FY... though i wish My sweet Tasu-chan was mine...

the other characters with familiar names from LOTR are mine with my own characters... enjoy...the comfort of reading...ha...

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5:_**

FULMINANT DOLOUROUS…

I realized it at once. His wistful glazes told me everything. He kept referring to her as his, something that irritated me immensely. But I stopped myself. I knew he was at a loss here.

I know what it was to be in love. She had taken the Bangdir for me after all. But, making her his sole property was not something I really cared to accept. I decided that he could think what he wanted, but that wasn't going to change things. Silme like the queens before was a queen of her clan. This man in love with her wasn't going to change that. He couldn't even if he wished.

I sighed internally. _My dear Silme. You leave me with yet another task. Make me proud dear Hwesta, you say. That is what I will do. I will accept this mission as well. Help me explain to him in the right light Silme. Help me through it. I will miss you dear friend._

'Tasuki.' I turned to him. He wouldn't look up from her pale face.

'You know not why we went through this battle. Yet you knew enough that this battle was fought amongst us to rid the world of the evil that Shehinen posed.' He nodded somberly.

'Then my friend, it is time you knew of the history behind this war. We must travel to Robiterun.'

'That hell again? Why?' he seemed more shocked.

I smiled. 'That is a hell no more. It has been conquered and the souls rest now with peace at heart. The coming of the adamant changed it all.'

'Look about this streak thing-'

'I will tell you enough to make you understand till we go there. Walk her to the tree Tasuki. Her wish is to be on top again.' He nodded getting disheartened at once.

Drawing a breath he bent over and picked up his beloved Silme off the grassy grave.

The way he held her actually told me the extent of his unexpressed love.

He held her close to his heart and for a minute it was like he was whispering to her with his heart.

_The revelation will come soon for this too I promise you Silme. You will hear his words of love. All will not be lost. _We walked back to the stronghold.

This time I felt was right to tell him a little of the goddess he held in his arms.

'The streaks, Tasuki are like the rainbow after the beautiful showers of nature. The streaks are seven.' I explained walking beside him. He nodded as an indication.

'The divine streaks are the name we mortals give them, for they possess holy power that will protect my world from harm and maintain justice. Our higher gods gave them to us so we would be truly provided with all the protection we need. Every clan has a history such as ours, ours being the most ancient and most glorious.' I paused for effect. 'They are based on nature. Each protection is different from one another. Shirozen protection, was based on the purity of white light.'

'White light?'

'Yes. White light. Though we perceive the light from sol, the sun as being yellow normally. The light is white. The composite colors make the white light. Each Shirozen protector queen has a color to match the personality.'

'Silme was blue.' he nodded understandingly.

'Exactly. It was her favorite color. Indicating that her temperament would be cool and collected. So far each Shirozen queen for far more than 20 centuries have presided over our clan with such godly powers. Silme's mother had been gifted to be the protector for more than 10 of them.'

'But that's impossible. If she was a god then Silme must have been one too. She couldn't have died.' Tasuki snapped around incredulously.

'You are half right. The condition Silme put herself in lost her her immortality. The gods can take immortality away just as they have been given. That is how the end of each Shirozen queen's era came to. That is how a new epoch will start.' I continued.

'She lost her immortality?' Tasuki looked thoroughly appalled.

_Mortal. If only you knew._ I could not watch the skies anymore. Every time I looked at her star it reminded me of her absence in my life anymore.

I stared at the ground I treaded on. 'That will be explained to you at Robiterun. As I was explaining. The seventh streak will complete the spectrum.'

'You mean the last one has already arrived?' he stopped to adjust her closer.

'She has. With the departure of one queen there always arrives the next. Tasuki I have to tell you something.' I stopped.

I knew the seriousness in my voice was sure to make him understand. 'I am going to keep this simple, la conic. Because the Adamant has to come of age before becoming queen I will be the Shirozen leader till the right time. The adamant will be under my care till then.'

'_You?_' he started to get angry. 'You are replacing my Silme?'

'Forgive me. But it was the wishes of the gods and Silme herself. I really prefer not to shoulder such responsibility for I am not worth considering to fill the shoes of these great women, but it has been imposed upon me and I cannot disobey their orders.' Tasuki watched silently, considering the level of my sincerity.

He just huffed and trudged on through the tall grass.

'The last streak has arrived you say?' he stated looking up at her star.

'Yes. Fle"che orange, the adamant orange. You will meet her soon enough. For now all you have to know is that the divine streaks are the divine with incomprehensible powers for mortals like you and I. And Silme starlight was one of them.' We moved on in silence.

* * *

erm... well... i have gone on a bit haven't i... well... the action will begin real soon... ha ha...hee hee.. you'll have to read on for that won't you... 

ermm... a tiny weeny favor...could you please review this thingy puleeze... pretty puleeze with sugar lumps on top...

um...why..cause ya'll are so sweet and i have put in a lot of thought and work and effort into making this really good...

byeeeee... a bein tot.


	6. My dead immortal Goddess

Disclaimer: I do not own FY! no doubts about that...( sob sob)

**

* * *

CHAPTER 6:**

**My Dead immortal Goddess**…

I heard all she had to say, Hwesta. I was totally shaken finding out about Silme's goddess status and I was even more horrified to find out that she lost her immortality. I had a very bad feeling I had something to do with it.

But the streak story seemed really incredible. According to Silme, her place, Neo had more than 1500 separate clans with their own reputation. There were several other clan communities branching out from the main ones. According to Silme, the Shirozen were the only blood clan and had no branches and the powers nested in their clan proved vital for the existence of not only the Shirozen clan, but also every other clan connected to neo.

In other words, the Shirozen were the noble guards that took all the blows of evil and demons and were the protectors.

So this led to the brutality of their ways. This was the only reason conduct was maintained and the Shirozen were revered as irreplaceable assets who could not be imitated even by the mightiest. 'We are the protectors of the world there though we are a single body of female warriors with skills. I'm proud to say Tasuki, that we have made a mark and confirmed our value in history.' I remembered her speaking proudly of her warrior sisters.

I was horrified to hear that Hwesta actually accepted the post of queen after Silme. I knew that was what Silme wanted but Hwesta went overboard denying the wish. She hated that she had been imposed with such a responsibility when she was clearly not worth it.

Silme insisted on it though and I remembered it well. 'She doesn't understand it Tasuki. I don't know what to tell her. She forgets that she be the daughter of the green streak. One of the mightiest Shirozen queens. She be the most qualified warrior for the post.'

I tried to reason with her, 'she doesn't want to take your place, what's the problem with that? Seeing how loyal she is to you, I think all she wants to do is serve you all she can. Silme. She wants to protect you. Why is that a problem?' she merely smiled at me.

'But for how long Tasuki. Why must she refuse the glory that will brings itself to her name? Why should I be considered one of the mightiest? Like her I am the daughter of a Shirozen queen. So what? She can take the place rightfully. In fact, her mother was the reigning queen after mine. The throne be rightfully hers.'

I shrugged, 'Let it go will you. We'll see when the time comes.'

'You don't understand it Tasuki.' I heard her mutter. 'The time comes very soon. Doom shall set in and then what?'

I sighed, 'this is no problem of mine. But if you want to know what I think…then. I think she really doesn't want all this responsibility.'

'It was given to me and I had no choice.'

'She has a choice don't you see Silme. She has you. But I think, when she is put in your situation…maybe she will accept as your dying request when you're really old or something.' I laughed. Little did I realize that this sentence had etched itself in her head. She smirked that awful smart-ass smirk.

'You maybe right Tasuki. When the time comes she will just have to accept. I will make sure.'

I looked down at her in my arms now and saw not that smirk, just a pale face losing color slowly. There was serenity in the way she slept. Even in death, her beauty transformed and stayed there bewitching me.

Her death. I wonder how the guys back home were going to take it. Being there for more than a year, being the ruffian she was with the guys, one among them, she earned a pet spot in the stronghold.

We were fast approaching it. Then I saw his face. Khouji. Horror written all over.

This made the impact hard. Till now, the fact that I was carrying my lifeless love was in a mist, now the stone cold reality set in. she really left me.

Without a word I crossed the gate and walked straight past a very horrified Khouji towards the pond. I walked to the water's edge and placed her down softly on the grass.

Kneeling beside her I stroked her hair. 'Open your eyes Silme. We're here. The Cyprus tree is just under your feet. As you wished.'

Khouji watched thunderstruck. 'Genrou I don't understand.'

I sighed. 'This is the spot she said she loved. She liked it because; here at the water's edge the tip of the tree's reflection touched the ground. So here, she could be on top of the world without leaving the ground.' This was true. No one had really noticed this till now.

We knelt in front of her in silence. Khouji left to prepare things in the main stronghold.

'There is something else I have to tell you Tasuki.' I looked up as Hwesta placed a hand on mine but she looked startled to see tears.

'Why is it that you cry now?' her voice was filled with confusion.

'I have emotions and I'm allowed to show them Hwesta. I just realized that I have that freedom all the while and I didn't even realize it. I should have realized that I could share my feelings earlier.'

'Feelings Tasuki?' she asked doubtfully. 'What feelings do you have to share?'

'That of love.'

'Genrou. Things are ready in-' I heard Khouji's voice but he stopped abruptly at Hwesta's gesture.

'What do you mean Tasuki?' she said. It occurred to me that she was playing me. I knew that she already knew very well what I had been feeling for Silme all evening.

_You want to hear it from me? Fine. What's the use anyway? She's not going to get up._

I turned to Silme as the rain suddenly started.

Hwesta heaved a sigh as she waited.

But there was complete silence when I kissed my dear Silme on her cold dead lips.

_Maybe she can hear me. Maybe she's still around. No use letting it stay an untold truth._

'Silme. I love you too.' I whispered.

I heard Khouji gasp. 'But I don't understand.' He knelt beside Hwesta.

'Khouji. Tasuki loves Silme. There is nothing more to understand. Just as she loved him. He loves her.' She said in that same emotionless drone that was common with the higher warriors of her clan.

'But she's dead and-' I cut him short.

'Hwesta. You knew what I felt all along. Why are you playing games like this?'

She smiled at last. 'Tasuki. Hearing words of the heart are not the same from me as it would be from you. You are the one who loves her so. It is only right that she hear those words from you even if she is dead.'

'Genrou when did you-'Khouji couldn't finish his sentence.

'I realized it when I read her letter Khouji.' I simply stated. Now all I felt like doing was taking her inside away from the rain.

'But the rain is something she always liked Tasuki.' Hwesta objected. I realized then the actual extent to which Silme meant for Hwesta to take the rule. She had taught her to read minds. At least, that was not possible for others who were born without divine powers in this époque noir, whatever that was.

'I want to protect her for the funeral she will get. Dawn with the rising sun. A Pyre shall be erected,'

'She told you about the rites of the clan funeral?'

'I hate it that she did, but now I know that she did it in hopes that I would provide for her. If this is the only thing I can provide for her ever again, so be it.' With that I carried her off inside.

* * *

please people... you know this is hard work... my sweat and work into this... i know you out there my sweetums...  
please reivew at least for Silme's sake... let me know if you like it even if it is only the size of a quark...  
see yas...yaar. 


	7. Prayers and Sweet painful Memories

Disclaimer: I do not Own FY, Sadly so, and I do not take the Credits for the LOTR names.

A/N: I have used the names from LOTR and Silmarillion but I think I have chosen them carefully, so I don't mean to abuse the origin of the names or the meanings, I've taken them because I liked them a lot and think they will suit my characters a lot. Kindly bear with me …-;;;

**_

* * *

CHAPTER7:_**

Prayers and Sweet painful Memories…

'Khouji take care of her for me.' I heard her voice echoing from the past. 'Hwesta deserves a lot and she loves you very much. She is precious to me. Promise me.'

I promised her. 'Thank you Khouji.' She smiled pleasantly. It was a beautiful smile. Not a bit like the warrior she was. No. She looked like a lady of the palace. That was where she deserved to be. Instead of the gentle voice and delicate manners she should have had. She was strong and faced all the brutal cruelties of the world with such a bold spirit; it was an incredible inspiration to see what many men would have died conquering. She got through it all.

Now she was no more. That smile would never brighten another day. There would be no more challenges to out drink each other with that woman. No. None of that. No strong beliefs. That strong faith in one's own ability that poured from that very existence. All of it disappeared forever. Everything was cold now just as the cold rain outside.

I watched her lie there stone cold. The men totally shaken at this sudden event, over come with grief bowed their heads as they stood in silence. Genrou. He sat there beside her staring down at the face of his love gently wiping away the raindrops that still clung to the pale olive skin.

After the whole war and peace after so long under the Empress Houki. This war on behalf of the Shirozen was the bloodiest battle fought.

Unlike full-scale wars, this involved very little infantry. It was a war for higher beings. It was a war of souls. In the year that she had spent here and the little that I got to know her, I realized that she was a very powerful person being utterly modest. The tortures she went through during this is something I know very little of. But the effects were traumatizing.

I remembered seeing her lying in a pool of her own blood covered with silts from head to toe. All that without having left the room or having any weapons present in the room. I saw Genrou suffer with her. This was scratching the surface I knew not what the rest was, but it would have killed a normal human a hundred times over.

With all that, she managed to get rid of her hatred for men and enjoyed herself here. I remembered her telling me a while after she arrived.

'Hey! Haven't you seen a guy train before?' I was so irritated with her condescending smirk.

'Of course I have see a _guy_. But you see, that has only ever been to thrash him unconscious. It doesn't take me more than three blows to achieve. Your kind seems mighty weak.'

'Weak? I bet one of my men can take you on easily. Draw your sword.' I motioned for the one I was training to go forth.

She didn't move and merely gave me a bored look. 'Now why would I want to insult my sword by drawing it in front a pathetic weakling like that?'

She proved herself. She didn't move as Takeshi charged at her. Three moves of her hand and he was on the floor bleeding and out cold. That was the first time I realized that this woman was not to be taken for granted and yet… she bullied her way into the stronghold and stayed in like one of us. She was one of us, no one can change that.

Yet in all of this, the one thing I didn't realize was that, Genrou was in love with this warrior.

* * *

The empress would be notified but she wouldn't be able to see Silme one last time. 

The empress and Silme had a lot in common. That's what it looked like every time she visited the palace. She would have a special talk with the empress. And now that very empress couldn't make it to see her.

The Shirozen warriors arrived at the threshold of Mt. Reikaku by midnight.

Not one scrap of wood was touched by any of the men. Down at the foot of the mountain, the warriors of the clan constructed the Pyre for their queen.

Presiding over the traditional ceremony of her clan, Hwesta walked ahead of the procession to the foot of the mountain. Silme lay there in a make shift stretcher of straw carried by four Shirozen protectors on their shoulders. I wasn't to touch her.

They took her armor away. Now in her white ceremonial gossamer robe, Silme slept there in silence.

'Genrou. Aren't you going there?' I felt Khouji shake me.

No. That was something I couldn't bear to see. I knew I would break down there despite my strength. She made me realize the importance of emotions and feelings I had by showing none whatsoever herself. I was free to express my feelings and now that was the biggest curse.

Not one warrior there was about to shed a tear or even flinch at the fact that their queen was about to be engulfed in flames.

'No. I couldn't take it to be there. I can't watch her burn.' With that I walked to my room.

In the privacy of my own room, I knelt in front of my bedding and I prayed. I prayed hard. I knew not what I was praying for, why or just to whom I was praying. But I needed peace.

The trip to Robiterun was still on my mind. The horrors that was present in the form of women there was not to be suffered by any man alive.

Even if that secret heaven had been conquered, the memories remained fresh. I felt that any visit there would never be one of peace. There was sure to be some devastating thing waiting to pounce on me the second I stepped there.

It was late afternoon when I heard a knock at my door.

That was when I realized I was asleep the whole time.

'Come in,' I sat up groggily.

Hwesta entered the room and knelt before me respectfully.

'What's the matter now?' I stared befuddled.  
'Have you accepted this fate Tasuki?' she asked seriously. I nodded sorrowfully.  
'There is nothing I can do. She left me.'

I looked up shocked as she held out a marble box in her hand. It had been bound by the silver and blue threadlike wreath bandana Silme wore around her forehead.  
'This be a small part of her ashes. I would like you to keep it with you.'  
I stared at it horror struck. Just last night the woman that I held to my heart was now nothing more than ashes.

'I beg of you Tasuki. Please.' She bowed even more. Hands trembling I took it.

'Tasuki. I know you recognize the material I have used to bind it.' I think I nodded for she went on as I sat there petrified holding a box of Silme's ashes in my hand.

'I have to tell you about our trip to the turn.' She continued seriously.  
I set the box aside trying my best to drive the knowledge of its presence from my mind. I turned to her.

* * *

I saw him stare at the ashes, terrorized by the thought. It didn't seem too strange to me, for I knew then that every Shirozen warrior like me, was trying her best to hide the sadness that came with the funeral of our beloved queen. Maybe it was because she was the strongest yet or maybe it was simply because back home before taking charge, she was a prankster and just the young Shirozen, but of all the queens she was the most favoured in her short reign.

I knew this time there was nothing to hold me back from proceeding on with my duties. The next on the list. The revelation.

'I have to tell you about our trip to the turn.' He turned his attention to me.

I knew he had a bad time there. Any man would suffer at the hands of those female demons.

They tortured any man in their territories with any means they liked. Abusing them and using them for their own pleasure purposes was the least torture. Of course being a pleasure item for any one of those whores would drive any man insane, which eventually led him to go mad, kill himself by any method possible, even throwing himself off the mountains and drowning himself if he failed to throw himself thousands of kilometers to his death.

Tasuki survived that. He was strong, and though he did suffer at their chambers, Silme managed to get him out of such a trouble by being the tormentor herself. She managed to get him out of there sane and unused as a sexual consort, for which he was very grateful, for he had indeed seen what had happened to other men.

Going back there was sure to be a nightmare for him. But I had to assure him.

The Divine streaks, they had been there and they conquered. They managed to tame the beast masters and brought peace and code into that beautiful land. The Divine were residing at that very spot now. There all truth waited.

'The truth be said Tasuki.' I spoke up at last. 'That place was one of pure horror to the mind, but rest assured it be as safe as it can get for now, that be where the divine choose to stay till the departure to Neo.'

'You are leaving? Back to neo?' he asked startled.  
'This be not my world Tasuki. I do not belong here.' I nodded. Saying that was about the most difficult things for me. He voiced my pain the next second.

'But Hwesta, what about Khouji? Surely you're not leaving him.' I could merely stare at my hands.

'Hwesta he will be broken. You can't do this to him. He loves you. And-'  
'This be a matter that can be discussed later.' I pulled on my will. 'More important be what I have to say now. Listen and do not interrupt.'

I knew that the coldness that was the original trait of the Shirozen queen was setting in. For this I was pleased. I was able to distinctly put aside those thoughts that were troubling me.

'The Divine reside there now. The adamant rests there. She is being nurtured well. To explain to you the reason for this mental war, I need to take you there for, Tasuki there lie the books of fate.'

'Books of-'  
'Do not interrupt. Books of fate are seven like the streaks. The life of each streak recorded in books serving to teach the future. Their intertwined fates and the war that was, have all been recorded in all the six books. The seventh has started with the arrival of the seventh. The eighth book. The livre de la Greurre, book of war is there as well.'

He waited as I paused and nodded confused, 'Lives of the Streaks?'

'Everything about them Tasuki. From their births to deaths. When they attain the crown, not only is their life recorded as it is, but also every feeling they ever feel, every thought they think. The thoughts of all around that play a major part in the life of that streak at that time. All is written.'  
'But who can know the thoughts of everyone around her and her own thoughts.'  
'That be the question of the gods. As we speak, it is being written in the seventh.'

'What we're talking now?' he asked baffled.  
I nodded. 'To learn the truth of this war, we are to see the book of the e"toile bleue, the book of the blue streak.'

'Silme's book?'  
I nodded, 'the question you ask of Khouji, that will be answered as well. He will be coming with us.'

'Just how long will it take us to get there?' he seemed doubtful.  
'Three moons and four suns. We will leave with the wakening of the next sun.'

He laughed suddenly. 'What be it that makes you laugh?'

'You're talking like her. Three moons and four suns, we will leave with the wakening of the next sun.' He repeated imitating me. 'Why can't you just be normal? Why do you speak like that? Just say three nights and four days and sun rise and sun set.'

This did amuse me. I adapted to the code quickly. I didn't expect it to be this early either.  
'Forgive me if I eluded your comprehension.'

'Of course I understand what you are saying fool. I stayed with Silme long enough to understand the way you talk. I know that it is in your rules to talk the right way, but it's so formal. Why not create a new trend? Talk normally!'

'I will do no such thing. The rules are not for me to change.' He was beginning to irritate me.

'Suit yourself. Try telling yourself that when you talk like everyone else.' He shrugged.

I knew he was right. That would happen sometime.  
'Kindly humor me then. Now excuse me. I must prepare for our departure.' I got up and left.Tasuki, he was a good person, I knew that. But, how would he react knowing the entire truth.

* * *

Here it is, another wonderful chapter…my precious. At least I think so, hey if I don't who will? Just kidding… you guys there will to no? Puleeze…  
Will write soon… kindly read and review… ciao. 


	8. Journeys to the past

Disclaimer: I Do no own FY or any of the characters in it…

* * *

**_CHAPTER 8:_**  
JOURNEYS TO THE PAST…

The next morn we started and so our journey went of for four days. Since I had been with Silme, four days hardly passed without something happening. These four days were awfully eventless. The continuous drone of our forward journey set in.

Khouji and Hwesta did not speak to each other. There was an awful silence between them. She was perfectly frigid the whole while, but Khouji? No. He looked thoroughly pained. I hated it that he was in such as state, but I had no words to console him.

Silme's sudden disappearance from my life just as suddenly as she had arrived left me wounded beyond my own knowledge. Sadness and dread just set in as we journeyed on. When I was in such a state myself I didn't know what to tell my friend. Although I didn't speak to him, I understood exactly how he felt.

I was dreading even more our trip to that hellish heaven.

Nature was kind in that land, blessing it with the most beautiful and slumberous landscapes. A pity it had to be ruined by demons in the form of female warriors. Even as I was there during my capture, I didn't know how or just why people from Silme's world inhabited ours.

'Tasuki, I got you out of that hell. So just stop being stupid and stop asking me foolish questions about their existence. If I were you, I would want to forget that they ever existed let alone know why they did exist.' I remember her snapping at me when I questioned her.

I didn't ask her about it after that. I agreed with her completely about wanting to forget about those terrors. But now, I was on my way to that very place voluntarily.

_Why?_ I questioned myself so many times. I just knew that this was something I had to do. I just have to find out the truth myself. I also felt that there was something Hwesta was hiding from me.

The fourth evening we rested a while under the cool shade of trees. I knew it was only a matter of hours before we reached our destination. But this time we got to take before going there proved mighty helpful. I took this time to steady myself.

I just lay back looking up at the blue sky slowly turning color. I don't know when I actually fell asleep, but when I woke up later, Khouji was shaking me.

'What is it?' I sat up rubbing my eyes.  
'We're here.' He nodded somewhat hesitant.

'What are you talking about?'  
'Robiterun we're here. Look around you.' He gestured and my jaw dropped when I looked around.

'When did this happen?' I got to my feet utterly confused. 'Where the hell is Hwesta?'  
'I have no idea. Her horse is here but she isn't.' Khouji shrugged. 'Maybe she left us.'

'Impossible.' I looked around but not one sign of her. Finally I looked up at the sky wondering what to do then it occurred to me seeing the star shine bright.

'We go ahead without her.'  
'Do you know the way around?' he asked as we mounted our horses.

'No. I just have a feeling we are being guided.' We started due north. At the end of it, I felt this small journey would end.  
And a while later we came to a clearing. There were no trees at the center, no bushes just grass in a circular embankment of trees.

In the middle of it stood Hwesta. She smiled for the first time in four days.  
'So you read the signs?'  
'You meant for that to happen. Why don't you just take us there and get it over with.' I nodded irritated and exhausted as I watched Khouji dismount and hurry to her.

'Hwesta. You shouldn't have left like that. I really didn't know what to think. Please. Don't do that again,' he took her hand in his.

'I apologize but I had a message. We will go on now. It isn't too far ahead.' She nodded and walked to her own horse now standing by Khouji's. I watched all this in silence feeling lonely. He was able to express to her his love. As for me? I had no chances of that anymore.

'Can we just move on?' She nodded. We moved on with her leading us.

'I must tell you something before that. The Streaks, Tasuki, you will not meet them till the revelation is done with, they will not show themselves.'

'Why not? It's not like I'm going to be exactly vindictive now is it? That idiot went and did this to herself.' I knew my reply was totally unasked for but right then I felt the burden of not having had time with the one I loved.

'You tread on sacred grounds where the streaks are holiest. It will do well not to earn their wrath and it is very advisable that you respect my queen from now; for one word out of that filthy mouth of yours insulting her, I will make sure you have none to speak with thereafter.' She glared at me and trotted faster.

I never meant to insult her or Silme for that, it was just habit. Hwesta's threat seemed fair enough and it did seem as though she would not fail in fulfilling it if I went on like this. Here, in this part of the world without any connection to the real world outside, I couldn't risk a single-handed fight. I knew I would be over powered one to a hundred and fifty in a flash.

All I could do then was sigh as she led us deeper into alien territory.

The fortress on the hill was looming up above us and the magnificence was eminent as we drew closer. The pitch-black fortress towered in front of us, threatening to engulf us in eternal darkness once we stepped in to it's unfathomably complicated caverns that were the true residence of the fortress. The gigantic edifice was a decoy for all the works that went on underneath. Our escape through the maze proved mighty perilous but we managed it.

On top, it was a beautiful place to live in, a haven of ornamented furniture. Bookshelves decked with millions of books. Yet strangely so, not one soul actually lived there or stepped into it in their waking hours. A true deception for enemies.

Yet I noticed that since we had come into this land previously plagued by warriors on every branch of the woods, there were none whatsoever now. The forest seemed deserted and as we neared the moat surrounding the fortress, wildlife was all we could see; now and then a practice session would be taking place in one of the households. The countryside was peaceful again and it became a sanctuary.

'They have returned. Most of the old have left and the Youth prefer to stick by the old ways and learn of their heritage.' Hwesta spoke up from ahead. 'Only those few who have been chosen to maintain this sanctuary remain.'

'We aren't planning to go into that place are we?' baseless fears suddenly gripped me though it was true that the place was indeed deserted and peaceful. Memories came back vividly.

To the west of the titanic fortress, I was astonished to see headstones. Hundreds of them.

'Hwesta, the west end was where we came out from the tunnels.' I needed to clarify. ' That was barren land. Now…'

She bowed her head in sadness. 'More lives were lost in the war to restore peace. But the graves you see have been erected in memory of the departed that have been tortured here.'

The drawbridge crashed open before us, sending a shockwave.

'WE are not going to the catacombs Tasuki. We will remain above.'

'Goodness.' I sighed relieved as we walked in leaving our horses at the doors.  
'Is this the place you were talking about Genrou? This is the hell? It looks peaceful enough.'  
'Underneath my friend, lies pure terror that will do nothing more than drive you insane.'  
'What is that terror?' Khouji seemed very curious.

'Nothing more than impenetrable blackness in which no light can ever shine. Complete darkness for the senses.'

'True. That was how it was. Now the curse has been lifted and it is normal. I regret to inform you that we will make our way down there eventually.' Hwesta pushed open the large rosewood doors. They slid open at the touch of her hand as if they were made of cloth, despite their gigantic size and opened inwards to reveal the vaulted stone ceilings with enormous carvings standing 12 foot high. The statues and statuettes were those of beautiful goddesses in long robes. Strangely all of them had a melancholic expression.

'Are these the goddesses of those monsters?' I was curious to know. Because, just as beautiful as each of these goddesses looked, they were armed in mysterious yet unique ways to kill. The right hands of each of these goddesses were behind her back. But just peeping out from behind was the weapon of doom. Unrecognizable weapons that had been invented to either kill in the blink of an eye or torture eternally till death took pity on you, depending on the way it was used.

'Yes,'

'Who built this? The Female warriors themselves?' Khouji was surprised. 'Wow this is fantastic sculpting. Looks like each of these statues is made of single pieces of stone?'  
Hwesta nodded as we walked down the long hallway to another set of rosewood doors at the end.

This door opened into a dark expanse that further led to sort of surface tunnels. Finally we arrived in a vast room that expanded upwards into total darkness. The library.

Furniture here was truly that of royalty. Everything in the library was ornate. From the candleholder to a bookcase, everything was littered with precious stones, embossed in gold and silver.

Huge shields of bronze, a coat of arms with the seal of the previous inhabitants of the fortresses underground world.

'This place is a bandit's true dream.' Khouji whispered awed by it all. 'This is too magnificent.'  
'Exactly. Hwesta, you say these were warriors. Where from did they get treasures enough to fill the palace two times over?' I had my doubts.

'This is an illusion. But a reality at the same time. No one knows which is true and which isn't. For a all we know, we might be standing on a thin floor stopping us from plummeting into an abyss.' She shrugged.

_Abyss? _Both Khouji and I were thoroughly shaken by this. All we could do was stare at the floor.

* * *

I watched Khouji and Tasuki stare at the floor as if they were waiting for it to crumple and throw them down into an abyss.  
'Come. We must find the book.' I walked on. They hurried out after me.

'Hwesta, you say that this place was prone to theft. If your books were so precious, why would you keep it up here instead of a unreachable place sealed away with magic to protect.' Tasuki asked me still keeping an eye on the floor.

'Hwesta, you led us right into a nightmare.' Khouji interrupted looking around, 'we might get killed like this.'

I chose to ignore him. I glanced at Tasuki. 'For tis a truth well known to most, that whatsoever thing is lost, we seek it, ere, it comes to light, in every cranny but the right.'

'I don't understand.'

'That is what one in search of a treasured secret would do. Seek it in the most protected of places. He fails to see the truth that is present under his nose.' I smiled.

'SO what you're saying is that, by keeping the book right in plain sight, you make them over look it, thinking it is worthless and not the real secret.'  
'So are hidden the truths of nature. So are the values of the Shirozen. We are nature lovers Tasuki. We take in readily what nature has to teach us.' I stood in front of the small back door. When we went in though Tasuki stared dumbfounded.

'There's nothing here. It's small, it's dingy and it's a storeroom. 'We stepped into the tiny five-foot wide, 7 feet tall room. He was right. There was nothing in the room. It was bathed in darkness. Rugged black stone walls still rough and jagged, it was empty. I waited for their eyes to adjust to the darkness.

The stepped back apprehensively as I turned around. I knew why. My eyes like the night warriors glowed in the dark with just a bit of light that it reflected.

'Do you have to do that?' Khouji nodded getting his bearings.  
Tasuki looked unruffled but hesitant. ' Hwesta. There's nothing here.'

'Look again my friend. Is there truly nothing in the room?' I stepped back.

'Oubliette.' He knelt down and ran his hand over the small ring on the floor. ' I should have known you'd have a secret dungeon.' He thrust if open and hot air rushed out.

'It waits.' I jumped down as they watched startled.

'What? There aren't ladders or something?' I heard Khouji's voice.

'I guess not.'

'Hey Genrou. How deep do you reckon it is?'

'I don't know. But you're about to find out aren't you?'

'Hey!' Khouji came crashing down and Tasuki landed on his feet grinning.

'Ya didn't have to kick me!' Khouji glared at Tasuki who was still grinning.

'I lost my humor lately. Thought I'd catch up.'

'I'll get you for that! Just you wait till we get out of here.'

This was amusing but time was of the essence. 'If you've finished ranting nonsense.' I turned to the door in front of us.

'Wow, just so inconspicuous. This is right under your eyes you say.' Tasuki was sarcastic, I heard Khouji and he snigger behind me.

'_Clearly_ men are still just tall boys.' This shut both of them up.

'I said things are right under your nose, but I didn't say that it was always obvious to consider things are under your nose and search right in front of you.'

'Basically your just saying I tricked you into thinking it was there for you to take, but I originally took your idea and sealed it away,' Khouji reflected.

'Exactly. Some people are really stupid. And just a quote can mislead you into hell.' I opened the room and yet another room similar to the library stood before us. Except this room contained no books, just some ornate chairs, and candles. At the end of it was an altar. A table with intricately embroidered sheets. On it a pedestal with an aureole. A blue aureole.

Tasuki stood at the door, but Khouji was curious as ever and he went straight to the weapons lined up on the white marble walls and pillars with shields and coat of arms.

'You don't want to come in?' his eyes were riveted on the pedestal.

'Food.' We heard Khouji exclaim. 'I'm starved. It's about time!'

Tasuki still stood at the door.

'It is what you think it is Tasuki.' I nodded. 'Please enter. We must seal ourselves in till the revelation is complete.' He walked in and stood before the pedestal as I locked the door.

'Hey Genrou. You want sake? It's great.' Tasuki stared at the pedestal as if in a trance.

'Come on. You haven't eaten properly in a while.'  
'I'm just not hungry.' He muttered closing his eyes. I knew he could sense it as well.  
'Time has come Tasuki.' I walked to the pedestal and stood beside him. 'You have the power. You have the key.'

'Hey does that box with the halo have the book we're looking for?' Khouji joined us.  
'I have the key?' Tasuki turned to me startled. I nodded.  
'The night of the ascent. I gave you a seal.'  
'The dagger?' he asked incredulously.

'The Poingard sacre:. Place it on the box.'  
'Those are her ashes aren't they?' he looked serious.  
_How did he know? _'Indeed. They will move no further till the time has come for her to go home.' He was holding the seal in his hands.

I pulled the ottoman to the altar for the pedestal was high up in the air.  
He got up on it. 'What exactly am I supposed to do?' but he stared down at the box silently the next instant.

After a moment's wait he placed it down on the marble box.

Blue light blinded us for several seconds. The altar had disappeared. Instead there was a plain black slab of slate on the wall in front of us.  
I dropped to my knees and bowed till my forehead touched the cold marble floor.

'Get down.' I hissed. They knelt but did not bow. They stared at the plain wall confused.  
'Blessed be, blessed serve. Precious white. Protect all.'

'That doesn't look one bit white.' I heard Tasuki mutter.  
'I agree.' Khouji seemed amused.

'Er- Hwesta. Sorry to interrupt.' Tasuki spoke up as I rose.  
'Mind explaining why we are kneeling in front of a blank black wall?' Khouji completed.  
'This is the symbol of our gods.'

'A blank wall?'

'What do you see?'  
'Nothing. Just a black wall.'  
'Nothing. Exactly. So you do not see if it has anything in it. You do not know exactly what it is or why it is so. It's just hidden. Mysteries of nature are always in disguise or usually in the dark. It is a metaphor. When you know not exactly what it is that you are worshipping yet you can feel it's power, that is a god for you.'

'Ok. Great. So this is your god.' they still stared at the wall amused. 'So you can take your god with you huh? No need for shrines?'

'Of course not. In neo there are hundreds of shrines and temples. But those are for the protectors not gods. See, the wall cannot be painted black just like that. Go ahead. Touch the wall Khouji.'

He touched the wall and shuddered. 'It's hot and cold at the same time. I can feel them simultaneously.'

'What? Impossible.' Tasuki touched it and shuddered as well. 'No Way!'

'Stroke it. And see the color.' I continued.  
Both of them did so together. A black smear appeared at their fingertips but disappeared at once. They just kept staring at their hands.

'We ourselves know not why this is so. It just happens. The wall you see has many purposes. Our priestesses can see the danger ahead by just glancing at the wall. They take advice from it and all of this is still a mystery to those in the lower rungs of the clan. Only the gods and the priestesses know why all this is so. See that wall apart from all these features cannot be replicated by humans.'

'Yeah we can see,' Tasuki nodded impressed.

'No. You do not see. The gods cannot be carried by painting a small slate of rock black. Each wall is of certain dimensions.'

'Great.' They sat there wonderstruck.  
'I'd like to know more about this world of yours Hwesta.' Khouji turned to me.

'You will. Now the time has come. Tasuki. Please. Open the book'  
'What book?' he looked around.  
'I think she means that book Genrou,' Khouji's eyes were glued to the ceiling.

When he looked up he saw to his astonishment a book. It was shining with a silver cover and just stayed above his head floating as if some invisible person was holding it there for him to take. It was fairly long but just an inch thick.

Containing his excitement he reached up and took it off the invisible stand. Again he shuddered.

'Hwesta,' he turned to me. 'Just why is every darn thing from your world so creepy? This thing is just like that wall.'  
'Way of nature always-' he cut me short.

'Yeah ok. I get it, but just warn me about these things from now please. It really is very disconcerting to lose your bearing so often.'  
He automatically placed the sealed dagger into the embedded socket and the book glowed again. Some letters appeared on the cover, none that they could understand but they appeared.

For a minute I thought I was going to have to translate to them the whole content of the book but at that minute we started getting very somnolent. I understood as we fell back.

'I guess we are going to be taken to the time this directly started guys.' I warned them. 'Past the birth and everything.' It was then that I passed out.

* * *

Hey there, another one down. Hope you liked it… please let me know what you think of it guys… kindly read, and immediately review… pretty please? See yas. 


	9. Lucky Streak

Disclaimer: I do not own FY or any of the characters in it or, LOTR or Silmarillion…

* * *

**_CHAPTER 9:_**

**Lucky Streak?**

Every inch of my body was surging with pain. I wanted to kill myself to rid myself of the agony. More than the pain it gave to my body the power that it took to my brain was killing me alive. The pain kept coming in pulses and I knew a little bit more of this, my mind was really about to explode.

'Silme!' the voice boomed. 'Get up!'

Despite the cool air and the sweet scent of grassy fields and the water below the cliff, I writhed on the ground.

'Stop this! Please! I beg you!' I pleaded with the last of my energy.

'Silme! Get up now!' the voice bellowed. I loathed that voice. That same voice, the voice taught me to snap erect in the middle of my sleep hearing an attack command.

'Are you not a true blooded Shirozen! Get up! Stand up immediately!' she bellowed on.  
'Vala maybe you shouldn't be so hard on her,' another clam voice interrupted. 'It is not easy to cope with such immense power at once.'

'Easy? Nothing in life be easy Anna! Are you forgetting the tortures you went through when you had been given the power.' Vala snapped. 'It will never be easy. I don't intend to let it be easy! Get to your feet warrior. This be an order.'

Exhausted I lifted my head up to the skies. If only I could see their faces. They always spoke to me from the heavens. Never. Never did they ever appear in front of me to see eye-to-eye.  
'Did you not hear me?' she shouted in my ear making me cower.

'Yes your grace.' I struggled to my feet. My knees were still shaking with weakness, as was every other part of my aching body. The blood rushed back to my head making it throb. The little time that they spent arguing made me grasp reality at least a bit.

'Stand tall. Do not stoop. Hold your head to the sky. Keep your arms to the side. Do not hunch.' Vala kept barking those commands, which I instantly obeyed despite myself. But I was tired and I hardly heard what she said. My body was reacting to her on it's own. My mind was entirely crushed by the effort to keep on functioning.

'Are you listening to me warrior? Stand tall.' A sharp blow to my knees made me fall face first to the ground. 'Get up and stand tall!' she barked again.

'Vala-' another voice spoke up.  
'Be quiet Vilya. Get up Silme.' Vala hissed at me.

I tried and got as far as kneeling. Again a hard blow to my neck sent me crashing heavily to the grassy floor. I started to bleed; I could feel the warmth of my blood down my back.

'Vala that is enough.' Vilya's voice snapped. 'Stop this at once. The time has not come!'  
'I will not stop till she stands tall Vilya. I vowed I'd make a warrior of code of her. And that is what I will do. She be capable of it Vilya. Stop me not now. She must do it. This is the least of the pain she will undergo.'

I heard the conversation. 'At least give her time.'  
'No. Warrior. This be your last warning. Stand tall now.' Pure terror was echoed in her voice.

Struggling with my bleeding neck I pulled myself to my feet. Anger was fuelling my strength now. If she wanted it so badly that's what she'd get. I stood straight. I stopped shivering.

I was irritated enough to take my mind off my pain and concentrate on glaring at the sky hoping that it would be that wonderful deceased queen of mine that I would be glaring at.

'Tell me your grace.' I kept my tone cold.  
'See Vilya. This is her true form she is capable of more.'

I still watched the darkening skies. I decided to give her a piece of my mind. But…  
'Why is it that you put me through this? I feel like I am dying alive. The pain surges to my brain. I cannot control this power. Why have you chose me o revered ones?'

'You have the blessing Silme.' Anna spoke. 'You alone have the strength that it requires. You are the daughter of one of the best protectors of the clan. You alone are capable of the task ahead.' Her voice was soft. She wanted to soothe me, that I knew.

'But your grace, I know not my origin. I do not even know my mother. I do not remember her or her work for the clan. I am considered the black sheep of the clan. One who be considered incapable of responsibilities of any sort. I am considered the rogue. Forgive me for differing, but I think it be wise to reconsider.'

'The Gods do not let mistakes happen Silme! Do you doubt them? Foolish girl is that what I have taught you so far?' Vala snapped at me again.  
'Of course not your highness. That is not what I meant.' I dropped to my knees. 'Forgive me.' I could feel Hwesta's eyes still on me. I had forbidden her from helping me.

'Vala be quiet.' Vilya spoke up again. 'Silme. You are the true heir. Your mother has been the protector of this clan for more than 10 centuries. She was one of the most powerful warriors and the streak of happiness and protection. You have the Shirozen blood in your veins. Rogue or no rogue, every Shirozen is duty bound.'

Anna continued. 'Silme we have predetermined destinies and there is always a reason for every creation, young one. Understand that. That be the same with you as is with us. This be to fulfill your life's purpose.' She explained.

'Fate my queen?' I looked up.  
'Yes Silme. This be merely to fulfill your reason for creation. You Silme are a streak as well.'

I was rocked out of reality then. The streaks were considered to be almost godly. Never in my life did I imagine that I would be a streak. The streaks were a chosen few and to know that I was supposed to be one of them was the honor of the lifetime.

'Surely you are mistaken your graces. It cannot be I. Surely it cannot. I am nobody. I am not worth this position. I am not capable of those responsibilities.'

'Silme, do you see any other reason we have chosen to come to you and not the other Shirozen? Why not your queen herself? Why not Anaria? Why a warrior with juvenile skills that has not seen more than bit over two decades?' Vilya reasoned. 'Considering the longevity of our clan Silme, you are nothing more than a grain of sand.'

'You are at the beginning of your youth by our laws Silme. You have all that it takes. You have the capability to adapt to situations even now.' Anna agreed. 'Young one. You know just how ancient we are. How old are you?'

'24 springs your grace.'  
'24 springs is nothing. And you know it.' I nodded.  
'Silme. Your mother, you can feel her in you now. As you can feel us in you. Can you not?' Anna remained just as calm.  
'Yes your grace.'  
'She waits for you patiently. She shows not any signs of power. She stays alone and does nothing to remind you of her presence. Be it true?'

'Yes your grace. She stays alone.'  
'That be because Silme her truths are hers alone. Even we are unaware of the real truth of her life. She keeps the secret to this day. It will reveal itself to you and us in time.'  
'Yes your grace.'

'Silme.' Vilya took over. 'The streak is you and you alone. Do you have a color Silme?'  
'Your majesty, tis blue.'  
'Silme do you know the meaning of your name dear child?'  
'Starlight your grace. You were the one who proffered the name unto me I am told.'

'Silme, how is it that you have all the clues before you, yet you see not the connection you have to the blue streak? Etoile bleue. Silme bluestreak it is you who is destined to bring the end of the ancient one. You are the one.'

'She knows the connection well Vilya. This warrior just wants to shirk responsibilities.' Vala sneered. 'She has done that all her life and that is what she wishes to do now. Do you think she is concerned with what happens to her clan.'

'Your grace. I care about the clan.' Earning a place in the bad books of Vala was never advisable as most of them ended up dead.  
'Then why do you hesitate so much when we are commanding you to obey your reason. Fulfill your duty?' I bowed my head with out an answer.

'You disgrace my name Silme. You disgrace my name. I brought you up as my own daughter. I gave you more attention than I did to my own blood. I taught you every value I had been taught and every value I had learnt myself in my long life. And here you stand with a lowered head hesitating when duty calls. Is that what I have taught you?'

'Tis not so your majesty. Your footpaths are considered sacred. I worship the sand beneath your feet but that is the point exactly.'  
'Explain yourself Silme.'  
'Your majesties. You are great and powerful women. I cannot comprehend the extent of your power. Yet you choose a weakling like me compared to you to house your sacred strength. To me that is doing great injustice to your name. It will be disgrace to your name.'

'If you think you are weak Silme. You are a fool. You maybe that now but soon you will possess those we do not. You have the power inside yourself already. Incredible power shall be at your disposal. The reason _you_ are given this preference dear Silme, is because you are good at heart and nothing can ever draw you otherwise. The powers will be in safe hands and in the hands of a person who will not abuse those holy grants by misusing it.'

'My soul your majesties, it is too weak to hold powers immense as yours. One of you at a time will prove difficult on it's own. But you are four. My soul is protesting with fatigue.'

I bowed low. I dared not look up at the skies. It was foolish of me for I knew that their eyes on me would be from within not without.  
'Then strengthen it Silme. This is the opportunity. Strengthen your spirit Silme. You will need it.' A voice spoke up at last. I trembled. I could feel the power awakening. It sent pain on me again. I crumpled to the floor.

With all this, I felt happiness and acceptance bloom in me at once. The true powers of the streaks. Their qualities to give unto the clan. Happiness and protection is what I felt now. The power of the fourth streak, Quesse the yellow. My mother.

'Your grace.' I heard myself stutter, 'you have awakened at last. I feel your warmth.'  
'Take control of this power we give you. Use it, master it. That is why we have come.'  
I couldn't speak. I knew it. My strength was failing, I felt half dead with pain. My wound opened further as I stretched my neck.  
'Do you feel the pain Silme?' my mother asked me.

I barely nodded. She asked me again with more force. 'DO you feel the pain Silme? Answer me!' I couldn't move.  
'DO you feel the pain Silme? Answer me this instant warrior?' she shouted at me making me freeze. 'Speak with your mouth! Do you feel the pain.' Pain shot up through my body. My blood felt like it was boiling. I was being tortured from within.  
'Yes your highness! I do! I feel the pain!' I shouted out at last.

'What does it tell you?' her voice was still stern. I understood that the pain within me had been at an all time low only because this Shirozen queen hadn't spoken.  
'Pain will be the path to victory, tolerance of pain will be the path to victory.' I gasped.  
'What is it?'

'Life is painful for the streak, but the pain will give victory!' I screamed as the intensity of pain in my body increased. 'Life is painful! Then alone shall we know the meaning of happiness.' I cried before dropping my head limply to the ground, rolling over on my back.

* * *

I had been made to wait by her but one finger on her and I would be punished.  
'Hwesta. Wait here. One move out of you and I swear I will leave the clan.'  
Silme was my best friend. She's the only reason I'm still sane. I have spent half my life looking after her and saving her neck. I don't know what else I would do all day if else.

With the death of my mother the clan had been thrown into the pits. Anaria took control and restored peace to an extent but now we were more prone to attacks and instead of being the protectors we needed to protect ourselves. Right now we're not even supposed to be here. Our lookout posts stood empty and if anyone found out, our heads were sure to roll. Daughter of the Shirozen queen or no daughter. Duty first.

I risked everything for her then. I just knew I had to be there with her, but I didn't know why. Since the death of mother, Silme had been acting strangely. She seemed to come away a lot and talk to the skies, but I heard no voice till now.

My heart was racing even now as I hear the voices. My mother. My mother was talking to Silme. Not only that all the streaks. They were there. But I could not see them. Unfortunate it was but why could she see them alone. Her sudden disappearances made perfect sense now. The streaks always acted in secrecy. It would create a big commotion having all the streaks in the clan at once. It would also attract those Crelins.

Right now, my work was to look out for the Crelin warriors.  
'…You Silme are a streak as well.' I heard her say it but I couldn't believe my ears. I was still reeling from the shock of my mother's merciless commands. Hearing this and all that was said, I truly felt like I was in a dream.  
_My Silme? Are they sure? Silme? Why her of all people? A Streak? The blue streak? This makes no sense._

I tried to move ahead but my feet were stuck the ground. I could not lift them off even with all my strength. I knew this was their doing. I trembled at the power of the streaks before me. I bowed and did not dare look up.

Her mother the great Quesse, of whom I have heard legends alone, spoke up giving my precious Silme even more pain. She seemed to be voluntarily torturing her, regardless of the fact that it was her own daughter she was torturing.

Silme was writhing on the ground with pain, I could see the blood gushing out of her wound, yet my hands were tied, this was the play of gods. I was not to interfere. The sky suddenly thundered and lightning flashed.

When I looked up again Silme was running to the cliff's edge. A sheer death fall of 2000 feet.

'SILME!'  
I stumbled, fell and ran to her as fast as I could as the lightning flashed again. A voice thundered. My mother bellowed with the thunder.

'Foolish girl!' I couldn't get to Silme as she jumped off the cliff but she hung in mid air. Struggling, it was like they were carrying her up higher in the air. She hung there for a minute longer as I watched. Then with all the force that they could, they thrust her backward toward the forest.

The forest in our part of clan woods was the most unique; sorts of tree grew here irrespective of the temperature and conditions for them to grow.

The most ancient and tallest of all was the red wood tree. Dead ahead, that's where Silme was heading. Hurtling through the air, she crashed into the top of the gigantic tree from where she plummeted to the ground with tremendous force.

_In the name of streaks! She can't have survived that!_ I ran watching her lie motionless. Panic set in seeing that she wasn't moving at all.

As I neared her, she slowly started to turn her head. 'Great streaks!' I dropped to my knees by her side. She was bleeding terribly from the wounds of the crash and fall now.

'Silme. Silme!' she blinked for a minute and then hauled herself upto her knees looking thoroughly devoid of life. Through this, she was very steady and very strangely emotionless.

Kneeling there she shook her head to clear her mind, splattering blood from herself onto me. Then she stared at me wiping away the blood from the wounds as if they were water.  
'Silme.' I tried to help her get up but she pushed me off with enough force to send me to the floor. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched her stand up, totally astonished.

_She can't have survived it and had this much strength! That's impossible! What happened to her?_ Then I knew I was over looking the truth that I learnt just now. If she were a streak, she would be able to bear crashes a hundred times stronger than this.

There wasn't enough time to think though. I was completely blinded the next second. All I saw before covering my eyes was Silme rising into thin air. It was a while before the blinding green light faded.

When I looked again I saw five people standing around. Confused I shut my eyes and opened them again only to find Silme there.  
I heard a gasp escape my throat but no more. All I could do was stare at her.

* * *

Hwesta was trying her best to help me, but I didn't want it. I didn't need help. I was capable of standing on my own feet at least. Seeing just how tough the streaks really were I couldn't afford to be weak for a small matter as this.

When I got to my feet feeling my body burn at the open wounds that were exposed to the air, I felt myself rise off the ground.  
After that all I felt was complete bliss. I found myself engulfed in a green light.  
As my feet touched the ground I felt different. Emotionally, physically. Inside my head they were laughing at me.  
'Now a face lift will lead way to a change in attitude.' Vilya laughed.  
'You look beautiful dear. Just be as beautiful a person.' Anna was kind.  
'Dare you be less strong than your appearance I will have your head.' Vala sneered.

'Be wise now Silme. Be wise and be kind.' My mother seemed clam now. I understood finally what they had done to me. In order to give me a new outlook they gave me a new beginning both emotionally and outwardly.

I knew I wasn't so beautiful as my queens before me but now I thought not so. I felt different. I felt taller, stronger and faster. Calmness gripped me.

'Your symbol my dear Silme, shall be the crescent moon. A silver moon. The sign your mother prefers to give you.' Anna spoke up at last. They knew what I thought. They waited for me to understand.  
'Do you feel what message you are here to spread Silme?' Vilya asked just as kindly. I thought for a minute.

'Well answer her you little rapscallion.' Vala snapped 'And stop smirking like that.'  
'Your graces. It be patience that I hold and that I be tolerant towards the world. That be the message I wish to send to the world around me.'

'Well now, our little rascal has grown up.' Vala laughed. 'She talks more like the queen she is to be.' I stood silent. I knew my responsibilities now.  
'Your command your graces.' I waited.

'I will come to you Silme. I need to have a word with that daughter of mine. But that will be all for now. You know just what it is you have to do.' Vala concluded.  
'Your highness. So be it.'

* * *

She stood there silently, towering over me as I lay on the ground. She had changed completely. I stared astonished. I still couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it was she. 

Silme. My Silme. This wasn't her. The Silme I knew and loved was different yet very similar to this person in front of me. Silme was tall; in fact she was one of the tallest in the clan. She towered taller now. Her complexion had changed to the lighter shade and she no more had the rugged features of the carefree warrior she was. Her features were… more feminine and refined. Her hair was longer, blacker, straighter and shinier. She had become more slender from just being strongly built. Through all this was eminent. Very eminent her potential. But I wondered why it was that they made her look different if they wanted to change her mindset.

Now all I could do was stare at this female in front of me with so much admiration. The one up that I had over her till now was looks. And now… in every way she was better. Combat was something Silme loved. No one dared deny that she was bad at it, for she was not. My mother took time to teach her exclusively. None of the other Shirozen, not even me, her own daughter, had been blessed with the honor of being taught to fight by a streak. Silme had the fortune of being taught by two streaks. Or that's what she claimed. And it might as well be true for the style of fighting Silme said had been taught to her by Vilya was specifically the technique unique to that streak.

She turned and I gasped. 'Silme! Who are you?'  
She smiled. It was peaceful and serene. She held her hand to help me up and as I took it amazed I gawked openly at her eyes.

They were so brutally clear and blue, I felt like she was probing into my mind by just looking at me. I felt very intimidated by those eyes. Her eyes were compelling me to stare into them and speak the truth alone. The difference that made me stare at her was that, Silme originally had green eyes, like that of my mother.

_Could this be the blue streak's sign?_

Silme smiled again and I felt soothed of all my thoughts. I watched in a trance.  
'My beloved.' I stepped back apprehensively as she spoke up. It wasn't her voice. It was the voice of my dead mother.

Immediate respect. I dropped to my knees. 'Your grace. Is it you?'  
'Be free Hwesta, I have to talk to you my child.' She was being soft with me. Opposite to her behavior with Silme.  
'Mother. Mother please. Explain what is it that is going on with my Silme.'

She smiled. 'My dear. Your Silme will be taking care of you now. But I have a duty you must fulfill even if it costs you your life. Your reason be this. You be the protector of the sixth. You are the chosen protector for the blue streak. You will follow to the throne.'

'Your grace it be an honor to serve her.'  
'Hwesta listen carefully. We rest within Silme as of now. She has attained the maturity to house our strengths. But great power always attracts evil. You must be vigilant as of now. This power of the streaks be sure to attract unwanted attention from the outside, if you understand what I mean.'

'The Crelin your grace.'  
'The Shehinen foolish one. The Shehinen be far worse than a group of blind warrior who sense people's auras and attack at night.' Silme knelt before me and stroked my cheek tenderly. 'My dear. You have blossomed indeed. You are truly beautiful.'

'An honor mother. But pray tell me. be it you whom I resemble or be it…'  
'Unfortunately for me my dear, it be not I whom you resemble. A very handsome man he was. And very beautiful woman you have grown into. I am proud child.'

'Mother. Forgive me if I am rude. But why be it that you cannot be so kind to Silme. After all you raised her with all your power and you have been kind to her till now.'  
'These are matters that do not concern you.' Silme said sternly. 'This be what I have to say; I shall treat my daughters as I please. But Hwesta be warned, it be entirely up to you to keep the blue streak out of harm's way. You must be by her side at all times. That be the true duty of a protector. You must aid her at all times and you must by all costs be loyal to her to the death even if she betrays you.'

'It is my command your grace. I shall hold it to my heart till my death.'  
'Good girl Hwesta. Blessed be.' Silme stroked my forehead and shuddered. Then a familiar grin played on her lips.

'My dear. Have you been well?' I couldn't help smile. That rascal was back.  
'Well your highness, I have been ordered to serve you.' We rose to our feet. 'Your grace, it will be my honor.'  
'Oh Hwesta. Please. I don't want you to be so. I am as I have always been. Please do not alienate me with such titles.'

'But your grace it is my duty to call you so. I cannot address you as anything else. It would be utter disrespect. And respect is at the heart of our clan.'  
'Hwesta please. Be free,'  
'You stupid cat. What were you thinking of throwing yourself off the cliff?' she deserved the pinch.  
'Hwesta! Please! Stop it!' she scowled at me rubbing her hand, now red because of the pinch. 'Certain things are too complicated for cats with tiny brains as yours.'

'Silme! I am warning you.' I glared but then we just had to laugh. After the death of the last streak, my mother all happiness was lost. Everything changed to code and conduct. Everything was so serious it was considered to be maniacal to laugh. After such a long time, it was good to laugh.

'My dear. You have changed.' I took her hand and we walked to the other lower side of the cliff. 'You have beat me at the one thing I was proud of.'  
'I am sure that is not so Hwesta. You will always be the most beautiful for Me.' she smiled warmly. We stopped at the edge and looked down at the water.

We loved coming here. 'Are you up to it my queen.' She nodded and with that we jumped down to the tree in the middle of the cliff and then landed on the banks of the pond on our feet.

We let ourselves fall back into the grass and lay there for a while in silence.  
'Silme. You truly are beautiful. I am amazed but I do not understand why they have changed the way you look. You look like a woman now.'

'Stop it Hwesta, I have always looked like a woman. Thank heavens. But it can't be that different from before. Sure I agree I was a little on the rougher side. But is it truly that different?'

'You stupid, stupid cat.' I pulled her to her knees and dragged her to the water's edge. She seemed a lot lighter as well.  
'You're not fat or rough. Look at that.' She stared into the water, at her own reflection. _Her…

* * *

_

Well, down goes another… but this will be a bit long. Tasuki will be here soon as possible, I assure you, what with all the explanation that we intellects need…

kindly read and review… ciao.


	10. Friction and Affection

Disclaimer: I do not own FY or any of the Characters…Except my own characters…

* * *

**CHAPTER10:**

Friction and Affection….

_Impossible. IMPOSSIBLE! They couldn't have changed me so much. This isn't me._ I stared

down at the reflection of the woman in the water. She was fair and beautiful; she had beautiful coal black but shiny straight hair that now hung over her shoulders. Her face was symmetric and very refined and delicate. A woman of true beauty. Seeing this I could think only of one girl. But this one in front of me wasn't her.

'I don't believe it Hwesta.'

'But Silme why?' I stayed silent for a while. The voices in my head spoke to me.  
'They tell me that this is my true form. With the appearance of the true nature will come new beginnings and new opportunities and with that new thoughts.'

'So my beloved streak. This is how you originally were supposed to look.' She smiled at me. 'Not that battle worn warrior I have known all my life although I must admit Silme. As a child you were really very beautiful. I regret to say that your thirst for battle and mortal combat changed you, but you are here now.'

'I do not believe this is happening to me Hwesta.'  
'My dear you will be the queen from now meaning that you have to change.' She was serious as the matter was. 'And my queen I will protect you for life.' She bowed low before me. I didn't like it. This was the person I grew up with, seeing her fall at my feet made me feel like I was doing unjust things to her.

'Hwesta. Please promise me one thing though.' She looked up. 'Please promise me that though you will change yourself to the official guard, you will still stay my Hwesta. I cannot survive without you being the same.'

She nodded. 'With pleasure my lady. At your command.'  
'I have so many new things to show you Hwesta. So many skills I am yet to master and so many powers I have now.' WE started to the village.

She wanted me to remain her best friend. Not many queens had time for anything but the clan. With Silme's rule I felt things would be different. But I had a horrible sense of foreboding that though we were sure to be glorified by the sixth streak's arrival, things wouldn't be as smooth for that very streak.

Getting back up the cliff she leapt into the trees faster than I had ever seen her.  
'What are you waiting for you slow cat? Get here I have to talk to Anaria.'  
I snapped to my senses and got back up there in a leap myself  
'Mind sharing a little power with me so I could be as fast you stupid cat.' We ran through the forest, jumping easily between the branches.

'I won't have to Hwesta. You will have your own powers soon.' With that she ran ahead so fast that I would have been stranded had I not known the way back to the village.

Mid way though I saw her staring some way off into the trees in the other direction. I came to a halt by her side panting hard. I couldn't keep up with her; only on nearing her did I see the rage in her eyes. She was glaring at the tree and if she kept at it that poor tree was about to be splintered I knew for sure.

With another pounce she took off in the direction before I could actually catch my breath.

'Silme! Wait for me!' I took off after her struggling for breath. When I got closer I was shocked beyond my senses to see her jump off a thirty-foot high tree. She was sure to break her head with a wrong landing.

But I didn't hear a crash. I knew her form was perfect when I went to the branch she had jumped off, I saw her glaring at two guys who were holding a small blonde girl of about 12. By the looks of her scattered goods and her disheveled clothes, I knew they had been manhandling her.

From this height I couldn't hear exactly what they said but it made her growl and crouch like a cat about to attack. They thrust the little girl aside and turned their attention to Silme entirely. It wasn't Silme that I was worried about as I got down to the lower branches to get to the girl. I wasn't about to kill myself with stunts like hers, for I knew I had not the power she possessed. The girl, I knew I needed to get her to safety. But I stopped stunned seeing Silme pounce on the guys.

One of them was hurtled into the tree behind him with just a blow. The other one went crashing behind him making them split the small tree in two.

No one I had ever seen, not even my own mother as far as I knew had powers like this. Maybe I had not seen her at work, I but didn't think she possessed strength of this magnitude. Not to make unconscious with a blow.

_It is because all four of them give her their power. _ I tried to convince myself. This seemed the only rational explanation.  
The girl, she was cowering behind the bushes, shaking terribly.  
'It's ok little one. They won't hurt you.' I tried to comfort her, but because of her experience so far, she merely stared up at me with frightened and wide blue eyes, which reminded me terribly of Silme's, right then. Then she suddenly started to smile seeing something behind me.

I turned to find Silme smiling at her from behind. Those eyes, I knew they worked magic. They were almost sparkling. Silme knelt down beside me. At that I thought I was in a dream for never in my life had I ever-heard Silme talk so kindly to little children. They always irritated her, but now…

'Are you hurt dear?' she asked with that kindness. 'Are you ok?'  
She nodded quickly and held her hand out to Silme, who smiled and took it with out hesitation.

'You are very strong.' The girl stood up with Silme's help.  
Silme merely smiled. 'Where do you live?'  
'I know not way from here, but I live in faith creak.'  
'WE will be taking you there, have no worries dear one.' Silme turned and stared ahead.

This surprised me. It was really very important that we took the information of the arrival of the new streak to the clan, but… this was the duty of the streak, to protect whosoever was in danger.  
'Yes my queen. But. We must be take the news of-'

'Time will come. This is important. I will not differ.' She took the hand of the girl and walked ahead.  
'Your grace. Yes.' I followed her.  
The girl was staring up at Silme in awe. 'You have a name little one?'  
'Quesse.' This made Silme stop abruptly. She stared at the ground for a second and then went on.  
'That is a very beautiful name dear.'

'My mother told me that once a warrior from the Shirozen clan saved her grand mother's life and that of my grandfather when they were under attack from the Crelin.'

'Shirozen dear?'  
'Yes, they are warriors my mother tells me. They are so strong no one could face their strength. They are the protectors of this area and all of us. They protect everyone without expecting anything in return. They are so valiant! I want to be like them when I grow up. Strong and powerful. But…'

'But what?'  
'No one actually knows where they live. Their existence is known, but their location has been kept a secret for generations together. But it is rumored that they live too deep in the forest for anyone to reach.'

'I see.'  
'What's your name?'  
'Silme.'  
'That is so beautiful. What does it mean?'  
'It means starlight.'

'That is very suitable for you Silme. Your eyes sparkle like stars.'  
'Do you know the meaning of your name or anything about the warrior you speak of?'  
'I think it means feather. But my mother says she gives me the name because her mother was saved from certain death. That is why my mother is still alive. And that is why I am here.'

'Your grand mother? Then why have you been name Quesse and not your mother?'  
'My grand father wouldn't allow it. But my mother insisted on calling me so. I am blessed with this name.' We stopped.  
'Silme. Do you think I will ever be able to see a Shirozen warrior in my life?' Silme knelt down in front of her.

'My dear. You have.'  
'Are you Shirozen?' Quesse blinked totally shocked.  
Silme nodded. 'Tell me Silme, do you know Quesse?'  
'My little one. She is long gone, but I know of her. For she was my mother.' The little girl's eyes started to water.

'Thank you. I owe you my life! I am in debt to you forever.'  
'Hush now.' Silme held her close. 'Those aren't the words to be heard from a young one as you. It was my duty. Quesse. Be strong and take care of yourself. That is all I ask of you. Remember you have no one to answer to when it comes to decisions in your life. Be strong for you will be a great woman. Blessed be.' With that Silme was on her feet. She nodded to me and jumped to the trees.

'Thank you.' The little girl called out after us.

* * *

I watched the two Shirozen warriors leave. As was their nature, they took to the trees with a leap. Whatever be the case, they were certainly skilled. On that I have to agree.

Things were going as planned. What had been said about the streaks were true. I felt them. But I knew even if I were under disguise, they would feel me. She knew me not, Silme, but the others did. New she was and that was what I think mislead her to think of me as I appeared. But so beautiful.

_Time is of essence_. That sibilant voice would never let me be.  
I changed by the pond and peered down into the water. White blonde hair, stunning blue eyes. I knew I was as good as the beautiful warrior.

As I splashed the cool water on my face I relaxed.  
'Silme.' I stared down into my blue eyes. 'I have repaid the debt. Now I will have you for all that I am worth. That time will come soon dear child.'

* * *

We hurried through the trees. I was sure they had become aware that Hwesta and I were absent on duty. That was sure to have an effective raging session with the queen. But things were to be so. Now all that I needed to do was get there and things would be tacit.

My appearance will be sure to imply the changes that were to come.  
Hwesta was struggling with the run. I knew I let my new strength get to my head. But it was very pleasing to be moving with the wind. But it was not possible to stray to hot headed thoughts. I knew I was constantly under the scrupulous gaze of the most powerful warriors I had ever heard off. But what I saw on arriving at the village was shocking.

Hwesta stood behind me just as shocked.  
I leapt down. I had to stop this.

My appearance on the combat site had no effect whatsoever.  
The tall brunette swung her sword, throwing the slightly swarthy auburn Trinity back.

Trinity crashed to the ground and her own sword flew out of her hand. She sat there watching the brunette with raging eyes, as the other one neared her to finish her off.

I couldn't let this be. I blocked her and the sword slit my palm when she swung it down.  
'Silme!' she bellowed. 'Get out of the way!'  
'Harma stop it!' I insisted, but she glared at me.  
'Stop me not Silme. This is no business of yours. She is a sinner and she must be punished!'

'Sinner she be. You are not the one to punish. This is my clan too and I have the right to protect the members of my sorority.' Her sword was still cutting deeper into my palm.

'Mortal combat will not prove anything and it will not serve us well to reveal the truth. Put away your sword or else. I will be forced to confiscate it.'

Harma glared down at Trinity with burning brown eyes.  
'Do you wish to hurt me further calm one?' Harma looked up at me suddenly and realized that her sword was still bleeding me. Her eyes moved to the blood trickling down her blade.

'Silme forgive me.' she pulled the sword off exposing the wound to the sting of the air on it. Hwesta landed beside me and grabbed my hand at once. She pulled out a silk white cloth and swathed my bleeding palm. But I looked down at Trinity. Now she sat there with a bowed head.

'What be her sin then Harma?' I did not remove my gaze from her sad eyes. They were dripping with guilt.  
'Death! Death is the penalty.' She glared at Trinity still.  
'I told you. You are not the one to decide. What be the sin? Answer me Harma.'  
'Harma. You be one calm thinker in the clan. Why is it that you act so?' Hwesta was just as bewildered.

'Sinner. She has sinned the worst sin of all. She has fallen in love.'  
We spun around to look at Trinity. She sat there in silence.  
'But that is not possible. She has been in the village all the waking hours I know of.' Hwesta nodded in utter disbelief.

'Tis not the waking hours she betrayed us in. it is on duty. While away from the village. This has been on going, for a year I learned. I saw the rascal with my own eyes.' Harma growled in Trinity's direction.

'What have you to say for yourself young' un?' I turned to her.  
She knelt before me now with a hung head. 'I am guilty of the sin and I am ready for anything you wish unto me. But I am not ashamed that I have sinned so.'

'The gall you have to be so impertinent!' Harma charged at Trinity yet again. But I intervened.  
'Explain yourself warrior.' I knew the matter was of seriousness.

'I am not ashamed. The person that I love like my life loves me as his life and will do anything for me just as I will for him. He has given me the joy that is realizing how to feel. The warmth of love fills my heart and soothes me to think that I am wanted for life. That is a feeling that cannot be explained unless felt. I am sorry to say that none will find out in this clan, for tis a sin.'

'And you know the punishment for the sin. There is nothing more to be said. Combat is futile with the conduct to be maintained.' WE heard a voice from behind us.

All of us gathered there turned to her hand immediately got to our knees, before our queen, Anaria.  
'Your grace.' I spoke up. 'We can-'

'Be silent. You speak of the kindness in your heart for the girl. You know the sin leads to dire consequences. She must expiate her sin.'  
'Your grace yes.' Trinity nodded in resignation.  
'But my lady. She is young and the punishment is too fatal for a young-'

'Harma! Did that thought cross her mind when she sinned? Did it occur to her that she is breaking a rule or that she was betraying her own clan? This is her own doing and she must pay for it herself.'

'But your grace. This punishment you speak of is too dire for her to handle and it could lead to death and-'  
'Silme! In the history of our glorious clan!' she growled. 'There have been but three such sinners and each one has paid the same price. Be it queen, priestess or warrior! If she really is a strong Shirozen she will survive.'  
'But your grace Bangdir will-'  
'Be done by you Harma.'

She looked up horrified. 'But your grace! She is my blood and she has but recovered from illness and I can't do this-'  
'Were you not the one who claimed this sin was punishable by death then? Were you speaking untruth? You speak of her as your blood? Are we not your kindred then?'

'Your majesty that is not what I was implying to-'  
'I wish to hear no more.' Anaria cut silenced her. 'Silme. You will proceed with the Bangdir.'  
'But my queen I cannot!'

'You feel likewise Silme? I thought better of you. Being the heir to the throne, you must eschew emotions. You must rightfully do this. I will have no other words of protest fall on my ears. The ritual will go as needed by the first rays of the white moon. Prepare for it.' She turned to the royal guards. 'Take the sinner away. Prepare her. That will be all. Now disperse.'

I knelt there completely devoid of words to express my grief.  
'Silme. Walk with me.' Anaria barked a command at me and walked off.  
I followed. I walked behind the oldest member of our clan in this lifetime. She was a gray-hared woman, more than a century old, nearing her second, the longest the Shirozen have survived naturally.

She showed no signs of weakness. She walked tall with pride. Her strength was her brain.  
Her skills were as good as the best trained Shirozen could acquire and her discipline was unquestionable. Perfect discipline was to be maintained at all times. Or repent. She was being the perfect Shirozen queen filling in till the real crown was to be held by the heir.

'Your grace you wanted to speak to me of some thing?' I dared to speak up finally.  
'Be free Silme. I wish to talk to you not as your ersatz queen.'

'Mother.'

'Silme. You bleed.' She stopped and turned to me. 'My dear one. You could have stopped this by other ways.' She held my bandaged hand. 'Does it hurt you my dear Silme?'

'It does mother. But that is not the matter of the minute. I need to speak to you of various issues.'  
'Since when have you begun taking responsibilities my young one?' she stroked my cheek.

'Let us walk. That way you can tell me of the changes you have undergone my dear. Tell, how is it that you have attained such envious beauty?'

'Mother, it is to do with the divine.' I unwound the cloth and held out my injured palm.  
'It is so.' I closed it knowing that once I opened it, the surprise would shake Anaria.

It was as I expected. Seeing no blood or wound when I opened my palm, Anaria gasped.  
'Powers of such magnitude can be possessed by the divine alone.' She knelt before me instantly.

'Mother!'

'Tell me o blessed one. What streak are thou?' she bowed low.  
'You are still like my mother Anaria. Please rise and hear unto me.'  
'I am to serve you my queen. However old I be.'

'Ancient one. Rise.' I knelt before her. ' I have obtained the sight for the future. This be my true nature. I am the blue. I am the streak and I am the sixth. With the coming of the last, the prophecy will be complete. This will explain my change. This will explain why I need to learn from you to be a true queen. The teachings of my mother and Vala. Please, bless me with their knowledge.'

'Your grace. I am Shirozen first. I must pay my respect. I beg to differ, but I cannot be free. Of your mother's rule I can say little, I was still a child then, but I know of it a little. The inside rule of Vala is in my knowledge.'

'Good then, I will follow their conduct wisely. Tell me dear one. What my duties are. What I need to do and how I should be. But be aware Anaria. They watch from within me.'

'Yes your grace.'

* * *

The sin. The sin had daubed our glory yet again. The young one having disgraced our conduct must repent. It cannot be compromised. This is something I wished I didn't have to rule about. But I had no choice as the ersatz ruler of the Shirozen, Anaria, I have no other option. The Shirozen must abstain from any emotions and sentimentality of sorts. It was to be followed without compromise and my conduct makes me. I had no choice.

With the arrival of Silme in the scene of battle I had been watching from afar, I felt the presence of the divine I have not felt for long. My beloved queen, Vala. She was there and I could sense her presence. It came with the cherub.

Vala had always told unto me that the role Silme was to play in the future of the clan, was of much importance and she told unto me that with the arrival of the divine from the beyond I would know the time.

This was the time and this I knew for sure.

She had changed completely. In appearance and quality alike. Blue eyes drilled me for the truth. They were unbearably blue and sparklingly bright. The quality of the streaks. The most beautiful of them so far as I have heard were those of Anna with violent violet eyes and Vilya's indigo. But my opinion changed seeing the brutally blue eyes of my Silme.

I understood why she had changed to a sylph instead of the rugged built warrior I had watched grow up. She was more feminine because with more symmetry came speed and agility. The power to be more perfect at anything. As was the rule with nature. Symmetry.

I knew she had become symmetric for a reason. But I couldn't imagine what it was. All I knew was that only the divine had the powers to do such deeds and she must have been in contact with the divine.

The verdict declared; I had my chance to talk to her. My dear one was bleeding. I knew I was to refrain from emotions, but that did not mean ignoring wounds on anyone belonging to the clan.

But she proved the presence of that very divine I worshipped.  
The wound had been instantly healed.  
'Powers of such magnitude can be possessed by the divine alone.' I felt my knees give in automatically.

'Mother!'

The dear child. She still called me so. We may have shunned her as irresponsible, but she was the one everyone ever turned to for help, as she was so ready to do it selflessly all the time. As far as my knowledge of this goes, she was the fondest in the clan.

Now, that very quality was taken to another level. The ultimate reason for the creation of the streak legend was that they protect and help all in need. And she was still the little one I saw grow up in my company. But now, this streak still called me her mother. There was nothing more that would give me so much honor and pride.

'Tell me o blessed one. What streak are thou?' I bowed low.  
'You are still like my mother Anaria. Please rise and hear unto me.'  
'I am to serve you my queen. However old I be.'

'Ancient one. Rise.' she knelt before me. ' I have obtained the sight for the future. This be my true nature. I am the blue. I am the streak and I am the sixth. With the coming of the last the prophecy will be complete. This will explain my change. This will explain why I need to learn from you to be a true queen. The teachings of my mother and Vala. Please, bless me with their knowledge.'

What I had thought before was indeed wrong. _This_ gave me pride that I have never felt before. This very streak wanted me to teach the rule of the streaks before her. But in that respect my being called mother would be utter disrespect on my part for making a divine bow to me.

'Your grace. I am Shirozen first. I must pay my respect. I beg to differ, but I cannot be free. Of your mother's rule I can say little, I was still away from here then, but I know of it a little. The inside rule of Vala is in my knowledge.' This I knew was true for I grew up in admiration of that beloved, beautiful streak. She was precious and I could not be more wrong if I were to think that Silme would be less precious. Vala's rule, the shortest yet, had been one of rule and conduct. But she had always managed to keep happiness and peace around. It is from her that I remember learning my principles.

Vala herself had been a child in the care of the yellow streak who had by far the longest rule, long before Vala was even born. But she had been brought up to be the right hand of that yellow streak and she took control perfectly on the demise of our queen.

Vala was the paragon for the clan. Only she had been able to abstain from emotions most successfully except for one mistake. This would be good in today's world. This what I would give unto Silme. My gift.

'Good then, I will follow their conduct wisely. Tell me dear one. What my duties are. What I need to do and how I should be. But be aware Anaria. They watch from within me.'

'Yes your grace.' The divine. I knew my augury didn't fail me this time. They were there. They were watching from within her and this, was her true form as was for all the divine to transform on realizing power.

Tonight was the night of that realization for this streak. And it would be my honor to hand over the throne.

Anaria had called on Silme and I knew as I waited that the truth of her appearance was to be revealed to Anaria that night. I had to keep close. I had to keep close all the time to make sure of my streak's safety. I knew if I made sure to maintain a distance it would be perfect. I somehow felt that Silme knew of my presence as they talked. I was just as awed by her ability to heal. I knew then that this was one of the qualities she said she had wanted to show me. Though I was awed, there was a sense of foreboding again. Somehow I felt that this would prove more fatal to her than the wounds that would be inflicted on her in times to come.

Tonight I knew was the time for Silme's glory to start. Tonight I knew would be her crowning moment. Tonight I felt, she would be in a new light and I knew for certain that with the crowning my duties would begin officially. Things were tacit.

The air around though was filled with anger, remorse and sadness because of the upcoming ritual. Every true-blooded Shirozen was sure to be infuriated by the sin in the clan. But a true Shirozen would also feel remorse, for a sister was to under go one of the most barbaric rituals in the clan that only three generations had ever the misfortune to witness.

None knew the true effect of Bangdir though we had been told, but we were to prepare.

I wasn't so sure what would happen. If the sisterhood would rejoice the crowning of the next streak or if they would empathize with the Bangdir victim.

'Hwesta. You may show yourself.' Hearing Silme's voice I snapped to attention. Walking out of the cover of my tree, I saw Silme stare in my direction, the direction she felt my presence in.

'Your grace.' Her eyes were drilling into me as I bowed lightly. I couldn't get myself to look her in those brutally blue eyes for I knew she would see right away my sadness about the night to come.

I watched her turn to Anaria. 'She be the protector to the streak. She has been chosen by the streaks themselves and she will be treated with just as much respect as I am to be given.'

'Yes my lady.' Anaria acceded every word Silme uttered.

This could not be. I knew that if this alone were to be practiced, I would be inapposite. I wouldn't be just one among the clan as I have always wished to be, I would be treated with a difference. It was in that instant that I understood the changes in Silme. Being one within the threads of the clan, she was one with everyone and being suddenly elevated to such a status was sure to have its toll on her. Yet she had become so talented as to concealing emotions.

'Your grace please, let things be as they are. I implore you.'

'You will do as you are told Hwesta. Silence.' There was yet more change in this warrior. I reckon that reality was setting in and at last she was beginning to accept the responsibility and had started to behave like a real streak. I could not utter a word more in protest. Her word was my command. That was final.

'Hwesta. Prepare for the evening. Prepare yourself. I wish you to inform the others in the look out as well of the night's events. The night will be protected on it's own. There will be no need for posting. They will all be present this night. Make sure.'

'Yes your grace. At once.' I walked back the way I came without turning my back to her and left. I left wondering how really the night was about to play out. Was it planned? Would there be tragedy or will there be a miracle?

* * *

One for the record…  
Well…what comes next I like… read on to the next to find outmore….and kindly review… 


	11. Rise and Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own FY or any characters in LOTR either. I have just borrowed some names and the other characters are my own…

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11:**_

RISE AND FALL.

The day was giving way to night. That was the time I truly dreaded. Accepting the crown was a task simple enough, yet the event I would first embark upon, the first rite as a queen, I dreaded it. Yet there, unable to express my feelings I sat with a heavy heart.

_Why must it be so? Why must we be so dead inside when we can just be human? Why must we refrain from emotion, what strength do they present us when we cannot feel?_

I sat there with a heavy heart, knowing that indeed being true Shirozen a vast majority of our clan was in fact as inhuman as we were required to be. I was changing towards that very inhuman existence, yet I could not help but feel that this was a great injustice to the creation of creatures as unique as we, with sense, who were just forbidden to sense things.

'Your grace. The time is arriving. Kindly prepare yourself.' Hwesta stepped in.  
'Kindly Hwesta?' the irony. A thing she had to say when I was regretting being unable to feel. 'Are we allowed to be so kind? If I were kind why would I agree to brand my own sister?'

Silence. I expected her silence. I knew perfectly well that she would be unable to answer me even if she had the knowledge of the appropriate explanation. She looked up finally as I stood. 'Where be the sinner?'

'By the ground for the rite your grace.'  
'I demand an audience with the little one.' Hwesta watched me walk to the entrance with horrorstruck eyes.  
'Your grace, it is not permissible to have an audience with the sinner before the rite and-'  
'If I am unable to have an audience with her after the rite is completed Hwesta, I would regret it more than anything I can think of. I would be weighed down by the guilt. I would be guilty of betraying the truth to a chance to reveal itself unto me. I hold truth high in my heart. Would you want me to be heavy with that guilt Hwesta?' silence yet again.

She would want to speak her mind as my sister more than a warrior then, this I understood.  
'Be free Hwesta.' I walked on as she followed me out.  
'Silme. I understand what you are trying to tell me, but we have to hold forth the rules of the clan.'

'WE are the ones who have made this rule Hwesta. Why not make another one for the sake of the truth. Injustice it would be, injustice it has been for the times this rite has been held. The truth died with the soul without a revelation. That, is great injustice to the truth that will be an answer to many lives indeed.'

'But Silme-'  
'I am your queen Hwesta; prepare her for an audience with me. Now. This is my final word.'  
She bowed to the waist, 'your word my lady.' with that she walked to the shack for the sinner. I waited with curious yet sad eyes.  
'She is ready for you my lady.' I heard Hwesta's voice.

Without a further thought, I walked to the shack.  
Her hands were tied. She was kneeling on the floor in prayer. I waited.  
A moment after, for the first time in my life, I watched a tear drip down the face of a Shirozen. I understood not how it was possible to even form tears being a Shirozen.

'What be the meaning of this young one? Tell me, pray tell me what this is.' I knelt beside her. She knew not the happenings outside the shack.  
'Tears they are for you Silme.'  
'I do not understand. How is it that you cry? What is it?'

'This is a feeling of heartbreak and sadness that can but be experienced and not explained my sister.' I watched as the tears glistened on her fair young cheek. Sadness. This I knew. That was what I felt then, but I did not understand just how that would invoke tears.

'Why is it that you feel so?'  
'I almost betrayed you my lady.' she hung her head in shame.  
'I do not understand Trinity.' Upon raising her head I saw more tears flow.  
'I almost betrayed that you had been to the hill to speak to the divine. I treaded on the borders of betrayal.' I saw then, true remorse in the face of the 16 year-old.

'That is pardonable my little one. It is about to be reveled with the moon. But why is it that you have been so untrue to me?' she refused to look up at me. This was a thing I noticed since the transformation. None whatsoever wanted to look into my eyes expect for the girl I had saved. I understood not why this was so. Why did my eyes rivet the gaze of my sisters to the ground before me? Were my feet more beautiful to look at after the transformation I knew not. But they would not look into my eyes.

'Because my queen, I have sinned. Because my lady I have loved.' She looked up suddenly. Happiness took its place in her sad eyes in an instant. They were happy talking about her love.

'My lady I have loved and in this birth that is the best I could be offered. He loves me as good as life your grace. I love him with all the life I possess. This love is something that I cannot express your grace. It must be felt.'

'You may have uttered a word of it to me. Something could have been done.'  
'But your majesty. I was of the opinion that you considered it a sin.' She voiced her shock.  
'I consider it a sin still. But Trinity, once things are done in life, they cannot be undone. My mother had to atone for her sin, because of that alone am I here, for that I am glad. She gave me life. It must have meant a great deal to her and it must mean a great deal to you. Just a word would have done suffice Trinity.'

'Forgive me your grace.'  
'I have this to say unto you. Be brave. Do not show any emotions whatsoever, do not express your pain. Bear it as a true Shirozen. You must survive this by all means. Then alone can something be done about this.'

'Your grace I will do my best.'  
'Dear one. I have treated you like my blood. You are my sister and so I have brought you up for all the 16 years of your life. I regret being your brand but I will make it quick as possible. I promise you this.'

Hwesta hurried in, 'your grace. We must leave. The time is arriving now.'  
With one glance at Trinity I left. No emotions in me. This I had learnt, but it would be hard. Up until this day, I had been free to express anger, hate, happiness and sorrow to an extent though it was looked down upon. The reason they considered me to be the black sheep of the clan.

Convincing the clan of my appearance as a streak was sure to take some labor.

* * *

Her request to see the sinner before the crowning was certainly forbidden. But as a direct order I could not disobey. But her words were true. It is we who made the rules to isolate the sinner from the rest of the clan before the Bangdir, we could break the rules.

Upon entering Trinity's shack I saw water glistening on her face, flowing down in thin lines. Tears.

This surprised me. Till date, I knew not what indeed tears resembled, I knew but had not witnessed. To see this was somewhat rattling. I understood not how they could even be made in the eyes. Or, rephrased, how they could be made in the eyes of a Shirozen.

'Wipe them away Trinity. It is not a quality in us. That be for the weak. Her grace would like an audience with you. Pray wipe those tears off you.' Trinity agreed. Silme seemed to be thinking along the same lines when she walked in.  
'I do not understand. How is it that you cry? What is it?'

'This is a feeling of heartbreak and sadness that can but be experienced and not explained my sister.' Silme watched with sad blue eyes.  
'Why is it that you feel so?' I knew she of the effort it took, keeping the sadness out of her voice.  
'I almost betrayed you my lady.' Trinity hung her head in shame.

'I do not understand Trinity.' Silme knelt before her and witnessing more tears of sorrow flowing down the young girl's face. She had seen years lesser than us and yet was undergoing greater problems.

'I almost betrayed that you had been to the hill to speak to the divine. I treaded on the borders of betrayal.'  
'That is pardonable my little one. It is about to be reveled with the moon. But why be it that you have been so untrue to me?' she refused to look up at Silme. Just as we could not stare her in the eyes anymore. The way they drilled into our soul upon beholding the brutality of the blueness was something we had yet to get used to. Silme I was sure, had already noticed that we looked not at her directly. This confusion showed in her expression at the moment.

'Because my queen, I have sinned. Because my lady I have loved.' Trinity looked up suddenly. Happiness took its place in her sad eyes in an instant. They were actually happy talking about her love. She was able to connect with Silme on a level she could not with her own sister.

'My lady I have loved and in this birth that is the best I could be offered. He loves me as good as life your grace. I love him with all the life I possess. This love is something that I cannot express your grace. It must be felt.'

'You may have uttered a word of it to me. Something could have been done.'  
'But your majesty. I was of the opinion that you considered it a sin.' trinity was in shock.  
'I consider it a sin still. But Trinity, once things are done in life, they cannot be undone. My mother had to atone for her sin, because of that alone am I here, for that I am glad. She gave me life. It must have meant a great deal to her and it must mean a great deal to you. Just a word would have done suffice Trinity.' In all my life, this was the first time I had ever heard Silme talk proudly of her mother, all her life she had regretted not knowing and remembering the face of the very woman who gave her a life and now she was connecting again.

'Forgive me your grace.'

'I have this to say unto you. Be brave. Do not show any emotions whatsoever, do not express your pain. Bear it as a true Shirozen. You must survive this by all means. Then alone can something be done about this.' Silme's new sympathy was again a shock to me.

'Your grace I will do my best.'

'Dear one. I have treated you like my blood. You are my sister and so I have brought you up for all the 16 years of your life. I regret being your brand but I will make it quick as possible. I promise you this.' I did feel as Silme did. I was of the opinion that Bangdir for a little girl was far too cruel a punishment and the regret she would hold _if_ she survived it would be torturous to the soul. Yet thinking of Silme's opinion on the sin, a third time, I felt that foreboding feeling.

But the time had come. The sun was leaving and the stars began to shine upon us with all glory. I hurried in. 'your grace. We must leave. The time is arriving now.'

Silme got to her feet. There was some worry. And it was clearly troubling her.  
But I could do nothing at the moment but watch.  
Gathered in the sacred grounds the Shirozen waited in silence for Anaria to speak.  
'My warriors. We have been blessed with the glorious power of the stars.'  
I waited for the riot concerning my crowning to begin soon as she talked on.

Finally she broke to them that I was to be the following queen after she surrendered the position. The older lot had a lot to say. The younger lot were too astonished to speak. The ones in between were still making their decision.

Anaria argued on. Finally she pulled me to the dais.  
'Behold. This is why we cannot deny the rule. Do you not see the divine powers present?

She be the sixth to come.  
Look into her eyes,  
Count the transformation,  
Behold the strength,  
Marvel at the potential portrayed.  
Why be you so blind  
For she has been one in us so long.  
True heir she is,  
The daughter of one who is now long gone.  
Held she such power to protect the clan,  
All her life has dedicated to that.  
She be the sixth to come  
The daughter of the fourth.  
The blue streak she is to be called,  
So forth she all she will hold.  
Destiny rests upon her now,  
Know this to be the truth.  
She is the one, o dear ones,  
Please deny not the truth.

Entranced they watched me upon the stage, I didn't know what to do. Broken verse, poetic lines were all too great an effort for me. Yet I marveled that in such a short time, she had made that great poem about my transformation.

They stared at me still. I could not explain to my dear ones, who until last night thought me to be the fond rogue of the clan. The mischief-maker who was worse than the youngest of the clan, dear Nessa of 13 springs. But it was no use comparing myself to that gentle soul for she was the most gentle and softest creature I could have ever met. So pure at heart, she had taken to the healing for clan's welfare. She was an apprentice at young age, the youngest yet, but one with skill nonetheless.

Right then I remembered, seeing this young one kneel there in front of me with so much admiration, how much of a scoundrel I was at her age and how free I was, to just be a young Shirozen. This one. She had responsibilities at this age since the departure of my mother and Vala. This had to change. I was determined to bring peace into my land, where upon, children could just be children and grow up normally.

Protests. They came. I was to maintain silence. I had to earn their trust.

Anaria tried her best, but no more could I stand this. The streaks had managed to convince me that I was among them. I had to convince them that I believed this myself and that I had it in me to bring my clan the glory that they deserved well.

'I will have silence now Anaria. I wish to speak.' Her voice died out at once. The protests increased as she knelt before me.  
I turned to them. Silence threw itself upon the coming night.  
They stared into my eyes in compete silence, as if trapped in a spell.  
Gazing into the hazel of my little Nessa, I saw complete rapture.

'It be hard to believe that I be a streak. It has been thrust on you and I must admit, it be the same with me. Incredible it may sound dear ones, a truth I would rather not have known, but it is so and this now, I do not regret for I know of the good that will come.' I paused. They stared still. Incredibly a whisper of my voice was all that had been required.

'You believe me not. I understand but maybe one of your beloved queens o older ones, will prove to you the truth I speak of. I posses as of now the spirit of the four streaks you know. They will give to you the truth. I promise you that after that, it shall be entirely up to you. I will be honored to serve my clan. My life, my beloved ones, be for your protection. I give unto you now, Vilya.'

I lurched forward unexpectedly. I felt my consciousness being shunted to the background. I realized the heavenly haven I was in.

* * *

There were protests as Silme had foretold. There was bound to be. She had mentioned this to me on the way home after we helped the little girl out.

'Hwesta. You are again forbidden to help me while I am on the dais. Till I step down, you will not let your shadow touch me. Is that understood.'

'Does that mean Silme, that you will once more readily throw yourself at the mercy of my mother's horrible torture for discipline.' She nodded

'It will be along those thoughts I must agree. But I impress upon you Hwesta. It must be done with. For the trust. If you wish my glory, do as you are told.' That behest look told me everything even as we ran at least twenty feet among the branches.

Embittering her would certainly earn me some royally bad times. This I knew. Beholden, I gave in. Thinking about it, I had been under her command all my life as well. I always listened to the older warrior, two springs more than I, and she knew the world around more.

That evening I watched as she stood there waiting for acceptance among her own blood.

Anaria, talented as all the queens before her in being a poet, let ring a beautiful depiction of my Silme as I saw her. The lyrical address opened my eyes further to her command, yet she stood there so uncertain of anything.

She turned to the clan, who were watching and remonstrating her transformation.  
Pregnant silence pervaded. In those very eyes that stared into Silme's, I saw the effects of a trance.  
'It be hard to believe that I be a streak. It has been thrust on you and I must admit, it is the same with me. Incredible it may sound dear ones, a truth I would rather not have known, but it is so and this now, I do not regret for I know of the good that will come.' she paused. They stared still.

'You believe me not. I understand but maybe one of your beloved queens o older ones, will prove to you the truth I speak of. I posses as of now the spirit of the four streaks you know. They will give to you the truth. I promise you that after that, it shall be entirely up to you. I will be honored to serve my clan. My life, my beloved ones, is your protection. I give unto you now, Vilya.' The clan, all of them, were unable at this moment, to stare into the penetrating blue eyes.

Unexpectedly she lurched forward on all fours. I rushed to her but I could do naught but watch as she trembled a while.  
There was a difference. The connection I felt with Silme since she had returned was ebbing away. She felt truly distant which was starting to unnerve me.

But I felt another strong presence. Not one, but four other. This made me comprehend the ground reality. They were visiting. The streaks.  
Silme looked up at last, making me stagger back and hastily crumble down to my knees.  
Umbrageous indigo orbs that were the eyes of Vilya glared upon us.  
We stared in horror of facing her wrath but then her eyes calmed down.

'Why be it so my warriors?' her voice had again become that of Vilya the wise.

Deep and cool. 'Why be you so foolish to this unmistakable presentation. The augury is so prominent just with our presence. When we present you a streak who was not so before, why do you act with such foolishness? I am angered at this. Disappointment that grips the very thought of your behavior enrages us. I alone will present my self to you so. The others refuse. For this I have to say.'

Every Shirozen present hung from every word spoken as she paused looking around.

'She be the sixth. She will lead you to glory. She will bring us forth and she will be respected. She be your ruler and she will reign for her purpose. This word be that of the gods and not to be decided by warriors or streaks, but the gods. Understand your folly. Be warned of insolence.'

Silme shook her head violently and keeled forward again, but this time she fell off the dais to the floor. I rushed to her as the others watched with bated breath.

'Silme. Silme! Answer me. Your grace! Please.' No reply. I looked up at Anaria helplessly.  
'Can you not do anything my queen. I cannot watch her so.'

She smiled at me with such calmness it irritated me enough to have the desire to strike her violently. 'She must get back to our time Hwesta. As I have been told, the world of the streaks is indeed a world apart. She will be with us in a while. All I can assure you for now be that as she realizes her role, the return will be sooner.' That was when I realized indeed that I was able to see Anaria smiling only because she held the crowning mask in her hands, wearing it no more.

My eyes still rested upon the rosewood mask that was a foot long and impossible to house on your face without breaking your neck.

She smiled yet again. 'I have already resigned to my fates dear one. Bring her back.' The Shirozen still waited on their knees. Seemingly now, they waited for their queen. It was indeed impossible to deny that they had been visited by a streak, for no one alive even with divine powers could mimic a streak with such perfection but herself.

It could be said that, Silme had indeed duped us with the presence with simple magic, but the strong presence each Shirozen, like I, felt was unmistakable. So much power.

Slowly, but steadily Silme rose. Upon opening her eyes, she set us again, with her torturously penetrating eyes. They threw themselves at her feet and rejoiced the coming of the sixth, muttering apologies for their insolence all the while.

Upon helping the streak back to the stage, I joined my sisters in rejoicing.

The crown thus placed on Silme's shoulders, now stood tall and majestic. The power had been passed on. So will the future.

* * *

All the time I had spent in my own head, I was in heaven. The haven for the departed streaks. Their sanctuary. I was shocked to learn that such a world actually existed in another place and time and dimension. Upon the studies of the magical skies spread out before us each night, we came to learn of time and it's relation to our existence in this place. We had been warned about many such worlds, which seldom could be reached, but have been reached nonetheless. This was one such world in none but my own mind.

I knew not what Vilya spoke to the clan, but she arrived shortly and too soon for my liking.

'Things go well. You have been briefed of your duties, go then. Be wise. This be my blessing dear one.' Vilya stroked my hair tenderly.  
I turned to the other streaks and bowed. Each in turn blessed me.  
'Be kind.' Anna smiled up on me gently.  
'Be just.' My mother held my hand.  
'Be strong. Your mind and body provide unto you your life and that is your strength.' Vala smiled.

'Vala can't you think of something a bit on the lighter side for once?' Vilya nodded thoroughly tired of hearing about codes and conducts of strength all the time.

'Strength will prove-' Vala began to explain but Vilya interrupted her before she could make her point.

'Yes, yes. Strength will prove the elixir. It will save her mind and body. But I think that is a fact which is already well rooted in her mind and soul Vala.' She settled down in the shade of the tree and leant back.

Vala set her an angry glare but turned to me. 'Your strength. You know not really how strong you are Silme. You will be tested. You will have to prove yourself to-'

'Too much information is too dangerous Vala.' My mother interrupted her and turned me around. 'It is time you left. Fare well dear one. Be happy.'

'But-' I was anxious to know of my test to come. The test to know my strength but I felt myself being thrown out bodily.  
Upon waking I felt the hard mud floor against my face. When I rose, I saw the entire lot on their knees, waiting for me with bated breath.  
Hwesta, the dear one helped me up on the stage for I was still reeling from that thrust with which my mother had just thrown me out of her world.

Some how, they seemed intimidated by my gaze. Kneeling, bowing they rejoice my arrival and muttered apologies of sorts for insolence. I knew not what to say for I knew not what insolence exactly it was that they were apologizing for.

It somehow felt right to be angry with the clan for not recognizing me at once, but then, I felt my principles kick in. patience and tolerance. I knew that it was no more adequate to follow antediluvian rules. My reign would be different. With the pride that came with being crowned I looked to my clan.

As the crown passed from my burdened shoulders to her, I felt a sense of calm, a satisfaction of having carried out my duties, but I knew, even if I was the queen for this clan no more, I had duties waiting for me right here.

As she took the crown, I felt emanating from her, a power and calmness that had been missing in this land for long now. I knew this would seep into the souls and into the heart of the clan at once. This sense of forbearance I felt she was giving unto us, I realized to be her quality, the strength of the sixth.

Our situation, I knew, was in for the better from the worse. True, the prophecy states that the coming of the seventh alone will bring forth the white, but this sense of calm and peace she was giving out made us think that this indeed was the white.

* * *

A puissant sylph she stood before us, tall and with impeccable perfection.

But I knew of her heart, for she had grown up in my care. I knew that her heart at once would go out to the sinner. She was kind to the girl and indeed this punishment seemed a bit brash even unto me, but this was a sin that was rarely committed by any in the clan and strangely, this sin till now only seemed to be committed by the queens themselves. And now this young one had now dared.

My heart rose with fear at once. _This must not happen to Silme._ I had to warn her.  
Reading my mind, it seemed, she turned to me. The mask of rosewood failed to keep her eyes boring into mine. Unmistakably she nodded, no.

A shudder ran through me. I returned to reality. The moon was rising, the time had come. Those eyes still drilled into my mind. But at reading the thought of the event to come, they were clouded with such sadness, even in that penetrating brutality, that I had no choice but to gaze into them more intently.

My queen, My Silme! She looked so majestic there. It was incredible. At that moment I knew that is where she belonged truly.  
There was some sort of connection between Anaria and Silme at the moment and I was itching to know just what it was.  
But then there was this sudden look of regret in Anaria's eyes. Like me, I knew she could not stare directly into Silme's eyes yet; she stood there gazing into the eyes of my queen.

Silme turned to me. 'Hwesta,' I stepped forward.  
'You will be recognized as the protector of the sixth.' She said as the others looked up.  
'My lady.' The honor. I had been recognized in front of the whole clan.  
'Tis an honor my lady.'

Anaria spoke the words I had been dreading for so long. 'The time has come.'  
Silme stood motionless, with her eyes fixed on the fire that had been set up at center of the ground. The clan dispersed and stood in a circle around the fire.

Anaria led Silme down the dais to the fire. I followed. Nearing it we found several metal rods, roasting in the fire, waiting to be used for the Bangdir.

The clan parted briefly and the protectors of the queen, the royal guards walked in stiffly, dragging Trinity behind them. They thrust her roughly to the ground and ripped the shirt off her back. Trinity knelt there on all fours, waiting for her fate, though, looking dour.

Deploring the autarchy was punishable as well. Ab initio, from the beginning it has been so.  
Anaria spoke rapidly. None of which I could follow.

Silme was rigid as rock with unblinking eyes set unmoving on the fire.  
'AS the queen, Silme. As the ruler of this clan, to glory so on, you must abstain any emotion whatsoever. This rule has been in the clan since it was created and it shall be so till all of life, as we know it be destroyed. Aberration from the code will prove fatal not to you. An admonisher, I tell you this now. As the queen, you will therefore bind this sinner with the clan and forbid her from spreading the corruption in the world there on.' Anaria looked up at the sky and fixed her eyes on the moon.

Silme walked to Trinity and towering over her, she took off the mask and held it out to me. She still stared down at Trinity. The frisson around was unmistakable.

Suddenly Silme knelt down, looking at trinity she hissed something at her, which was completely inaudible except to all except for Trinity, which looked like a threat.

The moon above was losing its color and turning white very fast. I knew as the time arrived, Silme would regret what she was about to do and being and true aberrant she would in fact stop the entire ritual for good. That would prove very denigrating indeed.  
So I prayed. I prayed hard to my mother. To give her that conduct to stick to the rules. It was as if my mother heard my calling.

The minute that Anaria said, 'the white moon glows.' Silme stood up and reached for the handle of one of the metal bars. I smelt burning flesh at once. The bar hadn't been lifted off the fire. How could that have been possible? Then it occurred to me that it was Silme's flesh that was burning. I tried to rush to her, but the royal guards blocked me.

'forte. Bon courage' She snapped. This alone brought a smile to my lips. "_To be strong." _Now I understood exactly what it was that Silme told Trinity in that growl.

But I feared and I ached now nonetheless. Silme's skin was burning.

Again as though my thoughts were read, she held up the heavy rod above her head. Muttered something in a language none of us could understand. Then she plunged the other end, the roundel with the crest of the Shirozen; the runes of the elements; into Trinity's shoulder.

Trinity's scream. It was such a terrifying screamed that it mortified us all. That scream was one of pain and that of being tortured. It was pleading for life. It was spine chilling.

Silme pulled out the Bangdir rod at once and threw it back into the fire only so she could kneel to Trinity. But the royal guards abandoned me and rushed to her at Anaria's command.

Trinity dropped to the floor limply. Silme struggled, not using her complete strength. This I knew, for she could have easily over powered both the large royal guards.

Harma and I rushed to Trinity as she twitched there on the floor. The pungent smell of seared flesh still stung our nostrils. The rest stayed still as Silme struggled even more with the royal guards, to get to Trinity.

Harma was trembling as much as Trinity. 'Anaria! Do something! She's dying!' Silme yelled and shouted but no one reacted. 'Let me go!'  
At that moment though something happened that made us all lose our ground.

* * *

They wouldn't let me get to Trinity! These guards! How I wished I could use my raw strength to break their hold, but I was forbidden. Plunging that Bangdir was the most terrifying thing I had ever done in my life. I minded not the searing of my own flesh as I took that Bangdir, realizing that this was the least that could happen in Trinity's situation. She was sure to feel more torturous pain than this, but of what magnitude I knew not.

Feeling the crest make contact with her skin was an awful feeling, hearing her screaming with all her life was worse. I knew I had not done it long enough as the rules stated but this girl was sure to die.  
These guards would not let me comfort her, I wanted to give her some sort of assuage.

But no. They would not let me be.

Harma and Hwesta. The lucky ones got to touch her. But they let her lie there supine and could do no more to relieve her of her pain. Then the unexpected.

We heard a scream. 'TRINITY!' A young one of the same age as her, he ran to her looking terrified. He screamed with all his soul. I felt it. I felt the pain. I felt the despondent sorrow.

The guards instinctively let go of me, for the rules had been breached. A boy, to be more exact. Having a male step into this sacred land was punishable by death. Seeing as that was more important than restraining me, they left.

The boy, he was young as she. He struggled more than I with the warriors to get to her. I saw this struggle and strangely I understood what he felt.

'Trinity! Trinity! Trinity!' he kept crying over and over again.  
'Let him be.' I knew I just had to let them meet.  
The guards stood surprised as they heard me.

Anaria began again, 'your grace breaching-'

'I said! Let him be! At once!' I insisted more; somehow my gaze seemed enough to get the work done. They let go of him at once and he fell to the ground. Quickly and desperately, he crawled to her.

'Trinity!' he cried again, real tears like the ones I had seen flow down her face a while ago. He was aching for her. This was the first time I felt what empathy really was and what it meant.

He was pleading with her to stay awake. Clearly, even as I stood there, she was leaving us.  
'This is all my fault!' he cried out at last. 'I should never have met you! This is all because of me. You told me about the punishment… but Trinity!' he sobbed like I had never seen before. 'I love you so much.'

I was amazed. How could it be that at such a tender young age, these two could be more advance than those who had seen numerous changes in our world… how could it be that they felt something so deep when we, the elder were incapable of it?

The streaks did not speak to me. They refused to show themselves even as I pleaded to them for assistance.  
The thing that told me I could feel it too, was the pain I felt when I heard what my little one had to say.

'Tis not yours to say Doran. Tis not yours to say. I love you and that be the best thing I could be blessed with apart from being a part of this honorable clan. Know this.' she sighed. I saw the color drain out of her face as she twitched terribly in his arms.

'I should be hanged for this. I should be killed. For my love for you caused this.'

'And for that I am glad. For at least then you know of my feelings and for at least then, I will be blessed to be with you in my next life. Now I know my life has not been but a lie.' She forced as smile onto her face as I knelt beside her.

She turned to me, with tears in her beautiful eyes, yet again.  
'My lady,'

'Be free Trinity.' Even as I stroked her hair, I felt her pain.  
'Silme. Forgive me. But I must leave, I apologize for being absent in your reign, but I see that yours with bring glory to our name.'  
I could say naught. She continued with the last of her energy.  
'I am very sorry, to say that I have not been up to your mark my queen, I have been a miserable Shirozen. I am ashamed.'

'You are one of the strongest I have seen Trinity. In your own way, you have achieved more than I can any day. Be aware of that, be proud. For I am proud of you that you are indeed a Shirozen with courage I could not display.'

'I could not bear it dear one.' She looked up at me with sorrowful eyes. 'A simple branding. I must pay with my life.'  
'DO something! Please! Give her back to me! Please! Don't let her die!' Doran begged me.  
I could do nothing either. My hands were just as bound as Hwesta's or Harma's.

'There is nothing she can do Doran. Nothing. I have an honored death at the hands of my queen. Nothing can make me more proud.' She turned to him. 'Forgive me. But I must leave you.'

'No please! Please!' He begged her even more.  
'Promise me one thing Doran. That at least in our future births we be together,'  
There was no way out. He had to accept her final wish and very broken-heartedly he nodded.

With a smile she left us. The curse. I could see it all. I could see her soul, a tortured but happy soul, rise from her body.  
He placed her down very gently and stared still at her beautiful face, now with serenity I had never seen before.  
Suddenly he turned to me. 'You!' he growled. 'You! You killed her with your hands! You will pay for this! You will pay with your life!'

'I had no choice but to-'

'You killed her! You will pay with your life! Know this! This I curse you with!' he jumped to his feet. 'That you will die unable to express your love to the man you love. He will suffer as I suffer knowing about your love only after your death! For he will love you as I loved her. You will suffer seeing this. You will pay. You will not be able to tell him your love, in this life! You will die with the very hands that killed my love! You will die by your own hands!' I sat there startled as the guards rushed to him.

Then alone did I realize why dared utter a curse in sacred grounds, when he knew it would come true and insolence like this would cost him his life.

Before I could stop him, or the guards get near him, he plunged what looked to be Trinity's dagger right into his heart. He screamed out loud and fell to the floor.

We could not understand what had happened for an entire moment. He twitched and hauled his bleeding body towards Trinity. Resting beside her he held her hand and finally smiled.

'I am here with you now. Please. Stay with me.' with that he was gone as well.  
The torture, I felt myself fall back with shock as I saw his soul join her in the heavens.  
I felt Hwesta hold me up and I could not figure out what I had to do, to think, to feel.

* * *

There's one more… guys, it's bound to get interesting, so stick with me alright and thanks for to you kind people who've read… it'd be nice to know what you think; Kindly review …Domo 


	12. Changing lanes

Disclaimer: I do not own FY or the characters in LOTR…

* * *

_**CHAPTER12**_  
Changing lanes...

Seeing that Bangdir was one of the worst sights in my life. The moment I heard that terror filled scream leave her lips, I wished I were deaf and seeing her twitch there, I felt I had been cursed with sight. Silme was shaken, more than I expected. The guards left me to hold her back. This was something never expected, but I knew what Silme would have wanted me to do. I heard Silme's voice in my head. _Hwesta go to her!_

Along with Harma I rushed to Trinity. But alas, we could provide no assuage whatsoever.

Then the most shocking event. A boy. A young boy ran to her screaming Trinity's name.  
Silme's eyes were fixed on him. He was as young as Trinity, almost drowning himself in his own tears, shed all for her. I saw the pain in Silme's eyes and understood that it was only because she was able to feel that pain that he felt.

The guards moved to Doran, and surprisingly Silme stopped them. This once I was glad that she was an aberrant. She wanted them to be together at least in the last moments.

We knew for sure, that just having recovered from an illness, Trinity wasn't in the best of health. She was weak and this sure took out all the life in her body. As I knelt there before her, I saw that color, which showed signs of life in her, fade. And I regretted anything to have happened in the first place at all.

He cried badly. And like Silme, I saw; for the first time; real care and love for another displayed in front of me. It shocked me, but I didn't know how to really take it in. I didn't know what to make of it. Then, placing the situation with the only person I cared like this for, Silme, I understood what the boy was feeling and this time it hurt me as I saw it.

I had a hard time controlling myself. Strangely, my eyes were stinging with water, as if, as if… they had _tears_.

Trinity, we had all mistaken her to be nothing more than a child. In reality, she had surpassed us in all things that were human. She was more human at that very moment than all of us put together. Her words, with such sensitivity and emotion, pierced me. For, I knew… I knew of my past and I knew of this feeling she was talking about. I had seen it with my own eyes and I didn't like it then, I didn't like it now. It always pained. This time I actually understood why we were told to abstain from emotions. I understood that, eschewing emotions made life a lot simpler.

But then, then…he dared raise his voice at Silme. In front of me and he dared most of all, to curse her.

'You killed her! You will pay with your life! Know this! This I curse you with!' he jumped to his feet. 'That you will die unable to express your love to the man you love. He will suffer as I suffer knowing about your love only after your death! For he will love you as I loved her. You will suffer seeing this. You will pay. You will not be able to tell him your love, in this life! You will die with the very hands that killed my love! You will die by your own hands!' she sat there still as stone.

He dared curse her. That insolent fool deserved to be beheaded for merely letting his shadow fall on our sacred land. To add to it, he cursed her. His death was a certainty.

The unexpected again. He plunged Trinity's dagger into his heart. It took guts to kill yourself right in the heart for ordinary man. I was amazed to see such valor at such a young age. Silme could do nothing to stop him. The guards could not stop him. We watched him crawl to Trinity. Even in his last moments… we saw that love possessed for her.

Silme. Silme fell back into my hands and stayed still staring at the cadaver of the two young ones. From that moment on…she didn't move. She refused to move from bed till; I finally informed her that, because she had wanted their union, I had managed to arrange for a scared pyre to pay respects. The night of the funeral was the time she finally moved.

This time… watching the pyre burning with all glory she looked resolute.

Some change had come. But of this change I knew nothing at all. She changed from then on. She worked harder at her skills. She strengthened her will and her conduct, resting only when everything was perfect. Her rule began and I watched our clan being glorified. For the first time in all the streaks… Silme took the trouble of knowing every Shirozen, not by their name alone, but also personally. Any problem they had… they were allowed to talk to her personally. She took all measures to prevent the first ever event after her crowning from recurring.

I marveled at her strength. This cat was growing stronger with each sunrise. She was already unbearably brutal in her combats. No one matched her. Now she was less brutal… but no one still matched her. No one dared match her. Harma, dawn, Nione, Naiobe and Naomi and I alone dared try practicing with her. Maybe the fear was partially because of her being our queen, but the majority of it was because either of us either ended up unconscious or with broken limbs. This was worse when she thought about the night of the crowning in between her fighting.

We had never seen such power before… it was impossible even for a streak. But then we understood that it was partly because the streaks in her… they were strengthening her.

Then alone did we find out the horror that was to come. She walked out in a trance one morning.

'They will be here soon. But prepare yourselves.'

'Silme. Are you ok?' I tried shaking her, but I couldn't move her, an inch. Her blue eyes were cold and glazed. She was staring into the trees ahead. Then she turned to me.

'We will be scouting by the pond this night, Hwesta, you and I. The release will be done with.' She walked ahead without another word. Not one word of what she said made any sense to me whatsoever. All I could do was follow her in her shadows.

* * *

That night, after I had warned Anaria to be alert at the borders, Hwesta and I left for the pond. 

She kept telling me about the glory that had been brought to the clan since my crowning. She praised me for my skill; again she thanked me for the happiness and joy that I had restored to the clan. We were able to laugh once more. They were not burdened by my knowledge of the future. I understood the plight of the streaks before me and I was finally able to marvel at their ability.

I knew of the night to come… and I had to do everything in my power to see to it that no one was harmed. Not a warrior, not a human.

I stopped at the tree in front of the pond. She was waiting there for me. My blood began to boil at once. The minute I stepped in front of her…I wanted badly, to sever that stupid blonde head off those cursed shoulders and fling that lifeless corpse into horrifyingly hot flames… but I held back.

Hwesta jumped down behind me and fixed the creature in front of me with a fuddled stare.  
'Who be you?' she snapped at the blonde only to get a sardonic smile.

'I speak to none but the highest.' Her voice was low and deep but had a distinctly feminine touch to it.

She was beautiful; yes… there was no doubt about that. Her white blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight. Her blue eyes were paler than mine and they twinkled with sadistic pleasure of seeing me there. It had been planned. Of that I knew.

'And I do not have time to chatter nonsense as to who I am with meaningless beings.'  
She continued. My patience was fraying. How dared she call my own protector a worthless being.

'Be warned. It is better to mind your venomous tongue if you wish to speak there after, for it will be severed if not.' She took it lightly and smiled more.

'That is what I have been expecting my dear. That is exactly what I want.' She stepped closer. Hwesta shielded me at once.

She sniggered. 'The likes of you. Shield her from me? I think not Hwesta.' Mirthless laughter rang through the air. 'You might be that Vala's daughter. But you are certainly up to no good. Seems that your mother has been truly nepotistic even with kindred in giving Silme all her powers while you are here.'

'Shut up!' Hwesta growled and took a step forward. I had to stop her. She knew not this _thing_ as I did. Hwesta looked thoroughly befuddled as I stepped past her.

'You are forbidden here, from letting your shadow touch this land. Or have you forgotten it Shehinen?' I kept my cool.  
'Yes.' She nodded smirking. 'Yes I forgot. Conveniently so.' She tossed her head throwing her long hair back.

'Shehinen? Silme.' Hwesta seemed alarmed. 'The streaks warned you of this. You must leave here your grace. Please let me-'

'You must leave here your grace. Please let me. _The streaks_ warned you of this!' Shehinen mocked Hwesta and then laughed loudly. 'The streaks indeed!' she roared with laughter. Hwesta's face was reddening with anger, but I still held her back.

'Enough nonsense. I cannot waste my precious time on measly matters as you. What is it that you want? I have other business to attend to.' This shut her up. She glared at me immediately.

'Well my dear. You wouldn't be so hasty as to let your words slip. You might not have a mouth later.' She fingered her sword at her back. 'I want freedom Silme. I want freedom from this place. I want to fight you. I want to kill you. And I _will_. Then, _then_ I will have your beauty as well as your powers and _my_ freedom.' Shehinen spoke in a low serpentine hiss. 'I want _revenge_.'

'Revenge. Yes... I thought that might be it. Well all right then. I think I can spare half a moment to kill you.'

'You talk a lot you know. It might not do you good. Seems you have no respect for elders. Pity. Your ancestors… they have changed you a lot. You are different from when I brought you up.' She leered.

'You did no such thing. Do not flatter yourself Shehinen. Your _miserable_ life has evoked nothing but unending _pity_ and this very generous urge to end your misery. Now how does that appeal to you? Would you fancy a slow miserable death or would you like me to keep it quick.'

'Yes… you have achieved a lot for 24 springs. You have reason to be so insolent.' She nodded drawing her sword. It glinted in the moonlight.

'Nice sword Shehinen.' I laughed. I knew this would edge her sooner. 'Stolen from my mother, was it not? Dommage, but a pity. Need you a sword to end my small insignificant life?'

'Heed my admonishment. Be careful of letting that filthy mouth of yours speak.'

'It be not as filthy as yours Shehinen. I have seen but 24 springs as you say… and how long have you been around…. what was that… mais oui. 30 centuries yes? And oh. How be your filthy blood?'

This did it. She did not charge at me, nor did I attack. But we disappeared into the trees.  
The next moment she went crashing down to the ground.

Getting up quickly she glared into the trees.

'Show yourself you sneak! Show me your face.'

'I be a sneak? And what calls you this?' she heard my voice or rather… they, all five heard me. But they could see me not as I threw them off the trees they had been positioned in. One by one, I sent them crashing to the ground around Hwesta, who stood absolutely stunned.

Hwesta blinked as the people I had flung to the floor hurried to their feet and rushed to Shehinen, who was shooting the tree very ominous glares.

'Is this what you call a fair fight then?' she still stared into the trees in vain.

'Miserable look-alikes with your ugly face. It disgusts me. You could have done better to show me your other face. May hap that one looked good? Or not…' the sound of my laughter rang through the trees.

'Get down here now! Get out of that shadow!' she bellowed into the night. 'You will pay dearly for this. Or might your so called protector be so lucky as to pay the price.'

* * *

'Miserable look-alikes with your ugly face. It disgusts me. You could have done better to show me your other face. May hap that one looked good? Or not…' the sound of Silme's laughter rang through the trees. 

'Get down here now! Get out of that shadow!' she bellowed into the night. 'You will pay dearly for this. Or might your so called protector be so lucky as to pay the price.'

Shehinen glared at me. 'Would you like that Hwesta? Would you like to die protecting your queen?' I was ready for battle of course, but this still came as somewhat a shock to me.

They were look-alikes indeed. All five of them were identical to the original Shehinen just with an array of weapons.  
This threat had no effect on Silme whatsoever. She laughed louder than ever.

'I am quite certain that my dearest Hwesta will be able to manage her self rather better than you'd expect Shehinen. I'd suggest… that if you want to make doubles… you'd take a leaf out of-' silence. A flash of blue light and the next second, there were five more people behind me, four in armor and different weapons as well. Among them was Silme. Only the others were none other than the four streaks themselves. Each leering at each of the shehinens.

'Us.' They continued leering at Shehinen, as they stepped forward.  
'See. We like to do things…' my mother began.  
'With what you might call…' Anna continued.  
'Style.' Vilya finished.

There was something very disturbing about the grins they had on their faces. It was almost maniacal. They seemed to have that desire to end this battle by slaughtering the opponents. There was something so sinister about these women that it amazed me.

For the first time in my life, I beheld all the streaks at once. Not only that, I was the only witness to the lascivious thirst for blood these women held now. Not any blood, Crelin blood. It frightened me as nothing had before. The menacing steps past me added to it.

* * *

There's another chapter… the fighting and gore continue… but I assure you that my favorite part is only with my tasu dear… he will be here soon… rest assured. 

Thanks to you guys for reading… PLEASE! Kindly review… let me know what you think….

Domo…


	13. Sanely Insane

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in FY or LOTR,Silme and the others belong to me, with exception of names…  
A/N: Gore alert… please no judging… I just have a good imagination and I think I've watched too many movies… I'm not a cruel person… Domo…  
Oh and I love paradoxes…

* * *

_**CHAPTER 13:**_  
Sanely insane…

I joined them in the march to the Crelin in front of us.  
Little did I know the battle that was to come would be the shortest I was to encounter?  
We charged. Silme… Silme took on the real one.

Anna rooted herself to a spot, pulled out a very disturbingly murderous looking arrow out of her quiver. In the next moment, the arrowhead of that very arrow stuck out of the other side of one of the Shehinen look-alike's head, right through the center of her brows. She disappeared in smoke.

Vilya's whip lashed out after dancing a few times on the grass. The whip end sparked fire every time it made contact with the grass. Now, before the Shehinen before her could react, Vilya's whip was around her neck. She herself jumped up to the tree by her side, on to the branch and to the ground again, to hang a struggling and blazing Shehinen. Smoke again.

Quesse stood immobile with her staff at hand.

The Shehinen charged at her, the moment she got close enough, tripping her over to the ground on her back with her staff, Quesse plunged the end of her staff into the back of Shehinen's head. There was a very loud menacing cracking and crunching of bones, a pop and smoke.

My mother had already pinned the Shehinen she had to face to a tree, from as far as 15 feet, with her poisoned daggers. She aimed a last dagger with her eyes closed. And it found its mark. Dead center of the Shehinen's throat. Pop. Puff. Smoke.

My mother turned to me, as I watched them fight in awe. These women were absolutely barbaric and brutal. Something about them I had never know. But each used no more than one move to take out her opponent.

'What are you waiting for warrior? Go on. Finish that one off. I give you five blinks.'  
That smile of happiness I got in thought of slaughtering that Crelin crept to my lips again.  
Shehinen charged at me with her sword and I charged ahead with my own.

Unfortunate for her that I was skilled with dart debals, a very lethal weapon unique to the Shirozen. The balls shot from my free hand as the other wielded the sword.

The Shehinen stopped mid step bleeding from her mouth hearing the crushing of tiny glass balls embedded above her eyebrows. Pop. Smoke.

I turned to my mother who clapped my shoulder hard with appreciation.  
'Three blinks. I am impressed young one. Only few are allowed possession but Anaria has taught you well with the debals.'

We turned. Occupied very much by our lust to fight, we had failed to watch Silme. She and the original Shehinen were not at battle, rather, they stood there glaring at one another.

'I find it rather amusing that you call that style.' Shehinen sneered. 'Four ugly dogs to fight on your behalf. How rude.'

Silme did not show any signs of provocation. She smiled. 'I do call that style dear. Any given day, that is more style than you could ever think of possessing. I want some answers. For that alone am I not as hasty as they.'

'I will not answer to a midget as you.'  
'Oh you will _have_ to answer dear one. In the end. This I promise you.' For the first time I had seen in my life, Silme pulled out not her own sword, but the second sword that always hung under her first one.

There was a brilliant flash of blue. The sword was unlike any I had ever seen. It was long but had the thinnest blade possible. It shimmered with a blue silver hue.

'That sword you hold.' Silme twirled her sword around as they faced each other in a circle.  
'You disgrace my mother's sword. I will have it back.' To my surprise, the sword that Shehinen held was shimmering with a golden light.

'Yes. I see your father's sword is something you prefer. A fool he was to leave you the Coranar.' She leered at Silme.

'I am disappointed Shehinen. That you not only _stole_ my mother's sword, the nebula. The rightful partner of Coranar, but you have done it injustice by killing mere humans. I am thoroughly disappointed.' They broke the circle and pounced at the other. This was a battle I could not witness with my eyes. The light flashing from the swords was too bright. Moreover they preferred to fight in the air and in the tree branches.

We, five, knelt there, waiting for the battle to end. Then it came. There was a loud scream. Shehinen came hurtling to the ground. On colliding into the ground, like an immensely large boulder, she sent a shock wave through the ground. Another boom. Something shot into the dust cloud that had risen.

As the dust settled, we saw Silme pinning Shehinen's head to the ground with her heel. Her sword was an inch from Shehinen's throat.

'Answer me. Where is she?'  
'I will not answer to an juvenile delinquent as you.' She spat on the ground.  
'You forget that this juvenile delinquent, as the sixth streak can do this,' Silme barked at Shehinen and plunged her sword into her shoulder. I saw it tear the flesh open on the other side and jut out. 'You forget, that I have over powered you, with merely my brains.' With that turned the blade a full 180° that I saw the blade turn on the other side, crushing in its wake the shoulder bone completely. Shehinen screamed.

'Answer me! Now!'  
' You'll have to kill me first! Do you think such a small injury will get me down? Think again foolish streak!' Shehinen barked back at her.

'You'd rather die. I see. If that is what you truly wish.' I heard the first ever monster like growl from Silme. With that, the sword swished its way out of the shoulder and plummeted right into Shehinen's heart.

Silently she twitched for a moment and then lay still. Silme thrust the blade deeper into her heart.  
'Silme. That will do.' Vilya got to her feet as Silme glared at the corpse of Shehinen with utmost hatred.

'Withdraw the Coranar Silme.' Vilya commanded. Silme obeyed.  
'Hwesta.' My mother barked at me suddenly. 'You be in line for the throne. You need to protection. Join her. Take this.' she thrust a silver cloth at me.

I was shocked to hear those words. For one to hear that I was going to live longer than Silme terrified me. Another… having such responsibilities never suited me, nor did it suit Silme, at least it didn't before.

'Mother. I do not want the crown, I'd rather die before Silme and-' I got smacked so hard that my lips bled instantly, even before I had reached the floor.

'Question me not foolish cat! Go.' She yelled at me as I scrambled and went to Silme who was now kneeling beside Shehinen.

She watched me with amused eyes. 'This is not at all what I want. You should know.'  
'This is not at all what I want. You should know.' She repeated. I could not help but grin.  
The next thing she did was so revolting I wanted to hurl.

She pulled out Shehinen's dagger and cut a crescent moon into the forehead of the dead warrior, which started bleeding at once.  
'Silme.' I was thoroughly disgusted.

'I feel just as revolted Hwesta. Believe you me this isn't the most pleasant experience.' She sneered with disgust as the blood flowed.

Apparently I was mistaken. What she did _now_ was the most revolting thing, more than breaking shoulder bones with swords or piercing flesh or even Bangdir.

She dipped her finger into that blood and drew three lines on her face looking thoroughly disgusted.  
'Silme! What are you doing! That be horrible.' Turning to the streaks I found it more rattling. Not a flinch on their faces.  
Turning I fell back. Silme's blood tipped finger was near my face.  
'What in the name of the streaks are you doing?'

'You must be protected as well.' My mother caught me by the scruff of the neck and thrust me closer to her hand even as I struggled.  
To evoke nausea in me, I felt the cold bloodlines being drawn on my face.  
'Barbarians!' I hissed as Silme withdrew her hand. She merely laughed.

'Barbarians we are. But we are the blood clan. This be why we be protected. Blood of foe against foe protects you. So be it in the blood clan.'

'Disgusting. I've never heard of such a thing.'  
'That is because my dear. The Shehinen has been killed but once before.'  
I watched Silme wrap the dagger she had used to lacerate Shehinen's forehead in that silver cloth along with a strand of her white blonde hair. The streaks stood around us as we got to our feet and to my amazement, Shehinen was there no more. In her place was the most beautiful female I had ever seen after Silme.

She stared into the sky with her golden orbs. Standing up she shook her honey colored hair. The pinkness of her skin returned in full flush.

'Dear sister. Your job be done.' Each of the streaks hugged the warrior in front of us. I noticed that Silme was just as surprised as I, seeing this female in front of us.

'Loni. You make us jealous still.' Vilya smiled.  
'Tis not so dear Vilya. You be as beautiful with your most unique eyes of indigo.' She stroked Vilya's hair. ' Dear one. I have missed you so.'

Both Silme's and my mouth hung open. 'Loni? The Loni?' we gaped openly. 'As in the protector of the first ever streak 30 centuries ago?'

She turned to us and smiled a smile that made us fall in love with her instantly.  
She gazed deep into Silme's eyes and then stroked her hair. 'Your eyes. They are like I have never seen before. Their brutality…they intimidate me to speak none but the truth. They seem to be penetrating into my soul young one. Know this. With eyes as yours, not one can lie to you for the very fear of knowing that you know the truth when that is not the truth itself.'

The other streaks smiled pleased.  
'You are beautiful. Many will fall at your feet. Be wary. Be wise.' Silme nodded.  
'A particular part of your past with light hair, beware.'

'As you say my lady.' Silme bowed.  
She turned to me. 'You have the honor of being the protector of this streak have you not?' I nodded hastily.  
'Truth be told, you have the honor of being the protector of the strongest streak to come.'

'That be too much truth to be told Loni. Please. Just proceed.' My mother interrupted.  
Loni laughed a very sweet laugh. 'I thought it was Vilya's quality to be wise.'  
'It be the quality of all to be cautious of what to say.' My mother nodded amused.

'Very well. As you wish. I would like to rest finally.' Loni turned to Silme again and placed a palm on her left temple. A silver light flashed again. Silme twitched once and remained still.

I heard myself gasp upon seeing her forehead thereafter. There was a bright white crescent moon embedded into her forehead. The thing was that looked at from different directions, I could see the blue feather- sign of Quesse, the red rose- sign of Anna, starred dagger in gold- sign of; Vala; my mother, and a fiery whip- sign of Vilya.

'The streaks are with you and will arrive at your beckoning. You be the silver crescent. Queen of Shirozen. Silme bluestreak you shall be named.'

Silme knelt before Loni who then placed a hand on her head.  
She turned to me and did the same. Shamefully, I did more than twitch as I felt her hot palm searing symbols into my head.  
'You, Hwesta greenstreak are the protector of the silver crescent. Your sign be the Silver Star. Your powers shall be at hand on your call.' I bowed and she blessed me the same.

'Shironen, next in command to your queen.'  
She stepped away from us. And smiled. ' I hope to see you four very soon.' She turned to the two of us. 'You two. Keep safe and blessed be.' She disappeared in a mist. 'Relish my gifts dear ones. Look down.' We heard her voice echo in the deep woods.

Once more, looking down, our mouths fell open.  
We were no more in our day clothes. We now stood in Shirozen armors.

I was in Shironen armor in blue. Silme's Shirozen was black. Both having short skirts, corset topped sleeveless vest in impenetrable material, with wristlets in the left hand and shoulder length gantlet to rightly conceal the right hand that always remained concealed in our clan.

'Armors of honor.' Anna stroked my hair gently.  
'Pray tell me dear streak.' I knelt before her. 'How be that the first protector alive on the slaying of the Shehinen?'  
'Your responsibility reveals itself upon you now Hwesta.' She sat down before me.

'Listen well dear one. The Shehinen is on the loose. Upon the capture of the Shehinen by the streak, if by chance bodily death occurs you are allowed to sustain it in your soul. As you see, the protector held the Shehinen in her soul upon the demise of the streak. So she has been all life long.'

'But be she not immortal?'  
'Even so Hwesta. There be chances. And might be that she has to leave for reasons unspeakable. May hap that the streak not stay always for other duty calls,' Vilya nodded down at me.

'Tis important that you understand your role young one. That is what matters.' Silme's mother turned to me after staring heartily at Silme. I knew I wanted to nod but my mother pounced on me before I could.

'Tis is more important that you be not selfish and shoulder all the responsibility you have been bequeathed. With out grudges like an honorable, true blooded Shirozen.'

'Yes mother!' I coughed in her hold on my throat.  
'Best that you understand,' she got off me and turned to Silme, who was now laughing silently, to her heart's content.

I saw her turn to Silme. 'Seriousness. Diligence. The future, which prophecy has begun. She is free. The past is to be the present. And the kin will be the murdered and murderer. The freedom will come and now, so will the release. The release first of all.'

Her mother stepped to her. 'With pain comes endurance and for pain endurance must come. Proving the truth is easier than proving a lie. Proving a lie will kill, but proving a truth might murder.'

'Proving sanity is harder than proving insanity. Insanity comes with sanity, sanity comes only with insanity.' Anna turned to her now. I could not understand why they were talking with such paradoxes. _Insanity comes with sanity?_

'Being true is good and the good are true.' Vilya turned to her finally.  
'But the truth may be hidden, for truth comes better with hiding and hiding is better for truth. The truth will also find ways to reveal itself; it is also better to find ways to reveal the truth. Paradoxes are everything in life. From paradoxes comes understanding and confusion. It is up to you to solve your self. You are a paradox. You are a paradox, which has chosen one contradiction over another. You exist but you do not exist…. you are there fore you are. But you are therefore you are not. You are not you but you are you and you are someone else. Someone else cannot be you, but you by all means can be someone else.' By the time Vilya finished her paradox, my head was sinking deeper into the seas of confusion, Silme apparently understood every word that had been uttered.

They turned to me together. 'Shironen.' They said.

'Meaning, the next. Brings you to light Hwesta. As the next in line to the throne after the queen. The general of the clan, you are the right hand. You must by all means think of your clan, but before that, you must worry about the streak.' AS Anna spoke to me, I understood the seriousness of the situation. But I still did not understand one word of what had just been said. I knew not what this real Shehinen matter was about or just why in the name of the streaks, she even existed. The only thing I knew for certain was that my duties had been laid before me and I had no other reason to think of anything but protecting Silme all the time. I knew from that moment on, my life would never stay the same.

* * *

There's another for the record…  
Quite long winded… but I'll get to the point… The story gets interesting, I promise… almost like those video games… the get more interesting the higher up you go… I'm trying to improve my writing… so please let me know… kindly R&R… Domo… 


	14. Clandestine

Disclaimer: I Do not own FY or LOTR or any of the characters in the two, I have merely borrowed the names….

A/N: it might seem weird that no one from FY has popped up yet…  
Time progresses at only one speed, and it's perspective that makes the difference.The ugly history, however long winded it be, has to rear it's ugly head sometime,I say the sooner the better… more time for action and reality later no?  
Likewise… please bear with me on this… my promise is still good now,  
Domo.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 14:**_  
Discoveries and clandestine lives…

By the time we returned to the village, Hwesta was so seriously lost in thought that she almost lost her way more than twice. She finally pulled me back and stopped me right there, a step outside the borders.

'I need be free your grace.'

'Be free then Hwesta,' I settled down on the branch, this was a time I had expected sooner to come.

'What were they talking about in the forest Silme. What do those contradictions mean? I understood not one word of what was spoken. Why be things so complex in the life of a queen. Or why be the life of a streak so complex?'

'The truth has been a lie to date. The truth is hidden, the truth has _been_ hidden and the truth is _trying_ to reveal itself. I am the means. I am the path for the revelation. I will be the proof of sanity; I will be proof of insanity. I will be the murderer and the kin will be the murdered. The kin might not be murdered but the kin will be the murderer and murdered. Sanity will be path to insanity and from insanity will come sanity. The prophecy holds the truth, but the prophecy has also held the lie as the truth. The revelation will come, and will the release. For the revelation will come the release, for the release will come the revelation. The rest is for you to see and me to know.' She was motionless with confusion as I leapt off the tree.

She stood there for a minute and then leapt after me in a hurry.  
'Silme! I still do not understand one bit of what you have said. All you have done befuddled me further.'

'I have a work for you.' She snapped erect.

The days went by with not many events. It was peaceful till that night the rumor came that the Crelin, hearing of the release of the Shehinen, grouped with her and were to attack us that moonfall.

Harma, Anaria and Hwesta were ardently deep in discussion about the protection as I stood gazing out at the crescent moon by the window. I did naught, but listened still as to what my generals would do to keep the clan out of harm's way.

'I still understand it not. Silme can take out those blind bats single-handedly,'  
Hwesta insisted. 'I see not the point to be worried.'  
'Hwesta, you know not the truth about the Crelin.' Anaria seemed very agitated.

'Tell me then ancient one. I would like to understand this so called past of mystery better. Enlighten this oblivious mind.' Hwesta was half glaring at Anaria who kept insisting that they be on the look out and keep out the best of the ranks by the borders.

'Crelin…are those 'blind bats' you refer to. They are the female warriors under the rule of Nwalme.'

'Is she not dead Anaria?' Harma bemused. 'How be they still under the rule of a deceased? Far as I have been acquainted, she has been dead since the beginning of our clan. Was she not the perfidious one? The fall of Anna be at her hand, the streak at the hand of the traitor is the legend.'

'That be the truth. That is the fall of Anna and also Nwalme, who thereafter traded with the unspoken ones below. She lives to this day in the world of vengeance. She be the maker of blind warriors who equal in no way our sorority.' Anaria nodded thoughtfully. 'She be the traitor who turned bad and was evicted from the sisterhood. Since then has the rule to slay the traitor started. Glad to note, no traitor has been so prosecuted so far and so far have there not been traitors.'

'But that gives no reason now for fear. We are under the protection of the strongest one. The strongest of the streaks.' Hwesta argued. 'WE are well capable of disintegrating a foe by ourselves.'  
'Do you not see then, that the Shehinen has so been connected with Crelin and more specifically Nwalme?'  
'We have done not a wrong to be 'righted' by the filth of the world.' Hwesta rammed her hand hard on the table before them.

'Shehinen be after the streak, now that she be in the spirit form. We must be prepared at all costs. It will not do good for harm to come to the streak that has just arrived. The arrival of the next will be far.' Anaria nodded confused. 'The harm of the new one will lead to pandemonium. The destruction will begin. The white will not come. The Epoch noir will stay forever. That must not be.'

Hwesta turned to me. 'Your highness. You have not uttered a word since our arrival. What be your command?'

They stared shocked seeing me laugh suddenly.  
'Why be you so confusing my lady. We comprehend it not.'  
'Hwesta, Anaria, Harma.' I turned to them finally. At once their eyes shot to the floor, away from my gaze at once. They stood there with bowed heads.

'My stare still revolts you then?'  
'Tis not so dear one. It be of respect that we not look into a high being's eyes.' Anaria said seriously.  
'You know that I know of the truth in your mind as it is. I need not have a contact of eyes to know this. My eyes will not bore into your soul. Look up and into my eyes if you have any respect for me.'

They looked up at once.  
'The protection of the clan is up to me. And me alone.'  
'But your grace you cannot risk it single-handedly and-'  
'Be you not the one who praised me of being strong enough to destroy the blind bats as you call them, by myself? Were you not so sure of my strength even above me, when I spoke not a word about it?'

'That be truth your grace, but your protection be of more importance now than I had seen before. I was foolish to imagine as risk so-'

'You trust not me then, my protector? Is that the case?' I enjoyed very much, getting my dearest vexed. My authority terminated her rights to argue with me as before, but she was in the fix of still providing an explanation to me. They saw not the satisfaction or the smile that came on my face seeing this one so charged up. I made sure.

As far as I had seen for myself. Since my fateful crowning, I had done well 'abstaining from emotions'; at least I had tried well. There hadn't been many complaints from Anaria for my not doing so. That was a consolation. I had learnt much of Vala's rule on the scared territories of Neo. Then alone did I learn just how much work and effort went into being the protectors of the land.

Being a Shirozen warrior, naturally, I helped any soul in real trouble; though my folk called me guilty of 'shirking responsibilities'; of which Hwesta alone knew.

Now being the primary guardian of the entire area was somewhat a task.  
This would normally have been lesser work, had it not been for the streaks.

The streaks, they seemed a godly lot. I could not still relate myself to them. Their powers indeed were almost godly. I have always wondered why they had been given powers we humans had not. Why it was that they could come and go in the blink of an eye. Why they had such great powers, to change the lives of all they met.

This power still threatened me. I had to have all these in my control and my efforts in learning them from those very streaks in my head seemed to help only a small bit.

I had much to learn still. Nonetheless, this always excited me. Seeing the streak as I grew up, I always dreamt of having special powers, like that of healing or apparating, which would make my life happier and make me stronger and more powerful. As I grew up, I dreamt of being indeed, the strongest Shirozen warrior. To my resentful satisfaction, this was becoming real even as I stood there. The process of learning never stopped.

They waited still for my answer, Harma, Anaria and a very uncomfortable Hwesta.

'This night, is of much significance. It will not be for the attack or defeat of weak blind warriors upon the warriors of blood. It will be for the rising.' I turned back to the sky. The full moon shone beautifully.

'Rising my lady?' they looked surprised. 'Rising of what?'  
'Ablution. By the pond. At the moon's highest light. Blessed be.'  
'But my lady-'  
'Leave!' I raised my voice. 'And prepare for the coming,'  
They did not object. I stood facing the sky still, hearing them leave.

'You have dared stepped into sacred grounds. A pity death can help you no more.' Silence.  
'I have no time for small games. Be not so cowardly. Show me your true self, Shehinen. I have known of your presence all evening.'

A light flashed as I turned around. I found it to be originating from amidst smoke.  
'Enough with the light show. It has no meaning before me. Stop it,' when I barked alone did the flashes stop. There. Before me stood two women.

Both as beautiful, both as dead.  
Shehinen stood tall in her blue Shironin armor while the one behind her, stood in her black reine armor. She stood tall with dark red hair and strangely luminous blood red eyes.

'Shehinen. That be your silly trick I presume.'  
'Little girl I warn you. You speak off the limit.' Shehinen growled at me.  
'That ugly face, show me not it. Why not, could you have kept that other face for the outer peace? Why do you scare us with such unpleasantness as your face?' I laughed. She was getting angrier by the second. Exactly what I needed.

'You at least could have convinced her.' I nodded to the other, as she smirked at me.

'I'd rather not waste my energy on petty things as looks, tis not all that makes a life.' She replied laughing out aloud. 'Albeit, I must agree that it has been of much amusement to me, to see measly human souls regard that face as one of beauty.'  
'WE think along the same lines then.' She nodded grinning as Shehinen looked between us keeping her anger in check.  
'Warnings must be taken seriously foolish streak. Be warned.' She growled at me again.

'I also see that you have been but second in command to her Shehinen? A mere Shironin armor. Oh but that must be a disgrace.'  
'Foolish one. You know not the power of the Shironin.'

'Oh but I do, just a pity it does not compliment that horrendous face of yours. So-' the instant I snapped my finger both of them growled badly.  
'What be the meaning of this?' Shehinen shouted as she charged at me. Another click of my hand and she had been thrown back into wall with a crash.

'Silme! _What_ is the meaning of this?' the other one hissed just as angrily.  
'Don't you recognize them dears? They be the common clothes that you adorned before the streaks had made the mistake of honoring you with the armors. I merely did what must have been done by Anna, whence it was given. Tu comprends? Understand?'

She glared at me. 'What have you called us upon?'  
'Might you be in a hurry then? I was of the opinion that once this free, we could have a small chat.' She shot me smoldering looks as I pulled up my chair.

'Mais avant ce moment. Before that.' I turned to the window. 'You sneaky little Shironen. Walk out of your hiding. I have known of your hiding since you thought of it. Face me in the light. Be brave.'  
Hwesta jumped in through the window from the branch above and immediately crumpled to the floor on her knees in a bow.

All I could do was sigh. 'Explain.'  
'Your grace, I was worried upon hearing voices that-'  
'Yes, yes I know of what you think. Very well. You may stay. But speak not of this to anyone. This be between those two, the streaks and I alone. Comprendez? And while we be at the topic, t'would be of help, a great help indeed if you were not so scared of me dear Hwesta. I am still your Silme, I hopefully will stay so. Yes, I behave as your queen should and I will not take insolence, but that is natural in the blood clan. Why be you so scared? Wipe off that smear and start afresh dear, for it be a disgrace to be afraid of anyone when you have not wronged, and I must mention that it be indeed a deed that causes me great sorrow. You be my best friend.' I turned to the other as she glared at me about to interrupt me. 'I will come to you in a moment. A Shirozen must have patience.' I turned to Hwesta yet again.

Her head was bowed and she was lost in thought.  
'Might you be able to hurry it a bit Hwesta. Time be of the essence?' I insisted. She finally looked up and smiled.  
'Your grace, I will do as I am told. I am afraid no more. For you.' She bowed again and looked up again. This time with more pride and strength flashing in her eyes.

This brought a satisfied smile on my lips. 'Now that that be done with.' I turned to Shehinen and the other.  
'What should I call you now?' I looked up at the red head after eyeing Shehinen.

'Be it Shehinen.' The leer on my face seemed to have irked the red head. ' Or…august?'  
Her head snapped up from looking at Shehinen.  
'How…how do you know that?' she stuttered. I could see that I had hit the nail on the head.

'By now dear, you know that I am a streak. I make it a point to know things of this sort.' My smiled irked her more. ' But I gather that you know nothing of my past.'

'You wouldn't know how wrong you were.' August glowered at me  
'No, no, no. You understand me incorrectly. You know nothing of _my_ past. Not my mother's. That be hers and not mine. My past as be really concerned with my life began after you killed her. As far as I am concerned, my past be the life I have lived till now… but you certainly have too much of a past, do you not august… you have lived, pardon me, been dead for ever so long.'

She let out a very audible growl.  
'May I call you then, Ian August? Would that be wrong?'  
She stopped blinking at hearing this. She trembled for a few moments as she stood and then collapsed to her knees and sat on the ground staring at the floor, tears welling in her red eyes.

I heard Hwesta gasp. 'You were Shirozen. How dare you to shed meaningless tears!' she bellowed. 'Wipe off those meaningless filthy tears at once! You be now in front of the streak! The Shirozen queen! Remember that!' she started forward at once but I stopped her.

'Let her be. Whether she sheds tears or laughs. It bothers me not. I want the truth out now. I have a long journey. Be not hasty. You will act when I allow it.'

She still glared at august. I could distinctly hear her muttering. 'Filth of blood. Scum. Disgrace to all of the sister hood!'  
'The scum and disgrace you speak of Hwesta, be the first streak of all time.'  
I heard Hwesta crash to the floor. 'WHAT!'

'You were the first streak. Feu rouge. The red fire.' august nodded to the floor.  
'You were the reine du clan. The queen of the clan.' She nodded yet again.  
'Tell me if I speak the truth, you were in battle with the Floi filth. T'was winter solstice. He came to you in your battle. To fight against you' She nodded again and sighed.

'Ian. He came there on. He fought me, the battle was fierce and I was stronger. I almost destroyed him….' Her voice trembled even more. Shehinen sat there with a flabbergasted look on her face.

'What happened? Why did you not kill him?'  
'His eyes. They touched me with their light. I saw at once that he had been forced to fight. That in reality he had such a noble spirit. Such honor, as I had never seen in a man before… I saw him in the light of the moon. And I could not kill him. For that I have paid dearly.'

Hwesta was blinking stupidly hearing this. 'You nursed him back to health in the forest. And he began to connect with you as you did with him. He began to fall in love with you. He was as drawn to your beauty as he was to the beautiful person inside that you were. You were drawn to him the same…. until… your lust took over. That having resulted in his child inside you. Is it true?' she nodded as more tears spilled out of her eyes.

* * *

I could do no more than stare blankly. The worst sin in the clan! By the first ever streak!  
I could not believe what Silme was explaining.  
A man, she failed her duties for a man…who was an enemy…. leading to a lovechild?

This was the most horrible thing I had ever heard. But Silme continued. She looked calm as ever and she looked as though she had all the knowledge of the so called past and was narrating it just to make a point. I could not comprehend still why she was doing this, even if it was to prove a point… what was it. What would it lead to?

'You hoped that his child, would indeed be like he. Tall as a tree, strong as an ox with blonde hair like the sun and the bluest of eyes. For you loved him still and he stayed true to you. He left his vengeful country and came to you wholeheartedly, whereon you lived a peaceful life till you were found.' At this her head snapped up and she growled.

'You do know your mother has been alive since I was queen. She has been with all the streaks till she became one herself.' She glared at Silme, who stayed clam still.

'I am aware of that yes. But what does that have to do with your being found.'  
'It was because of _her_ that the Bangdir started. I was the first to be branded. She betrayed! I treated her as my own child and she betrayed me! She told them of my secret life!'

This made Silme jump to her feet. She grabbed the chair in a flash and flung it hard at august who crashed into the wall. No blood. She was already dead. Shehinen rushed to help her out. At that instant I knew that nothing in existence would make this revelation of 30 centuries of history la conic.

'You cannot deny the truth.' August laughed. 'Thrashing me will not destroy the truth unfortunately.'  
'That is not the truth. And the sad part of it be that you know it not.' Silme glared at august. 'That filth that you call a friend be the reason! Look at that face! Do you not see it? The betrayal! It be so clear!' Silme bellowed now.

August did look and she must have found something written all over Shehinen's face for she bellowed with rage and bodily threw Shehinen to the opposite wall. But I saw nothing but confusion.

As I watched august sat there panting hard, rage eminent.  
'She be not Shehinen august.' Silme stated simply.  
'I know! I know!' she growled even more moving to thrash a very dazed Shehinen again.  
'If you break one more brick under this roof, I will make sure you mend it without your magic.' Silme barked suddenly and august stopped but she continued to glare at Shehinen.

'Unlike you august,' Silme's voice turned table. It was calm in the blink of an eye. 'She has not that ability to remember her identity or past. All she knows…be that with you… she needs to drink fresh innocent and pure blood so that she retains her beauty which we have mocked so. To be truthful, she be actually very beautiful… but that be her down fall. Do you not remember one person, in your time, in your clan with a Shironen armor… who was obsessed with her own beauty?' August gasped and spun around to take a better looked at Shehinen's face.

She was whimpering under the gaze of the stronger one. 'August. I know not what she talks of…'  
'How dare you! You be the traitor!' August bellowed with rage as she thrust Shehinen against the wall. 'You were the reason for this horrendous fate of mine! You were the reason he died!' hot angry tears seemed to spill without an end in sight.

'But august! I know not of what you speak!' Shehinen whimpered even more.  
'Neither do I your grace. Please elucidate.' I needed to know things through to follow this anymore. Why was there so much anger around?

Silme turned to me. For the first time I noticed her crescent moon turning white slowly.  
She fixed me with a stern look. 'Have you heard of a traitor under the perfidious?'

'Yes, Anaria whence explained the history of Nwalme to me. The kin placed in the clan to spy. Mae, daughter of the perfidious.' I nodded, but just barely.

'You behold that very scum.' Silme shrugged and turned back to august again.  
'Hear me through rouge. My mother as you say, told me of her upbringing at your hands… but she be not the traitor. The minute Mae was evicted from her clan, being recognized as the filth, stripped of her Crelin magic by which her sisterhood could know of her presence, Mae, was homeless and lurking in the forest. My mother. You took her to meet your beloved in the forest.' August nodded not knowing how to react.

Silme continued. 'She had been followed on her return once. She had the truth of your Arcanum woodland home. Your clandestine life. She was but a child then. Mae went to her mother and the truth was revealed. To attain place in good books of Crelin, to blarney Floi into alliance with Crelin, she revealed that secret to Floi herself. And that be the reason this started.' Silme stood by the window again.

'The cruse that has befallen you as has been given to me. It works to this day. Does it not? Well, the only common factors between you and my mother, be that both survived the Bangdir, unlike poor Trinity, and both be streaks.' August nodded giving up all efforts to even keep her eyes open any more.

'Curse my lady? There be a curse?'  
'Yes, Hwesta, that be where the story begins.' She turned to me again. Those eyes probing torturously into mine. I could not bear it, but I had to keep contact, and not be disrespectful. 'The Bangdir was initiated. She was prohibited from stepping out the borders of the village. Floi sent a small infantry to force her son back with her. With a lot of struggle he came back to august. But seeing that her clan bound her, he had no choice. Her child, she knew of the coming, indeed she broke the bond to give Ian his daughter and patch up with Floi.'

'Did it work?'  
'Afraid not. Floi thought of august as the reason for her bereaving with her son till the end.'  
'Ian died? When? How?'

'He died of an illness that was unknown, but more so, he died of a broken heart. But that was after he knew what his mother had done. Floi cursed Shehinen, for the Crelin were foe to them too. But then, august had to repent too for taking her son away from her, and brining the downfall of Floi. The thing that made him curse his own mother was that, Floi cursed august to live as a spirit with certain death only at the hands of the powerful one to be born. With that, she cursed her daughter, who would bring ruin to Floi's kingdom. August was cursed with her daughter; she was cursed to drink blood of the innocent, the innocence she took away from Ian, for their daughter to survive at all.'

'How atrocious!'  
'Mae, Mae was cursed to drink blood so she could retain the beauty she was so obsessed with.' Mae, I saw was sulking.

'With the death of Ian, the kingdom fell. For the queen died of a sad heart after her son. August was a spirit. Mae was a spirit, or barely so.'

'But I have been told that Nwalme has been involved with Shehinen. Should not this Shirozen streak have stayed away from that evil?' I was puzzled by this occurrence.

'That is true. Nwalme took her chance. She approached august and offered help. She had no choice but to accept. Nwalme was the only one who, other than herself, knew of the truth. For the protection of the streak power, august was clever enough.' Silme turned to eye august who was still sitting tight with her eyes shut. A smile played on her lips.

'She agreed to exist with Shehinen and go after the power of the streak Nwalme was after. But even so she made sure that Nwalme would never get that power.'

'How be that.'  
'Loni. Loni was the first protector. Once within Loni, bound by Shirozen spirits, Nwalme could draw not the power.' Silme smiled even more. 'Captured in that body, they could do no more than their curse. Which is still unfortunate. But still, I should say, she still got the protection she wanted from Nwalme without breaking a promise.'

'It is in the duty of the streak to protect her own powers.' August spoke up finally.  
'Then you have done well. But now is the time for the truth. One truth I will reveal to you august is this. I am the powerful one who will mercifully end your torturous life here. I am the sixth streak. The blue starlight. The streaks after you have done a wonderful feat of keeping you off the powers. Have they not. But it was not for them to take this responsibility, for it is mine alone.' Silme suddenly stood there towering over august.

'Where is she?' I stared blankly, but wasn't alone in doing so. Mae was just as puzzled.  
August glared up at Silme indignantly. 'That is one thing you will never find out about me.'  
'Run then. For I have no use for you. But know this. Her death…will be certain. I will be the prosecutor. She cannot hide from a streak and you know that well. As long as Shirozen blood still runs through her veins, even through the centuries of surviving with blood of others, I will find her. Warn her then, that her miserable existence will have a gruesome end, even before she can commence her acts of evil. Be gone!'

Shehinen hurriedly wrapped her arms around august and engulfed them in smoke. They disappeared. I sat on the floor still flabbergasted.  
Silme walked to me and sat on the floor before my eyes, wearing a carefree smile.  
I stared with a mixture of confusion and rapture. How was it possible for such a person to exist?

'You wish to ask me about this 'she' I have been referring to.' I think I nodded for she sighed. 'I was of the opinion that you were smarter. Very well. I speak of the true heir to the clan. Tis not I. Tis not you. It be Vana. The cursed kin of the red streak. August took aid to hide away her daughter so Floi would not kill her. She lives to this day. And because of Nwalme's influence she is excogitating plans to unleash evil and chaos into the life that has been so horrible to her. She wishes for every person existing to suffer life as she has. That is why I must stop her. That will be the reason époque blanche will come. The coming of the white.' I tried to take in all that was being thrown at me.

'But the journey will be perilous.'  
'Journey?'

'The rising is for that of the streaks. They need be resurrected for the complete protection and part of the existence of the seven at the end of the black era. They will rise from me this night. They will stay on. They will journey to protect everything they can from Vana's evil.'

'My queen. Then on this journey. I will serve you with my life. To be part of the prophecy with you will be the greatest honor I could be given, bless me.' I bowed my head.

* * *

Thanks so much you people there…  
I can't do without the support… keep reading and kindly review…

MercuryMoon… you have no idea how grateful I am… it was such a morale booster… thanks so much… the idea you talked about is still churning in my head… we'll see how it turns out… stay in touch… Domo.

Domo arigato gozaimasu.  
Ja Mata.


	15. Proof

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in FY or LOTR, some names I have merely borrowed.

* * *

**_CHAPTER15_**:

Proof of a fact?

My explanation of the past did not help. But truth, that truth I was fighting so hard to help surface, it was out. The world would be a better place with the truth known. Though nothing came of this talk, I was satisfied that I had helped in the revelation.She bowed to serve me, Hwesta. She understood not the gravity of the situation. I did not expect her to. But having some encouragement from none but my dearest was consoling in levels I could not explain.

For a certainty, this journey would be perilous. I knew of my fate. I knew of my fate and that of others, horribly so, but I could not stop fate. It played me. I was ready to face my fate though a lot of it still remained in foggy waters. My death…inevitable. My existence, insignificant. At least nearly insignificant.

My mistakes flashed before my eyes. They urged me to relive them, learning from them at the same time. I was cursed with this sight, but it is my savior. My long, long journey…it wound before me into untouched roads. But these roads… the roads I would take to make the difference had better be the right ones, for I had no chances of redress. None whatsoever.

My perilous journey, I knew it would teach me things I never dreamt I would know.My perilous journey, I had a lot to do before on it I could go.

My mistakes taught me this, things will go as planned, but you must also plan for things to go well. No mistake as that of Trinity's or mine should ever be repeated in the future…till I am alive; of this I had to make sure. Till I am alive and able, I am to serve my clan.

August, she was Shirozen still, this I knew. But of this I knew too, that she was a spirit in haste to save the life of a cursed daughter in an unknown time. This sentiment I knew not. And the only thought I pondered was how she could feel so much when she indeed was the first to be blessed with divinity of the streak. How she could house such human emotions when in our clan, we knew not most by name, but saw them still in the eyes of those humans we were sworn to protect. That fear in their eyes as they shook at facing death, how could they teach a cold heart such things?

Ablution she said. This was one thing I did not understand. What good would come from ceremonial bathing, if your heart was not pure?My only reply for this question was, 'Hwesta. It is not in your power to question orders. You are merely to follow them.'

Reasoning, my mother had taught the two of us, was what would solve problems around us. The easiest way to solve any problem was to think about it's conditions logically, yet here blind obedience gave no such scope for free thinking. I knew not if it was for the fear or betrayal or something else…

* * *

Ablution, our priestesses order.

The mighty ones, the stronger from the strongest. A chosen douzaine, the protectors we were called, we gathered by the banks. Silme. Silme placed herself in prayer on the other. We saw all she did, but what we beheld then on… one of the more horrifying things I had seen yet.

My goddess, she stood there in a delicate but dazzling white gossamer gown. Her flowing hair reminded my of black velvet and her probing eyes gazing into the falling night reminded me of those stones twinkling high above. My dazzling queen, her innocent beauty pleased me more than I can place in with words.

I heard prayers being muttered. But looking around, I felt proud to be one of the strongest.The clan, they waited for us by the campfire set up near the very banks we stood on. They waited in awe, as we, watching our beloved queen.

Silme, she stopped, got to her feet and walked straight to the water. I was of the opinion that this would be simple. Little did I realize when she continued walking into the bone freezing water, shimmering with the twinkling gems, that she would be gone underneath completely. Panic as I had never before felt took the better of my sense. As I tried to get to her, Anaria pulled me back roughly.

'The orders are not to be disobeyed.' My protests feel on stone ears. Her iron grip still held me as I waited with bated breathes for Silme to rise from the waters again. The increasing fear that indeed the mighty one had drowned, choked my heart.

At last, at last we saw the disturbance we had waited for. Slowly a very wet person, Silme walked out of the water just as she had walked in, with the pride of a Shirozen queen. Unblinking eyes stared at nothing _but_ the fire as she walked to the fire.

We followed in silent command. Tacit commands guided us to form a ring of protection around Silme as she stood before the fire.

Prayers of the white, a custom, she knelt in prayer again. 'Le grail de l'etoile. The cup of the star.' She held her hand out to me staring still at the fire. I handed it to her with trembling hands. 'Poingard sacre.' This time plain fear took over. I regretted giving her the dagger at once.

Turning to the fire once again, she held her hand high above the grail and in fluid stroke, a flinch less stroke; she basically lacerated her wrist, letting the blood drip into the cup.

'Silme!' Anaria's grip, it tortured me as I tried in vain to get to her. I watched with horror in my eyes, the blood trickle down her hand. They stained her beautiful gown. My increasing unease… she understood apparently. For, she turned to me and smiled suddenly.

'It is as you wish dear one.' She held her wrist out to me, and I felt myself dash to her only too happily. Her smile pleased me as I tended to her hand. 'Why be this the case Hwesta. Why pure white silks for the stains of blood?' she asked me in befuddlement.

'My lady, I live to serve you as of now. For you, I will have none but the best,' her smile turned to more of a light chortle which pleased me immensely.

Binding her wrist in one such cloth of silk, I left her to join the circle of protection yet again. Now a fear plagued my heart… what would she do for the ritual? What extent would she go to? How much physical torture would she inflict upon herself?

'The circle. Bon courage. Do not break. My instructions are to be followed to the last breathe if you wish to see me safely to the other side.' Silme glanced at her warrior circle once with strict eyes of a queen. But I noticed when she came to me, the softness and fondness she held behind those very brutal blues. For the first time since she had changed… I wanted to stare into the now endlessly beautiful blue seas of Silme's eyes.

Her eyes were now fixed on the fire before her. To my relief, she placed the dagger on the grass before her. She began a chant, a chant that we could not comprehend.

At this, the fire seemed to grow to greater heights that we who stood well away could feel the heat. I but wondered how hot it would be for Silme.

Out of nowhere she procured the sacred stardust that was the exclusive possession of none else but the high priestess.

It was literally stardust. The thing the debals were made of. The debals could not be crushed to form stardust, but only made from stardust. This unique stardust had the ability to entrance all those who gaze upon it. It soothes the hurt heart, the grieving and the pain in the eyes of the beholder, but in the wrong hands it had properties to kill without an instant to spare. The reason for it's rationed use is it's magic. It can give the user powers she'd never dreamt of. To talk to the gods and what not.

It was as beautiful as its name suggests. Shining as beautifully as the stars, the light rainbow like dust flowed into the grail as though it were liquid.

To my brief horror, the dagger was in her hands once more. But this time around it was merely being used to stir the contents together.Then came the most unnerving sight I'd never imagined I'd witness.

After a bit more of the chants, which we still could not make meaning of, Silme raised the grail well above her as if making at toast to the gods, then…she had sip out of it.

Her own blood! She had her own blood in her throat!Her eyes began to bleed, she sat there grimacing.

Then the bleeding stopped. She sat still for a while gazing into the sky, the stains of blood from her eyes still running down her face. Out of another gossamer bag, she brought out a lavender rose.

I watched her throw it into the grail, stirred again and another awful sip. She muttered something before falling back to the ground, turning pale.

She lay there silently, her face contorted with pain, like she was being tortured. Yet we could see no damage to her on the outside whatsoever.

'Form the circle! Break it not!' Anaria yelled as she ran to Silme and knelt beside her. I was not going to be left out this. As the others formed the circle, I made sure I was beside my Silme.

She was undergoing some sort of mental torture it seemed. Then, as suddenly as it came, it went. The color came back to her face and she lay still.

She got up slowly and turned to the fire again. This time, she threw the wet rose into the fire and it rose sky-high and violet. Suddenly, we felt the heat no more.

Out of the blaze stepped out, unmistakably, Anna. Her violently violet eyes twinkling with satisfaction. She stepped to Silme quickly and soothed her.

'You have done me justice. This test you have passed. Your wisdom will take you far. Blessed be.' Silme barely nodded in reply before reaching into the bag another time.

Out came a yellow feather…. Drenching the feather in the grail, she had another awful sip.

This time, instead of falling back, she was _thrown _back. Her skin turned milky white, her eyes were blank as milk and she was writhing on the ground as though she had white hot metal pressed against all of her skin.

The terrorizing part of it was watching her eyes flutter revealing ghostly whites. We held her down, with Anna by our side, to the ground. She struggled to get out, tossing her head from side to side.

Finally it stopped after a lot of struggle. She lay still for a moment. I was happy and relieved to see that her eyes were penetratingly blue once more.

We held her up with very little difficulty as she gathered her balance.

Taking in a deep breathe, she threw the feather into the fire, which once more grew sky high blazing yellow, out of which none but her own mother stepped out. She rushed to Silme at once and again soothed her daughter as Anna had done.

'Blessed be. Your courage and endurance pleases a lot. Blessed be. Prepare for the green.' Silme merely nodded again before reaching into the gossamer bag again to retrieve an emerald star about the size of my finger.

She dipped it into the grail yet again, for the barbaric sip of her own blood. I knew by this time that this was the working of the stardust. There was no other explanation I could think of.

For the first time as I waited for something to happen to my queen as a sign, I saw the worry in her mother's eyes. She seemed to have drifted back to some horrible moment in the past, which she was reliving through her daughter very involuntarily. Again, about this worry I understood nothing. All I cared about then was seeing to it that Silme got through this without sustaining major casualties.

This time, this time, had I not stopped her, she would have fallen straight into the fire in front of her. Again she fell back and writhed with her eyes shut close. She was trying her best to suppress her pain, or at least she was trying her best not to reveal her weakness to those before her.

Her arms shot out. On them, to my deepest horror, I found blood. Right there before my very own eyes, I saw her skin being cut in strokes of three in one, as if with a giant fork.

Instantly, her bleeding worsened before she suddenly curled up, holding her arms to protect her heart. I understood that we were part of a blood clan, but making someone bleed incessantly was far beyond the line called sanity… but could this mean… the paradoxes…

The cuts engraved deeper. It was a horrible sight to see, especially for me. I hated it when Silme got herself wounded even in battle, for she was always the fussy one who preferred to let the wounds heal naturally and not do anything to them. She always warned me that if I didn't feel the real pain of hurt sometimes, I wouldn't know what it would be like to have perfect health at all. That I'd never appreciate real blessings…

In any case, these wounds… they'd take very long using medicine, and even longer to let them heal naturally. I watched her bleed and finally it stopped. Silme lay there limp on the ground, barely breathing, staring up into the sky with brightest blue eyes. She wasn't even blinking… unnaturally, it was almost as if she were dead, had it not been for the signs of her breathing lightly.

Slowly, hands still bleeding, she got up and stared at me.

For a whole minute she sat there staring at me. And I sat there under that wary gaze, uncomfortably. But as I sat there, I realized that since her becoming a streak, I have been most afraid. Than I have ever before in my life. And that too, all for her alone.

Fear is weakness and I realized more than anything, the weakness in my life, more than my own well being, Silme's safety had become my weakness… as I sat there, I wondered, _Is this truth the weakness for all the protectors?_

A moment before she turned to the fire once more, I saw something in her eyes. I knew at once it was a warning, there was more to come and it was definitely worse than this…

_Brace yourself…_was what I made out of that glint of danger in her eyes. She threw the blood stained star into the fire, which glowed green after which my mother stepped out. It was then that I understood what she meant by test.

Each of these streaks had been testing her strength in their expertise.

I couldn't believe that she had to prove herself to be a streak when she had been forced into it and told that she was a streak and there was no other choice for her. It seemed very flummoxing to go through so much if it was already fact that she was the chosen one.

The other thing was that I couldn't believe that her own mother with mine actually tested her enough to voluntarily bleed her. My mother, I stared at her as she knelt before Silme and bowed lightly.

'You have exceeded my expectations, you have done better that I have taught you…I am pleased but the worst is yet to come. Blessed be.'

When she turned to me, I was glaring at her. 'How could you do this to her? Why are you doing this? Why does she have to prove herself to you if you were the ones who told her of her mission in the first place?'

'You will not understand the complexity of the situation or the plight we are in, the streaks. Rest assured she will be safe at the end.' She replied coolly.

'If she is alive by then!' 'A streak as strong of will as her cannot die as fast.' She stated before turning to watch Silme retrieve a small crystal phial with wicked indigo colored liquid, which she again emptied into the grail.

A horrible sip and I knew what to expect. She fell back. Eyes white, arms stretched out on the ground, eyelids batting dangerously… She suddenly curled, clutching her heart and then her head. This followed by coughing, coughing of blood that is. Horror.

Silme!

* * *

I watched as the last streak tested her. Silme. My daughter… she was supposed to be the strongest of the streaks yet… mayhap her daughter be stronger than she, but I doubted it thoroughly…

She bore my doing along with Anna and Vala's test's… yet her own and Vilya's test would be the deciding factor and proof of prophecy.

And now, that very test… it played in front of me. This would not be as challenging as the test against herself… yet, I couldn't help but worry. If it was one thing that I had learnt involuntarily, it was how to worry about the one you loved… even now, long after all is long and gone… the feeling gripped me. Death was not merciful to me even in this…nothing had changed but for the fact that I could feel this, now dead.

Separation… that is what hurt me. That was my fear then. That was my fear to date and that is my fear now. I could no longer bear to be separated from Silme, now that I had finally gotten to know my only kin in this world… and her separation from me was the reason for my mental instability. Her well-being was my only concern.

I watched her fall back for the second time, coughing up blood adding to the bleeding from her arms. This time, as she curled into a ball clutching at her heart, we saw blood stain her gossamer gown right above her heart. This was something I didn't expect at all.

What was Vilya doing? Why was she hurting Silme's heart? If this indeed did continue, I felt as Hwesta just mentioned, that Silme would indeed die. This… was not something I could bear.

As I touched her I was thrust back by bolts of shock. This wasn't supposed to affect me, yet I was hurled back by the force. I could not understand the magnitude of torture she was going through.

This worried both Anna and Vala too. Our exchange of worried glances seemed to frighten Hwesta and yet she was the only one who could touch Silme without being hurled back.

I watched my daughter clutching her head tossing it from side to side as though she were going mad. Hwesta tried to hold her firmly to the ground only in vain. In a moment she was hurled back, not by the electricity, but mere strength of Silme's thrust.

We watched and waited, but could do no more. She struggled throwing herself about the floor, rolling over, and doing all she could to suppress the pain, which would help her, fight a seemingly losing battle.

The bloodstain on her clothes was so bad that her outfit was white no more. The ground she had rolled on now showed paths of blood. At this point, death seemed a better option for my precious Silme. This relentless torture, of which I knew nothing, was killing me again though I was already dead.

Finally it stopped. She lay there stone still again. This time unblinking. Her eyes had color again, but her pupils were dilated to an extent that they looked black instead of that brilliant blue.

Blood trickled down her mouth, and she stared into the coal black sky twinkling with stars, with wide, horror struck eyes. I watched Hwesta hurry to Silme, as the other two, but I could not move. My eyes fell on the circle. They were struggling to keep the circle of protection.

_How odd. _My attention turned back to my daughter, as they sat her up. She stared at me, eyes still wide with dilated pupils. I noticed her trembling. This sort of torture was sure to have had more effect than mere weakness yet all she did was tremble.

_Surely she can't be so strong. We could not have trained her so…_

Slowly, her eyes returned to their true color and she started to blink once more. That was when I started to breathe once again, or that's what I would have done had I been able to breathe.

Automatically Silme's hand reached for the empty phial bedside the grail. She threw it into the fire and waited with Anna and Hwesta holding her up. Even Vala's unforgiving and unsympathetic eyes showed concern for Silme at that moment.

The fire turned indigo, as was with us, and Vilya stepped out. She wore a look of utmost awe and satisfaction. Silme watched her in her trembling plight.

The wise Vilya, she actually bowed before my daughter. That was the moment that made me aware of the true power of Silme. Vilya, the worldly wise, she bowed to none. Not even the very gods she was supposed to serve. They held such respect for her that they considered her not as a warrior under their service but a messenger of wisdom. She was revered even among us streaks…

My Silme, such an honor my warrior had been given. She was indeed one to beware of. That I understood of that moment.

'Revered one. That test was unexpectedly augmented, yet you withstood with such strength, it pleases all including the gods you serve. Such a show… none but you has demonstrated such strength. You will be the strongest to come if you face yourself victoriously. You have proven yourself to be the strongest of will and strength, now face yourself with the same grace. Blessed be.' Vilya bowed again and got to her feet only to join the circle.

'My sisters join me in the protection. Hwesta that means you too.' _If you face yourself victoriously…_ those words echoed in my head time and again as I watched Silme sit by the fire, after joining the protecting circle.

_Please stay alive! Please! Stay alive!_ I prayed desperately as I stood there.

She reached into the bag. This time, she withdrew a brilliantly sparkly silver diadem of stars and placed it on her head, before stepping into the fire, out of which she was thrown in the next instant.

In the circle, I felt that same jolt as I had when I touched Silme. Only now, this strong current ran through the whole of the circle. Every cell in our body screamed with pain and agony. But be the circle broken, Silme might just die. A tacit thought, none of us broke it. We held on with all our might. It was no wonder Vilya made to join the protection. All power was needed; at least more than mere mortals could give… at least…

This time around, out of the fire stepped a person with the silver diadem in Shirozen armor, tall, and strong, her will and potential emanating from her very stride to an aweary Silme on the floor.

Turning to the crowd we saw the face of Silme's opponent. That pride, strength and confidence was unmistakable. It was she, the streak, and the Shirozen queen. Silme.Her blue eyes glinted with that irksome derision.

'De rigueur as it be, it be worthless, your protection for the chosen one. Your strength will be broken. She will die, but, it be up to her.' Silme laughed an unkindly laughter, it was out of personality. It was almost as if she were evil, and bent on nothing but killing Silme, my Silme.

That dulcet tone turned to a hard growl, and in it there was indeed no mercy. 'That I will be just, rest assured. I will give it my all for her to prove herself worthy. All you can do dear Shirozen,' her eyes fell on me. 'Be that you pray and hold onto you puny circle with all your life if you want to see your precious Silme alive.'

That was the last we saw of the streak or the mortal Silme. We were thrust back a step as the power through us rose. A dome emerged, made purely out of white mist. It obscured our vision of the battlefield in front of us.

We saw nothing, we heard nothing, but we felt the power increase in strength. This white mist flashed silver several times as light emanated from within.

Occasionally, we could hear crashes. That was till, right before my eyes, my daughter in the gown crashed into the invisible dome's misty wall, from the air. Blood all over her face. Blood everywhere. At this rate, I really did fear that the streak would keep her word and kill my daughter

Silme slid to the ground at my feet, smearing blood on the domed walls. For all it was worth she looked like she was unconscious. My instinct to just break the circle and hold my daughter almost got the best of me. Vilya and Vala forced me back with their grip in mine. I struggled, but these two were two of the strongest women who had walked in this world that I knew of. They wouldn't let me go.

I watched, with horrorstruck eyes, the streak drag my daughter roughly back into the mists of the dome. This time around, we were able to hear sounds of thrashing. We knew not who was fighting whom or how… but I had a horrible feeling that my daughter was getting beat to a pulp.

In a flash, the mists cleared for but a moment and we saw our nightmare play before our eyes. In an instant I was on my knees, still holding the circle tight. I prayed… I prayed hard. What we really needed then…

My Silme was on the floor, the streak was above her. The streak's hand… was deep inside my Silme's heart, but we could not see it. All we saw was that, half of the streak's hand was inside Silme's body. And my Silme… she was dying, suffocating…

* * *

The last thing I knew… was throwing off this monster over me. I had no idea what I had done. But in the last moment, after a thorough thrashing, I knew I was about to take the hands of death. What made me retaliate, I risk a guess, was that smirk because of her victory over me. Her hand was holding my heart in her palm, in a death grip.

I was dying. I was being slaughtered by myself. In this I prayed to my gods to give me strength. What I needed then, I knew was deux ex machina. A power to help me through this hopeless situation.

My brain came into play. Vala's voice screamed at me. 'Is this all you are capable of warrior? Is this all I have taught you? You disgrace me. Get to your feet! Stand tall.'

All the tests I had endured, and successfully passed, I couldn't just let them be in vain. That, and seeing Hwesta with victory behind me, that was my driving force.

I pushed myself off and staggered to my feet. She charged at me. That was by far the most bizarre thing I had ever seen in my life, my own form charge at me.

Everything was a blur afterwards. I saw the streaks look down at me. I knew I was on my back on the cold ground, drenched in my own blood. The pain numbed me.

Vilya smiled at me, placing a hand over my forehead.'Rest dear warrior. Rest peacefully for a while.' I felt my consciousness fall back into bliss. That was all I could feel, thoroughly relieved from all my pain. Bliss and oblivion.

When I awoke, things were a haze once more. I felt stiff, and sore. My limbs ached and were thoroughly fatigued. I heard voices in my chamber. I realized that I was in bed behind curtains.

I heard my mother, Hwesta, Anaria, and Harma discuss me.

'My lady, you be so sure of this ploy. But she be still unconscious. How then can we set this play into action? I fear for her health your grace.' Anaria's voice was very anxious.

'Not more than I Anaria. She will be up shortly. She had proven her strength to the gods… such strength is not a sporadic occurrence. It will take her to glory. Such injuries are but minor setbacks.'

'But my lady? Will not her fight against her own strength have a more dire consequence on her? We after all saw herself plunge her hand into her own heart.' Harma sounded unconvinced.

My mother laughed. 'All be for a reason. Each test, as I have already stated, be for a purpose. Getting over each hurdle, she has strengthened herself. It be true that she barley survived against herself, but that too proves only that she be indeed mighty. The only battle she can indeed risk losing be a fight against herself. That is evidence of strength. It will keep her aweary for a while, but she will be up and about, better than before.'

My mother's confidence in me. I was glad I was able to make her so proud. It was thanks to my time with the streaks that I indeed was able to survive these tests at all. I was indeed thoroughly fatigued mentally rather than physically. If there was something as emotional fatigue, I knew it not.

I felt proud of myself. My hope to meet Hwesta with victory, I had succeeded.

_So, I am my only weakness? I have to conquer myself…_

'You have nothing to worry about. Everything will go as fate planned it.' 'And that is why you be talking like a bunch of little girls without noticing that your queen has returned to consciousness?' Vilya walked in smiling at the curtains. The others swiveled around to stare at me. My mother rushed to me.

'Silme! How be your being?'

'I am fine mother. Just a bit sore, and stiff and in pain and thoroughly fatigued and-' 'I understand that the talent of speaking laconic has not been granted to you dear blue.' Vilya sat by my bed and stroked my hair gently.

'I intended for it to annoy, just to be more precise.' I grinned but I felt the muscles in my face ache. 'Here, young one, take this. It be bitter, but it will help you get better.' My mother downed a whole bottle full of something green down my throat.

It was sour and it burnt my throat enough to sit up coughing. 'Quesse, she still be sore from coughing blood.' Vilya helped me sit up right. 'And whose fault be that?' my mother glared at Vilya who conveniently took to ignoring that statement.

'My heart, it feels heavy.' They did not reply, but merely looked away in haste.

'Answer me. Why be this?' no reply. I turned to Hwesta, 'Hwesta. Answer me now.' I knew I had no command whatsoever over the others but Hwesta, who I was sure was only under my control.

'Your grace.' She stuttered throwing hasty looks at the two streaks in the room.

'That be your doing. The streak in you, she did this to you. Her hand death gripped your very existence, physically and mentally. That be the consequence of the fight. That was all that happened till you awoke as of now.'

This made me turn to my mother at once. 'And just how long have I been sheltering in this slumber?' 'Seven suns dear one. It be a great deal to heal of injuries to the soul more than to the mortal body.' She said gently. I felt my body stiffen in response. Seven days? What about the Shehinen?

'We have come to hear,' Vilya interrupted me reading my thoughts.

'From very reliable sources that your misgivings are very true. She leaves for that very place. But before that you know the prophecy speaks of another.'

As I nodded my head spun faster inside. 'Doubly born, to borne through that passage of time and die of merciless self, a beauty of an exceedingly pure heart, but ill-fated to end soon.' She nodded in agreement and continued.

'You rightly head to the land of the unwanted. Unwanted yet bound by handicap. Passages through a beautiful country similar to ours, ruled yet again by an empress. Inhumane opinions ruled by strength and power of femininity.' Her expression grew increasingly serious.

'But a chosen few can pass that passage. And the time has come so, to go forth. But then end of this journey is but the beginning to another.' I turned to my mother who looked just as serious. 'I accept that, and so must you. One departure will only be the arrival of another and this departure will bring forth time together that was not before.' She nodded turning away.

'Vilya. Have they been chosen yet?'

She nodded. 'The seal will be all that is needed. Your companion so forth shall be your weapon. It has been forged to your strength mighty Shirozen and none but your might can handle it so. The master alone shall conquer and the foe shall perish. The heirloom so has been blessed to serve you well.' Hwesta and the others, who were not streaks, merely looked confused.

'So my sword. It has been forged to form the nebula. From my fathers sword and that of my mother's you say.' This seemed to make them understand. Vilya nodded again.

'Yes, that be the weapon you wield against the perfidious offspring. At other times, puissance, la epee, the sword, Il aide toi, it shall aide you.'

'Well as for the selection, we were patient enough to wait for your arrival.' 'Mother, you felt it to be just that the sixth be present. You know of my choice and my presence plays no consequence as my seal has already been passed.'

She smiled. 'We felt it better for you to be present dear one.'

'In real meaning, it be a must that you be present there your grace. For you are the strongest to come and you will be the strongest yet.' Vilya suddenly fell to her knees only to be followed by all in the room.

'What be the meaning of this.' 'The due respect my lady. That is being given to you. That be all.' Vilya smiled. 'Worldly wise. You know it not be just for one as you to bow before the mere likes of 24 springs.'

'By clan conduct, all necessary codes are to be followed by all Shirozen, dead or alive, queen or warrior. By the code, it is necessary for all to bow to the residing empress of the clan. That be you. We be merely in line with code. And this is something you cannot enforce aberration on. It be a small adjustment that you must make. It will be a bit strange to be bowed to at such a stage, but that be a must.' I could say a word no more.

That sunset, the clan was gathered for the selection.

In perfect silence they stood waiting anxiously. My clan, such obedience they possessed, I was proud but the silence continued and none spoke. It was then that I realized that they waited for me, their queen, to address them.

'My might warriors, we stand under this blessed night's precious gems to make true the prophecy that has been made. This be a step to its completion, though it be true that this will not be _the_ step to make the prophecy the truth. But this be just as important. As has been for time unknown, the streaks have had protectors. This time around, this blessed reign, my reign has been blessed with the presence of all 5 streaks.' They stood there proud to be the ones to witness this.

'Before I explain to you, why exactly it is we stand here this night, I have to apologize. I have not been to the mark. I apologize to you, for I have not been present all the while that I have promised. That I let my health take the better of my presence with you precious ones, making my oath to protect you fail, make me fail my duty to serve you.'

'My lady.' Hwesta stepped forth. 'May I speak?' I had only begun to nod but she began even before.

'It be not as you speak my lady, the time that you have been away, you had given us the best protection, which you could in the absence of your own strength. We the clan have had been protected and watched over by not one but four of the most powerful Shirozen warriors. Add to that that they be mighty streaks. I speak for all when I say that we were indeed safe. We understand that their arrival is of much importance, not only to us, your clan who are ready to die for you, but another time to come, another life time too.

We be proud. True, powerful as they maybe, it be not your protection my lady, it kept us safe indeed. And as for failing your duty, you have done no such thing. A battle to live against your self is the hardest to win. And you being so powerful have fought yourself and conquered, but in the process losing your strength a bit. That is natural for any normal warrior. My lady saying so, I speak for all.'

She knelt before the dais. I could merely smile. I realized that my Hwesta had been blessed with the gift of speaking with pun occasionally.

I have always revealed to her that I wish to be nothing out of the blue and completely normal. And here, she assured me that I was normal to the last moment, by the mere fact that instead of healing with my powers I healed by nature like any other warrior.

I heard Vilya's voice beside me.

'Silme, as your beloved protector has so laboriously revealed, you have not failed duty or protection. Be not so hard on yourself for you have done nothing but fate's dictation.

You have ruled your clan well, this we have observed, and this I am proud to see. Such discipline I have not had in mine own time.' She shot looks at my mother and Vala.

'Your clan, they worship you and your presence is of much value to them as I see that unlike even me, you know the goings on in the life of every member of the clan here. Be proud Silme. You have achieved much. And their willingness to indeed die for you at a word amazes me. Be proud. But now go forth.'

'You are kind Vilya. Very kind. And as for you my precious ones,' I turned to my clan before me. ' I am thankful as well. I am indeed proud of you, hearing what a mighty streak as she says about you. You have done me great justice and I will too to my best ability. Getting on to business. Vala you would be so kind to explain to them.'

Vala stepped ahead as I stepped back.

I had a feeling that I would not like this session too much. Just the thought of what I was about to do. Where I was to go… and why, giving up what I would, threw me into a melancholic trepidation… unwanted emotions, but felt nonetheless.

* * *

There's another chapter. hope you guys like it. kindly read and review.Ja mata. 


	16. New Times

Disclaimer: I Do not own FY , LOTR, or any of the characters in them and have merely borrowed names from LOTR.

* * *

_**CHAPTER 16:**_  
New times, Old Memories.

I have no idea why it had even occurred to Silme that she had left us unprotected and failed her duty in doing so… we thought no such thing. For one, having my duty as the protector of the sixth also meant protecting the clan I was born in, the clan she was born in.

And for another thing, having all the streaks known to have stayed in neo, the most mighty and powerful women, we grew up hearing stories of, admiring everything about them, we have them to admire in front of our eyes. It was a dream come true for every Shirozen alive and lucky enough to be at neo.

This blessing had been given to us only by Silme and that we understood, appreciated and were thankful for, from the core of our very being.

Hearing my mother call to me again,  
'Hwesta! You hold that sword wrong! Pay attention distracted cat!'  
Be it for tender words or just unnecessary barking orders, I felt I had been truly blessed.

We learnt more in the week that the streaks had spent there than ever before.Wise words of Vilya, courage of Vala, true knowledge from Anna, contentment Quesse's gift and my dear Silme, from her we learnt to be eternally patient and tolerant.Together, their effect on the clan was beyond laudable, it was plain amazing.

We seemed a clan, taller, stronger, wise and more at peace with everything that was life, than ever.  
But still…I was in such grief to see Silme in such pain. I have been so for all the time I have known, since we first took up the sword together.

Watching her there, though her wounds were healed to the ignorant mortal eyes, I knew of her suffering inside, for I was the one who stayed by her side through the nights, not only performing my duty, but also for my own peace of mind.

As she woke up, there was such a clam over me I felt things would be right. That was till I heard her speak with such disappointment and until I heard my mother speak.

'We the streaks, you could quote, have been resurrected. All for a reason, for the higher good. But implicit it be that, it be you who give meaning to the higher reason, so for the welfare of the world as we know it we have come forth. The streak of the red…. She has been released and so also, the legend of the perfidious, I am afraid, it be confirmed a truth to the last letter.'

The utter shock in the scared ground, complete silence not even broken by breathing, was broken by Vilya.

'My precious ones. It be true. Silme has been chosen for a specific reason, as a streak, and not a decision because her mother was a streak before her. If that be so, the immediate choice be Hwesta. The daughter of the streak after the yellow. And know this, that it is for the slaying of the Shehinen that she has been chosen.'

But I saw a look of shock flash across Silme's face. But following that it was plain.

_What could be wrong?_ Then it occurred to me that Vilya was indeed not letting us in on the whole truth, I knew not why, but apparently as it had occurred to Silme, I knew there was a reason for her doing so.

Vilya continued. 'AS the Shehinen has been released, she plans to unleash chaos and reek havoc in inexplicable ways. It be for this reason that we be present now. My dear ones, I am honored to say that it has been let unto your shoulders to maintain peace and law here. For the Shehinen plans start in a place unreachable by you. For that we are ready, for that alone are we here. We leave you in charge here, and my brave warriors, can we leave assured that things will be looked after here while we are away?'

Vilya chose her words wisely, not letting too much go but assuring at the same time.

The clan, we knelt before the streaks in reply. The unity in our clan at that moment shook me so much that I knew not what it was I was feeling then. But one thing I knew for sure was that I was indeed proud of my sisters.

'Know this good warriors. She be not just any charlatan. Protection will be needed by the weak from her minions, but you my dear ones are the strong that must defend the weak. Of this I am glad to say that her epicenter will be well away from you and here, but for that we must follow her. And we will with our own protectors for, the lieu, the place she goes to. For that, we use la groupe spe;cialment, the protectors, les protectrices.

Step forward. Les scare;es onze, the scared eleven.' Her words barely left her lips as we, the eleven stepped forward.  
Vala turned to the other streaks on the dais.'Choose my streaks, your protectors and the rest to guard.'  
My mother turned to the eleven of us kneeling before her.  
She stepped to Dawn without a second thought and placed her palm to Dawn's forehead.  
Dawn flinched a little but then knelt in silence. As my mother took her hand off, we saw the sign of the green embedded in her forehead in green, the green dagger.Similarly so Vilya, and Anna stepped to the twins, Sara and Tara for their choice.  
Silme already had her protector. Me.

All was done but one. Silme's mother. She stared straight at Harma.  
"I choose you Harma, not only for your strength, talent and wisdom. But you are in grief of the loss of your dear one. She died a warrior's death rest assured. As it takes a lot of courage to face your faults and fears. At a young age she had done so. Had she been here, my dear I am sorry to say she would be my choice, but things go as fates dictate. You be my protector.' She stepped to Harma for her choice.

When all was done, my mother turned to us again.  
'Hwesta, Anaria, Naiobe, Nessa and Harma. Step to me.' we obeyed.  
Kneeling before each of us she placed her hand on our foreheads again.

This time, I did not flinch.  
'My warriors. For the first time in the blue reign, la re'gne bleu. I present to you the elements. Hwesta- protector of the wind. Harma- protector of the earth, Anaria- protector of the flames, Naiobe- the water bearer and last but never the least or youngest. With the purest of intentions and the strongest purest form of the soul, a beautiful heart, Nessa- the protector of the soul. The rest be the sacred guard of the clan while we are away' We turned to the clan and bowed. What honor… till yester moon, we thought not that we would be honored so.

True that in my opinion, my being granted the post of protector of the Silver Star and that of the winds was something of an overdo, but it had to be so.

'The protectors my warriors.' My mother continued. 'Will be on the move with us, but rest assured you will be protected yourselves. The one of the flames will burn the evil to ashes.'

Naomi, the twin of Naiobe looked quite shocked. 'My lady. Your highnesses. You be leaving us all with but such a short stay. Can you not be for a longer bit?'

She smiled at Naomi. 'Unfortunate we are that we must. Know this. The sixth, your queen plays but the most vital role in the downfall of Shehinen. And for that we need be there. The protectors, the heart, water, earth and wind must be by her side for this journey. Our protectors as you know are fated to travel so with us.'

'All there is left now, is the grant of the sword. Let us so pray. Vala. The high priestess. Begin.' As Vilya finished uttering these words. The black wall of prayer, le mur noir, rose out of the dais. The books of fates materialized before it as my mother knelt before the wall in prayer.

We waited… the rituals of prayer. 'S'agenouiller. Kneel down.'  
Time for it to start the hour long prayer.  
At the end of this ceremony, Silme was granted the sword of power, Puissance, forged by blending both the sword of her mother, that of her father, Coranar, and her own, nebula.It was blessed and combined in a way such that it would be dead weight be it wielded by a hand other than Silme's. It would work with her alone.

I was granted a similar sword, which too was forged of mine, that of my mother's and that of the father I never knew but have only heard of, the jade.

With the rituals done only as the high moon had passed us, we left for a tiny slumber. The next day all waited.

* * *

With dawn came my dread… leaving my place of birth, possibly forever…how would things go? How would I fare in fate's test?  
I had but a vague idea, but that feeling that told me that this would indeed be the last time I would stand on this precious land made me stop for a moment in life's rush and take in the splendor. 

I remembered it well, the times I wandered off when I was but a little girl. These lands have always been kind to me and protected me from the harshest of times. Draught, famine, my home saw none of it. Blessed abundantly with warm sunshine, elixir rain and lush greenery, this was my paradise. The only land I have ever known that took care of its children personally so. I have till now, I think; been kind to my motherland… someday I hope she will forgive me for leaving her so abruptly.

That dawn I watched my last sunrise in this land… sorrow. I knew that was what I felt. My heart burnt… but I had to bear it for it was a fault on my part.Time for departure came sooner than I would have liked, but it had to be so.

Hwesta approached. 'My lady. By which horse would you like to travel.'  
'My horse, he waits outside Hwesta. Do you not see.'

Precisely at that moment, we heard a neigh, there were gasps. Hwesta rushed out and I walked out behind her.  
Hwesta stood there stunned to silence. The streaks stood there grinning.  
'You are too much sometimes Silme.' Anna smiled as I nodded. 'Bringing an untamable horse as your ride. I am impressed.'

Hwesta turned to me. 'Your grace, no one… we all. It…this horse-'  
'Had been misunderstood as a hooligan instead of the sweet thing he is. Sad that no one had appreciated his strength and speed till date.'

'Silme. This very horse has been appreciated for all that you just said. He has thrashed half a dozen quarters and hurt all the residents in it. We know of his speed and too much about his strength. How did you do this?'

'Nothing a small lump of sugar cannot do.' I smiled as I watched my magnificent horse grazing.

He was magnificent, such a sheen on his silky coat of black. The most black eyes I have ever seen, he was a tall strong one. Magnificent. I whistled to him. And watching him run to me was even better. To see that coat shimmer in the early sun was a spectacle.

He ate the carrot off my hand very gently and neighed in pleasure as I stroked his coat. Hwesta still watched me helplessly.

'You have a problem dear?' I turned to her.  
'Yes. He listens to you. What about me? How am I supposed to get him ready for your riding if he will listen to no one but you and exactly what are we to call your magnificent horse?'

'Arion will listen to you for now. He will not be such a stubborn horse now.' I smiled at Arion. 'I will be riding light Hwesta, nothing but a saddle and reins.'

She stepped closer and whispered to me. 'Should you not be naming this thing monster or something of that sort?' this resulted in an angry neigh from Arion.I laughed as she hastily backed away. 'I meant lightning.'  
'No, Hwesta. Arion will be fine.' I stroked his mane. I was glad that she made me laugh now. I did not want to leave this heaven with sad thoughts duty bound as I be.

As I mounted him a while later, that sadness took me again.  
They waited, my clan. Little they knew…  
'My warriors. Sad I am to leave you.' They listened in saddened silence.  
'But you know duty comes before all else. You have a duty to perform my dear ones. You must at all costs preserve the tranquility of this precious land. Promise me this.'They nodded. I was pleased.

Sending a prayer to the skies I looked down to see my clan for a last time.

'Blessed be. Blessed live, glory to the truth. Aid to the brave and help to the needy blessed be,' with that I rode off unable to withstand the sorrow in the eyes and hearts of all present there.

_Anaria, take care of them till Hwesta comes back…

* * *

_

The speed with which she took off, we did not expect it. We knew not what was troubling her. She point blank refused to let us into her mind at any instant of time since she had awoken from her duel.

We blessed the clan, but I still could not think of anything but Silme's reaction. Watching Hwesta take off after her did not help me one bit.  
'Vilya. Come. We must leave.' I heard Vala's voice.  
This might have brought me out of my thoughts long enough to start and go along with the group, but it did not manage to keep it out of my head.

_I must talk to her, I must warn her._

By the time I got to where the group had halted, I saw Silme standing by the pond with the horse, looking down at her reflection. I got off and walked to her.

'I sense her your grace. She heads for Rio as we have anticipated.' I nodded as she turned to me. This time her eyes were for the first time, penetrating into my very being. This, my sisters told me was something that made them quite uncomfortable, but till now I knew not what feeling they talked of. Till then all I though was that her eyes were wonderfully blue that they could win over all of the world. Now, I felt total discomfort, she was staring right into me.

Shrugging off the feeling I tried to pay attention to her problems over my feeling.  
'What bothers you young blue?'  
'Nothing of importance your highness.' She smiled at me.  
'Young one. You might not let me into your head, but your face speaks stories of you feelings. What be the troublesome thought?'

'It might be my stupidity, but I wish not to leave my Neo.'  
'That is not stupidity my dear. That is very human. Your prove yourself yet again, to be more human than anything else. In a way that be good. In a way that be bad.'

'I have lived here for long as I remember Vilya. This land has treated me with so much care and love. It has fondled with me with all its riches. The one thing I am in love with is the land of my birth, with her glorious suns, silver moons, and lush grass. This paradise is my home.'

'And it will not be taken away from you. This be but a temporary separation Silme. You have learnt a lesson from this Silme. What be it?'  
'My queen, that nature be always right, staying close to nature will always aid us provided we ask in the right manner.' She nodded. 'I agree completely.'

'And dear. There be another lesson you must learn by all cost and adhere to without fail.' I turned to her, as she looked more confused than before. 'You know of your fate.'

She nodded. And I noticed it was without hesitation or regret.

'Then you should also know that because of that, you will have the opportunity to roam this land at your will.' She nodded solemnly. 'The lesson to be learnt from this, a very important lesson. That being a Shirozen queen, you are not allowed to feel this attachment. You have failed once. Let it not be repeated. And let it not be known that you felt this emotion, it is but a disgrace, remember you are allowed no attachment to anything but your duty or your clan.'

Clandestine methods of conveying my messages were something I never liked. And yet in these beloved woods, everything had ears. Hearing me tell my dear Silme that it was wrong that she had any attachment would earn me grave punishments from this land, Neo, even before I left it. It be my duty to correct my daughter. This be a lesson she must remember always, for her better good, but things will go as fate has dictated… a small hand was all I could alter.

My precious home, I felt the same about her before I left this world. I had no right to ban any sentiments with this land. After all she had a mind of her own. She looked after us, and we in turn looked after her.

I wondered as we moved on in silence, if the worlds we were to go to would be so kind to us…  
Watching Silme move ahead of me, my thoughts went to her again.  
_My dear, understand the meaning of my words. I wish not to hurt you. Understand.

* * *

_

Silme looked more serious than when she had left. I saw that she had a brief chat with Vilya, but then, that seemed to have made her think even more.We rode through the high sun, and finally at the slant of it, we reached out destination.  
'Hwesta, you will come with me.' my mother barked at me.

'Mother, I must be with Silme.' I insisted.  
'You will do as I tell you. Silme will be alone for now.' She nodded to Vilya.  
There was some sort of plan that I could see. But I walked to her anyway.

'Your grace.'  
'Hwesta, I am not that person here. I will be called by my name. Do not reveal our identities.'  
'Silme. Wouldn't our attire be a dead giveaway of that already?'

'Not many have been lucky enough to see the Shirozen armor let alone a Shirozen in action. It will give nothing away.'  
'So be it. My mother commands my presence with her.'  
'As she pleases.'  
'Silme. If you need me.'

'I assure you; a mere whisper of mine will suffice to let you know Hwesta. Leave assured.  
She calls you for the journey we are about to embark upon. You must prepare for it. Practice well-'

* * *

August pulled me back into the alley.'Damn fool! Be careful.'  
'What is your problem August?'  
'SHEHINEN! Are you blind as your kin! Look at that you hag!' she caught me by my hair and thrust my face forward. There I saw to my shock Silme talking to Hwesta. Two of the faces I desired to make mine along with their strength. 

'Stop admiring them and think of the consequences.' August shook me roughly.  
'I have! Stop shaking me!' in an instant I was up in the air by my throat and I felt myself being pinned up against the wall. In an instant I was choking.

'What be those?' she growled at me glaring with glowing red eyes.  
'You're choking me!' I struggled. 'I cannot breathe.'  
'FOOL!' she bellowed thrusting her hand deeper into my throat. 'You cannot breathe! You have been dead for centuries!' this stopped my struggle.

'Oh yes, I can't.' this some how amused me.  
'This is no time to smile!' she dropped me but grabbed my jaw in an iron grip.  
'I do not care what the hell you do! Find out where the cursed damsel is! Find it now!'

'I will my lady. Please clam down'

'How do you expect me to calm down! We left half a day before and she has arrived here as we! The very person we were avoiding!' we turned to look at her. She was looking up at the sun taking in the rays as Hwesta still spoke to her. She was beautiful. As she shook her head her long shimmering hair glittered beautifully.

'I said stop admiring her and get to work!' I was thrown back to the floor with the slap from august. 'Getting help from your disgusting mother is worse enough! But I am even putting up with taking her along! Make it quick!'

'You could do some justice and not insult her so, she is helping you pass through.'

'Fool!' she snapped at me again. 'I need no help! I am a streak! I am doing this for the prophecy! I need no help from filth as you! I am a Shirozen! I will be one even if I were born and died again. Remember that! That will be greater than Crelin filth any day! GO!'

'Alright!' she almost threw me out into the street. But for the powers I had been given I would have been slain on the spot. For I staggered right into the very person I was supposed to be avoiding. We had noticed that she had been walking as she talked.

'Pardon me.' she picked me up and stood me on my feet effortlessly. But then she eyed me suspiciously. For an instant I was afraid my disguise had not worked but then I breathed.

'Sorry, have we met?' she asked.  
'I'm sorry I don't think so.' I looked down at myself and felt my hair.  
_That seems in place. A skirt, blonde hair, white skin, by the refection from the water green eyes and different face. I don't think she knows me._

I looked up confidently. 'No I don't think we've met.' I smiled a serene smile for the guise I had taken on was entirely a very beautiful one, one that would make any man look twice and stay in love forever.

'Are you hurt? I beg pardon. I must have watched where to I was headed.' Silme smiled and I fell in love with those perfect blues and teeth. So young, so beautiful.

'We be wasting time Silme.' my eyes riveted to her. Hwesta, the next beauty. Blue eyes being more aquamarine blue than green or blue. They glowed unnaturally. They were almost too light to be eyes. Slightly dark skin making her eyes jump out. She was a beauty too.

'It was my fault Hwesta. I must apologize.' Silme turned to me once more and smiled.'I'm sorry. But might I ask you something. I am quite new here, could you kindly lead me to villa rose s'il vous plait? is it there?'

_Villa rose? So that is where she is…there I got her._

'I am quite new here as well. Pardon me but I cannot help you. Will that be all?'I smiled pleasantly.  
'Might I kindly know your name?' she asked with the same politeness.  
'Alaina. Au revoir. Merci.' I curtseyed and left. But I could feel those penetrating blues on me still.

* * *

Silme watched that woman walk off with a smug expression which soon turned into a lop sided smirk.  
'Would you care to explain why you take so much interest in a complete stranger who by the way is a Klutz who seemed blind as a bat?' The other streaks joined us but they watched the blonde leave with the same smugness.

'You have answered your own question dear Hwesta.' She turned to me, smiled and then nodded to the streaks.  
'I don't understand.'  
'She was blind as a bat and a complete Klutz. Does she remind you of someone we met recently?' I nodded.

'You are stupid aren't you daughter?' my mother laughed. 'She is even more stupid. But she was able to fool you. You dear blind bat keep your eyes open.' She boxed my ear.  
'Mother!'

Silme laughed merrily for the first time. 'She be Shehinen Hwesta. That be her guise. I could see right through it, for she be not Alaina.'

'But how do you know who Alaina be or just how she looks.'  
'I will always remember Gabrielle.' That name rang such a loud bell I was too stunned to speak.  
She waited for me to regain my voice. 'We look for the Alaina that we grew up with? The Klutz and princess?' I could barely speak. It struck me then that our dear friend Alaina did move to Rio with her family. Silme nodded waiting to get hold of my bearings.

'Meaning that the one we look for is the unfortunate one?' I could not express enough horror in those words. 'The doubly born, ill fated, one with a pure heart and exceeding beauty?'

'Yes dear one. Unfortunate she is.' My mother stroked my hair.  
'If it will console you, I have mislead Shehinen as to the location of Gabriel.'  
'Where be she then?'

'A 180 opposite to villa rose. I will reach her before they do. But I must alone go. You need prepare. Go. I will call when I need you.' To much of my annoyance, she ran off at such a speed I could not seen in which direction it was that she had left.

I ran fast, I waited to see this beauty. My precious one. I had waited so long for the day of command when I would be allowed to meet her. My true closeness. My Gabriel.

These trees were as good as home, sheltering me from curious eyes. I arrived at a fence of bamboo. Beautiful garden of a true spectacle from above I could see. And a golden beauty from within she sang beautifully as a song bird.

Such a life, devoid of responsibilities, such peace of mind. She had the things I craved for, but for the craving to fight and rage to bring justice, I would have rested so.

I watched her water the plants she grew with such care. A time later I knew it was time she saw me.  
Jumping in had apparently startled her. 'Who are you! What do you want!' she started to panic.

'My lady be not so startled. Be not alarmed, I intend no harm.' I tried to clam her but my eyes seemed to intimidate her more.  
'Get away! My brother will be home in a moment! Leave before he arrives.'  
'Why would I want to meet him when I have all intentions to see you Gabby?' at this she stopped. I knew this was sure to work. She watched me in silence for a few moments trying to place me. But that was an impossible task with the makeover.

'My friends alone know that, but who are you. How do you know of that name?' she placed the watering jug down and stepped to me.  
'For it is me who gave you the name 8 springs ago.'  
'Silme? No, it is not you.'  
'Or would you like me to show you the trick you were never able to master.'

She stepped closer to me and caught my face between her tender hands.  
'Be that really you my lady?' I was startled that she called me so. _How was it that she knew of my crowning?_  
'Yes Gabriel. I have come to see you.'  
'It has been much too long a time.' She hugged me. For the first time in my life _she_ hugged me and I felt comforted. I gave in, such tenderness and love I have never seen before, it was present in her and overflowing…

'Gabriel, I come here for a reason.'  
'Can it not be just to visit me? It has been more than 8 springs…' she stroked my hair affectionately though I was taller and stronger.  
'My dear, why have you changed so? You look the warrior you have dreamt of being, for that I am glad, but you have changed. Your blue eyes they bore into my soul.'

'Forgive me.' I could do no more but smile. 'I have been made to change for a reason,'  
'We could talk about this inside dear. Come.'

Inside I found the manor as beautiful as my Gabriel and her garden.  
'It looks not like a home. It is stuff of dreams.'  
'Thank you. Now please. Go on. I want to hear more about you,'  
I steadied myself. 'I have enormous responsibility on my hands now Alaina. Unfortunately so it has kept me away from you. I come here as that duty calls.'

'You have always had too much responsibility in your hands Silme. What be the difference?'  
'I am not a Shirozen warrior now.'  
She was shocked. 'They threw you out? But how is that possible? Your mother was as streak!' I could not help but laugh heartily.

'Your assumptions amuse me Alaina. But be not so hasty.' It took me a while to calm myself. But she laughed with me and I felt good.  
'I am a streak now Alaina. I am t he sixth. The blue starlight.'  
'My dear! I am so proud!'  
'But it comes as always with a price. The responsibility of waging war is on me now, for the Shehinen has been released.' I said seriously. This was a matter of seriousness even for one as me.

'The Shehinen Silme. That's terrible.'  
'What is more terrible…' I braced myself for her reaction. 'Is that she be after you.'She sat stone still without a movement.  
'Alaina-'

'I don't understand. What exactly do you mean by that? She is after me? Why?'  
'Because-'She bent over holding her mouth. She looked sick.

'Excuse me a moment Silme. I have had a little problem now. I think it has to do with something I ate. I will be back in a moment.' She left in a hurry before I could say a word.

* * *

I sat there waiting when the door opened. As on guard I was on my feet.  
A tall black head walked in and the first thing I saw was surprised but exquisitely green emerald eyes. I knew I had seen that same sparkle elsewhere but could not place it. The only thought I had was that there was an intruder.

I didn't move but stood stiff. He took a step closer looking even more surprised.  
'Is that you?' he asked shutting the door. I still could not place him. The only other thing that struck me was how dashingly good-looking he was.

'What are you doing here?' he walked closer, eyes twinkling with pleasure.  
Somehow I think I was in such a trance I could not move.  
'It is so good to see you Silme. You look brilliant as ever.'

To my biggest shock he hugged me so tight that even Alaina's hug seemed incomparable.  
This was something I had not had even with my own father. Being hugged by a man.  
'I have missed you so.'

I pulled myself away as quickly as I could manage, trying not to enjoy that hug too much.  
This was the least I expected of him or myself. I could not believe I let myself be hugged by a total stranger.

'No need to get on the defensive for this Silme. Don't you recognize me?' he asked amused. I merely nodded but he laughed.  
'Is there something funny about that?'  
'Just like you. How would you recognize a guy? Look at you, you've changed so much that I almost didn't recognize you. Well, but can't I fail in that, no, but I have changed a lot too, I guess,' he looked down at himself and chuckled. 'For the better. Do I look more the man now Silme? Or do I need to work on it more.'

'Josh?' it struck me. He smiled.  
'Finally.'  
'Is that really you?' I had to see for myself. 'Is that _really_ you.'?  
'Do you need more proof Silme?' he grinned. 'Oh great streaks. Do you?'  
I remember well how he made me laugh. The only male I have ever had contact with and then he moved out of my life as quickly as he had come.

'Are you just going to keep staring at me, let's talk.' He pulled me down to a seat next him. 'Tell me about yourself. It has been so long. You've changed incredibly, and I mean by all means.' He eyed me once but then stared straight into my eyes. He was the first one to do so without looking away or feeling apprehensive. 'And your eyes have become the most beautiful blue I have ever seen.'

I was speechless.

'You have changed completely haven't you. I noticed you have become stronger and taller; you weapons have changed as well. And you,' he ran a hand down my cheek. 'Have become more a woman and a warrior that you've always wanted, am I right in saying so,'

I merely nodded entranced by his ability and smile, how could one man be sensitive enough to notice so much in just a few moments.  
'Since you aren't able to speak. Why don't I? Gabriel and I have been good, it's just unfortunate that mother and father couldn't see you looking like this.'

I nodded out my trance. 'They died in an accident in town a few years ago.'  
'Josh I am extremely sorry.'  
'Don't be. As you say, there's no use playing with fate. I have a wonderful life here with Alaina. This is fine.'

'You look amazing if I should say so myself. You have changed incredibly like I wanted you to Josh. I wanted you to be strong for Gabriel.'

'I have, it's been good going for me. But Gabby-' we heard intense coughing.  
Josh ran inside at once. I followed only to find a tray of drinks strewn on the floor, beside a very weak Alaina who was coughing blood terribly.

I knew why I had seen a tear form in Josh's eye when he started that sentence about Alaina. He was aching for her.  
Josh, he was so sensitive. I watched him give her the medicine he had in his hands right then. Slowly she stopped coughing, but he was still reeling from the pain.

I knelt by him. He realized I was still there and wiped his tears before turning to me.  
'I'm sorry you had to see this.'  
'What happened to her Josh?'  
'The medic said there was something wrong with her brain. And this was an advanced stage of a disease that he could not help. But then, this medicine is the only thing that would least ease her pain.' He looked away.  
'What are you hiding?' He stared down at Alaina sleeping peacefully in his arms. 'He said she hadn't too many days.'  
'Do you really speak the truth, Josh. Please tell me.' he nodded.

* * *

'What are you hiding?' how could I tell her about such a condition about Alaina, it would break her heart as it did mine. I was left to cope with the fact that I was to be all-alone in the world without my sister to love me, just as we had been abandoned when my parents died…

'Do you really speak the truth, Josh. Please tell me.'  
I could do no more than nod. I had barely started when she pushed me off and held Alaina to her heart and placed her hand on Gabriel's forehead.

She said something and then shut her eyes tight as if she were in pain.  
A few moments later she placed Alaina down and smiled at me.  
'She has been cured now Josh. You must be happy.'  
I was stunned. That could not be unless…  
She smiled even more. 'I have become a streak Josh. I have finally become one of them. Hwesta.' She said before collapsing backwards. I couldn't let her fall, no, not her off all people. I never could bear the thought of her getting hurt and never can.After all…

'Josh- what are you doing?' I was stunned to see Alaina sitting up holding her head.  
'My head feels very light, what happened?' her eyes fell on Silme. 'What have you done to her?'  
'Me? I did nothing. I swear.' She crawled closer.  
'Silme. Silme please.' She tapped Silme's face. 'Josh. What happened? Why are you holding her in your arms unconscious?'

'I have no idea.'  
'I understand that you have-'I clamped her mouth shut. She could not speak those words. Not in front of Silme. The streaks had special ways of listening, of that I knew. The least I could do was not let it out directly and get murdered.

Placing her down gently on Gabriel's bed, I suddenly got pulled out of the room.  
'Joshua! What happened?'  
'She saw me give you the medicine and asked me of your condition. Then she just pushed me aside and held you, placing her hand on your forehead. Before she fainted all she said was that you were now cured and that she was a streak.' I shrugged.

'Nothing more? Are you hiding something from me?' she eyed me suspiciously.  
'No I am not. If I attempted something I should be dead, not talking to you now.'  
'Well, that seems right. But I don't understand.'  
'Neither do I, we will just have to wait for her to come to.'

I was about to step back into Alaina's bedroom to be by Silme's side when Alaina's words stopped me.  
'Are you going to tell her at least now brother?' I stood there in silence.  
'Why won't you? You will not be murdered to let her _know_ how you feel.'

'I just cannot get myself to do that. I know of the consequences. And I cannot let that happen.'  
'But you-'  
'I will not see her get branded because of me!' I snapped without facing her.  
I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. 'Josh. You have been in love with her for a decade now. You may hide it but there has not been a night you have not thought of her, do you think I did not know this? That I have not heard you mutter her name in your sleep every night?'

I could not argue anymore. 'There is no point in it. I do not want to put her through it.'  
'That might be, but you will never know till you have told her. Even if she does not accept what you have to say, you know you will have at least tried.'

'I cannot even imagine it. I know her well. Her clan is the most important to her and she will not break any code. She is the queen.'  
'But many queens have-'  
'I will not make her break the law because of me Gabriel! Please. Leave it be.' I walked into her room, but the instant I saw her there I changed my mind. My goddess. She has always been that….

Sitting by her side I started thinking of what my sister had just told me… maybe she was right.  
After a lot of thought I was convinced that it did not matter if she accepted me, but it mattered that I let her know of my true feelings.

A crash, the door banged open and one more person rushed in. my instinct as ever, protect Alaina. But this person, she rushed to Silme. Then alone did I notice a sword and a full-sleeved gantlet on her right hand. I understood who she was.

'What happened to her?'  
'She just fainted, but excuse me, who are you…' Alaina still didn't recognize her. She looked up at Alaina for a minute and smiled.

'Silly girl. Do you not recognize a person you spent most of your youth with? Truly Gabriel you are forgetful.' She turned to me. 'You have changed too, but I hope you recognize me.' I nodded.

'After seeing the changes with her Hwesta, anything is acceptable.'  
She nodded as I eyed slime. 'You look beautiful.' She smiled. 'But not as her…'  
I had just mumbled this but she eyed me suspiciously. 'Is that so…' she looked down at Silme. 'It was the eyes was it not?'How did she read my mind…

'You aren't a streak-'  
'No, no. Just her. But tell me, what has happened to her?'  
'Wait a moment, you are Hwesta?' Alaina interrupted.

'That shouldn't be a surprise after you have seen what happened to Silme?'  
'Truth be told. It still is.' She smiled humbly.

'Josh… explain. Why is there blood on the floor?'  
'Alaina had an illness which makes her cough blood. I am told that this illness was in its advanced stages… gabby had a fit then, but Silme pushed me aside and said she'd cured her. After which she fainted and hasn't woken since. But I am not entirely sure that is possible.'

I watched Hwesta's eyes widen. 'Fool! Doing so she brings it onto herself!'  
'What!' both Alaina and I were in shock.  
'It is true… but I think it will not affect her until….' She stopped.

'Until what happens?'  
'That be no concern. Pray that nothing happens to her. And rest assured that she will not be affected by it for now…it was still foolish of her to do such a thing-' she stopped abruptly seeing Alaina in tears.

She fought off the confusion and then asked gently as she could. 'What is it that makes you cry now gabby?'  
'Why did she do it?' I was surprised to see Hwesta sit by Alaina and hold onto her. As far as I had seen and heard, the Shirozen were immune to such emotions… I wondered what changed both these people. Far as I had known, Hwesta was a little less tolerant of Alaina's tears before and now… all of a sudden.

We heard a moan. Silme was tossing her head uneasily. Hwesta moved to her side at once. 'I am here at your call your grace. I am here. Gently now, we will wait…' This made Silme lay silent.

'I don't understand. You call her grace.'  
'Did she not tell you?'  
'All we know is that she is the sixth streak and the blue starlight.'  
'She is the reigning queen of our clan, at 24 springs the youngest to do so,'

We sat there stunned. 'Gabriel. Have you been briefed of her visit her.'  
'Wait a minute, when did she call you?' I interrupted.  
'Just a few moments ago.' She turned to Alaina. But all I remember was her muttering Hwesta's name before she passed out. 'Did you not hear it… My ears almost tore.'

'What is the matter?' the matter about the briefing confused me even more. "What is the matter gabby has been briefed about?'

Now, Alaina looked scared and Hwesta, serious.  
'She was meant to tell you this, but Shehinen is free and she is after Gabriel for her own purposes, of which I know nothing, for I have not been told why. But Silme knows… but this be her state. That is all I can say. We the Shirozen are here to protect Gabriel. The queen of the Shirozen and the blue streak has taken it on herself to be the guardian.'

'She is after Alaina? Why?' I could not believe my ears.  
'I told you. I have not a clue. But she be here to protect Alaina…' Hwesta looked worried now. But her anxiety was nothing compared to mine.

'I might be able to help you there….' We heard a very gruff whisper from the bed.  
But before we could do anything, Silme pulled Hwesta down by her hand to whisper something into her ear.

This only resulted in Hwesta grabbing the bed blanket on Silme and holding it over her mouth as my blue-eyed beauty leant over the bed coughing terribly. That is when I understood the true extent of what Hwesta meant…

She really was coughing as Alaina had done before where as my sister looked the least affected.  
Panic pain and misery just as I felt for Alaina, every time I saw her spill half the blood in her body in these fits of coughs… that same misery tortured me now.

I did not realize I was staring at her with such a sad face till she caught my hand and smiled weakly…  
'If you wish to help me. Give me the rest of the medicine you bought with so much love for Alaina. That will do suffice to suppress this in me.'

'How can you talk like this?' I was more than willing to give her the medicine, I was ready to get as much medicine as she needed and would ever need.

'Your thoughts are kind…' she smiled with a little more color in her face. 'But that will not be necessary.' I watched Hwesta sit her up and give the medicine.

Silme shook her head and turned to me. 'I am unfortunate enough to be the one to give you sorrowful information, but I am fated…' she turned to Alaina…

'Alaina, I told you that Shehinen was after you, it be for this. you are the one the prophecy speaks of. Doubly born, to borne through that passage of time, a beauty of an exceedingly pure heart, but ill-fated…'  
'Meaning?'  
'You are the unfortunate one, the doubly fated one for being born the double of Nwalme, but with an exceedingly pure heart and soul, to bear Nwalme and Shehinen through the threads of time to the place of the unwanted the prophecy speaks of.' She nodded, but each word came as a blow to me. _Why must my sister be fated so. She who had harmed not even the smallest of creatures. Why?_

'That is why I am here. I am here to stop the prophecy to the most extent that is possible by humans.' Silme shot me a quick look. 'I have taken on the duty to guard her, I will try my best, but even if something happens… I will get her back with no harm. This I promise. I will to my best!'

Somehow her word did not console my wounded mind.  
An instant before, I rejoiced at having my sister's fate changed, that she wouldn't die young, immediately I worried about my Silme, but being assured that this would not affect her too much, I began to calm, but all too soon. My sister being ill fated, I had a terrible sense of foreboding that this would not be an easy road to take.

But adjusting to the fact that my sister would not die of a disease, but there were all chances of her dying at the hands of the worst enemy of the Shirozen yet, was not easy or a consoling thought.

'Could you leave us alone please?' She broke my line of thoughts again.  
'But Silme-'  
'Hwesta leave. Alaina. Would it be too much to ask you for a simple dinner.'

'Not a bother at all.' She smiled and left.'  
'Hwesta, you will help her.''Silme-'  
'I will not repeat myself.' Silme hardened her voice to Hwesta for the first time to my knowledge.

She gave Silme a half bow and left after gabby.  
As I turned back to her she smiled at me. 'Joshua. Come here.'  
I took my seat by the bed. 'I may not be that strong at this instant. But your medicine has good effect. I need a full stomach and I will be strong as I was when I walked into your home, with all the intentions of keeping Alaina safe. I assure you. But I will need your help. The worst-case scenario… she gets abducted, but then too, she will be used as a passage. I will return her to you safely even if that happens despite and beyond me. You must do all you can to protect her with me.'

'You need not have mentioned it. Being her brother is one of the best things that could be given to me. I would naturally want to protect her.' She smiled a beautiful smile at me again. I fell in love allover again.

'Will it be too much if I shared something personal with you?' I inched closer.  
'No. I do not have a problem with that. What does it concern?' she was genuinely interested. But the outcome…

'Me of course. And…'  
'And?'  
'You.' Before I could stop myself… I only wish I had….

* * *

Here is one chapter I had been waiting to put up for a long time. Hope you enjoyed it.  
Mercury Moon, thanks again, and take your time…. Just let me know what you think, like before. Waiting to hear from you soon. Domo,

That goes to everyone else too.  
See you soon.


	17. In a Flash

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of FY or LOTR… the names have merely been borrowed, carefully matched… I assure you…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**CHAPTER:17**_  
In a Flash…

'Please Hwesta. Have a bit more of patience. That is what you are meant to posses once in Silme's reign as you say.' She laughed a sweet laugh, Alaina. She was happy despite the threat to her life. That I admired. She always had and still had a very cheerful outlook on life, something I abandoned when peril came to my lady.

She understood not my urgency. Why in this world, I wondered, did Silme leave out the parts to do with Alaina's fate… of her death, of her ill fortune?

The two things I could think of were scary still.  
One, Silme planned on not telling them and keeping her safe by whatever means necessary, meaning that she would give her all and by that her self, to keeping her safe. Or wild as Silme is, she might have just decided to change fates play.

Neither of this was good and I had to find out just what to do.  
I started to walk to the room, when with sudden enthusiasm Alaina pulled me back.  
'What drink would the two of you prefer?'

'I do not give one damn about that, please let me go Alaina.' I walked to the room still, dragging my little friend along. How weak she was indeed.

I stopped shocked reaching the entrance, Alaina gasped.  
'You are not supposed to do that you idiot! She is going to slaughter you.'  
'Get off her!' Alaina pulled me back.  
'Hwesta, I apologize for what he is doing. Please do not hurt him.'  
'I will make sure he has no mouth to speak with!' I growled, which seemed to have scared her but she went on despite it.  
'I understand your anger. I have a good urge to just throw him out of this house myself. But this is personal. They have to figure it out. This concerns their lives. You may be her protector, but you have no say in this. Please.'

This stopped me. Didn't I? Couldn't I object to what was happening with Silme? Was I out of the circle because this has been branded personal? These questions stunted me and I watched Silme in silence.

I was no one indeed to interfere in this. But I knew I would not let her commit the sin. _I will not see her branded for him. I will not!_  
I could but watch silently.

All the events of that span of time. All that was being said there I knew was definitely going to change not only Silme's life, but in almost the same way, it would alter mine too.

My Silme… my poor Silme, I could not bear to watch this. But I could not get myself to move out of there either.  
If alone she accepted what was said… I knew very well what fate waited and I knew too of the workings of the curses in the grounds of Neo.

I waited with dread to hear those words, those very words had heard from Trinity and Doran…  
'Joshua… I-'

'Before you say anything-' he interrupted. 'The reason I dreaded telling you this is because, I had a little glimmer of hope that we might work out, but if that is so, I know what you will have to face. And I do not want to see you in that place. Ever more importantly so because of me.'

This was another stunner. Here was this man pouring out the feelings from his inner most person to the person he'd been waiting to tell al of this for more than a decade and then suddenly he says I don't want you to reply because I don't want you to face the pain that it holds for me…

Then the shocker. We heard a spine-chilling shriek. I was on my feet and about to turn when Silme ran right into me.  
'What are you doing here? What happened? Where is Gabriel?'  
'She was preparing for dinner-'

'Alone!' Silme bellowed. 'The _reason_ I sent you with her was to _protect_ her you fool.' I was on the floor the next instant with a bleeding lips watching her run to the garden where from the sound was heard.

I was after her in an instant with Josh following, but outside we saw no one. Then we heard laughter.  
On the roof, red hair flared in the wind with red eyes looking down at us, mirthless laughter sounded.

'August!'

'No one stops me Silme! Not even you. Nothing will get in the way of my reunion with her!' she was gone in a blaze. But we heard the laughter still.

'I am a streak till date after all.'  
Silme dropped to the ground on her knees helplessly staring at the sky.  
Josh was just as helpless as I; we knew not what we were to do next.  
'Mother!' She yelled suddenly shaking us out of our wits.  
Yellow flames, and Quesse materialized.  
'Silme. What is the matter?'  
'Find her.' She got to her feet and walked to the nearest tree.  
'Silme.'

'I let her get away. Find her now. Follow her. GO!' with the last word she threw her fist into the solid tree, sending a crack through it's middle. 'GO!' Quesse left as she had arrived.

Neither of us had seen such rage. We stood still waiting to be told what to do.  
I saw that anxiety and fright in Josh's eyes, but his eyes were fixed on Silme, whose hand was still embedded in the bark of the tree. It was like he knew that more than himself, she felt that anxiety.

'Josh.' He walked to her immediately as she turned to look at me.  
'Hwesta. Leave. Get everything ready. We will pass through in a short while. I will not tolerate insolence again. Do as you are told. Do not fault. GO.'

I was not about to disobey my queen in her rage. She was shaking with anger, we could see that, but the signal that she was in no mood for chatting was apparent from the way the crescent on her forehead was flashing brilliantly white.

It had never been so prominent or this blindingly white before.  
But I wondered, as I left, how she'd answer to Josh.

I didn't know this would happen…I felt weak. I felt betrayed. I felt anger as I had never before. I felt a squirming feeling inside which I placed to be worry about my sweet Alaina. All of these feelings unfortunately revealed themselves to my cold heart the minute I understood that though we as a clan were forbidden feelings, we felt it all the while. We violated the rule all the while, everyone of us, for I knew that not one Shirozen would be cold, instead of worrying for the rest of her clan… all that aside…What was I to tell her brother?

I felt angry with myself for being this careless.  
But more than feeling angry with myself, I knew my efforts were needed to save Alaina from the claws of those demons. He stood there in front of me wordlessly, helplessly, without his sister all because of me… and he could not utter a word of anger or hate for it was I who had let this happen.

'Forgive me.' I could look at his sad face no more.  
'Forgive me for I have been so careless. But I will die before I let any harm come to her. I will bring her back to you Josh. You have my word. Please. Pardon me this time. I will be back soon.' I had just walked past him when he called out to me.

'Silme. I'm going with you. You asked me to protect her with you, and so I am going.' This shocked me.  
'What?' I was surprised to see such determination in his eyes as I turned around. I saw the anger in those precious eyes as he walked to me. 'I am going with you.'

Nodding myself out of the trance I started to object. 'Josh this is dangerous for-'  
'She is my sister! I'm not giving you an option. I want to save my sister. I'm going with you.' He caught my hands, which still trembled with rage. I felt the warmth of his hands soothe me. 'Please. Let me come along. I will not be any hindrance.'

I could not risk the life of a civilian. 'Josh-'  
'I beg you. Please.' I saw the same tears of pain I had seen earlier in the evening. I could not refuse.  
'You must promise me that you will be careful. Please. I cannot risk you getting hurt. You must by all means be agile and strong.' I turned to the gate and whistled.

'He shall come. Josh. Get your sword if you possess one and get a horse. Time is of the essence. Move quickly.'  
He stood there ready, Sword at hand, horse at side.  
Silence. 'He comes.'  
'I must ask you one question before we leave.'  
'I do not have time for questions.'

'This is important Silme. Please…'  
I was done thinking by the time my incredibly strong and speedy horse arrived. His black coat glistening and shimmering with the little light that was falling on it. His hooves thundered with speed, leaving nothing but dust behind him.

I mounted him, Arion, my obedient little hooligan, he waited for my command.  
I looked to the skies confirming the answer I already, the undoubted answer I realized the moment he made clear to me what I felt. But I waited still.

'Silme-'  
I sighed. 'Now let us move.'  
I felt the happiness emanate from him, I recognized it from the instant he made me realize that I was feeling it; everyone in my clan was feeling it, inevitably. But then all I could think of was getting to Alaina and getting her out of harm's way even if died.

Before we started though my mother reappeared in a blaze of flames.  
'She be at Otulp Silme. I cannot get in. she bewitched it that demon Nwalme. Only you can come. Hurry. We wait.'

'Otulp Silme? Where is that? I have never heard of it.'  
'Mortals know not of this. Follow me.' We had no time to talk.  
We rode very far and very fast. It seemed almost impossible to keep up with the streak in front of me. Many a time I lost her. Suddenly as I turned a corner, she sat there on her magnificent horse waiting for me.

'You slow me for now Joshua. You will be taken to the rest. I will arrive soon. Rest assured that I will have Alaina with me.' She said without even turning to me.

'How Silme? I do not understand. I want-' I felt the air behind me heat up slightly, and presently I felt a person sit behind me on the horse. A black gantlet clad hand reached over me and caught the reins. In a burst of flames, I felt the heat rise slightly again, but more importantly I felt like I was being pushed head first into flames.

It had disappeared as quickly as it had come. I was sitting on my horse before a small gathering of what seemed like the most powerful Shirozen warriors in this lifetime. All waiting anxiously, staring up at what looked to be an incredible expansive and ominous looking mountain.

"Joshua. Are you alright?" I nodded as the lady behind me dismounted.  
She was the same person who Silme had called mother, meaning she too was a streak, and a very famous streak at that.  
I dismounted a bit dazed, watching her calm a confused and frightened horse.

She smiled at me as I turned to her. "I _am_ Silme's mother as you have assumed Joshua. And I am a streak as well, but I am unsure of being famous, I would rather not consider such things.'

She was so humble for such a great person. 'My lady. It is an honor that I as a man am able to meet with you. Your clan is known for its rules, conduct and your principles. I know very well that men are not blessed to see even one of you.' I bowed before her but another spoke, walking up to us.

'That might have been true for some of us, unfortunately, seeing a man, C'est la fonde de nos proble"mes. It be the root cause of this problem we face here.' Her eyes of indigo stared into mine and instantly I knew whom I was honored to kneel before.

'Your grace, I have heard much of your wisdom and power from Silme and Hwesta.'

I knelt before Vilya feeling quite weak and nervous, for Silme had revered her so much that she herself considered it a disrespect to be anything but humble before Vilya's power and wisdom. It made Silme nervous when she spoke of Vilya, hence giving me all the reasons to be so himself.

'You fear from what you have heard of me, and yet not a word has reached me of you. Whatever be the case. It be unnecessary for you to tremble before me. I am a streak to my clan; to you I am a warrior. Stand tall, for you have all reason to be proud.'

Obeying instantly I got to my feet, as she turned and walked back to the others standing there.  
'Anna the violet, Vala the green, Quesse the yellow and Myself-" she turned to me.  
'Vilya indigo, are here to aid in the voyage.' The others nodded once in acknowledgement. 'It be unfortunate that Alaina be at the hands of that witch. Silme will do all in her power. But I warn you. Things always go as fate plans. Even as we stand here talking, there be a war waged in the caves, up there. It be fate that we know naught of what goes on there. But the outcome has already been dictated. And it is because of that dictation alone are you standing here. The first man to witness the greatest collaboration of this lifetime. That of the 6 streaks ever to have lived.'

This confused me. 'My lady, why though is it that we cannot aid Silme at this moment. I crave nothing more than to be by her side to help her get my sister back and-'Anna cut me short.

'You speak out of love.' She smiled with an all-knowing glint in her eyes. 'You know of whom I speak. But as it has been made clear by Vilya. It be fate's play that _you_ are here. Yes, you have the strength of heart to fight, but not of body. There be a reason why you or the other protectors, including that of the sixth streak herself has not gone to help her queen, while each one of them are singularly stronger than you, than you could possibly imagine. There be a reason for all. It is not for you to question, but to merely act.'

I could not agree with that any less. 'I prefer to rule my life and don't plan on living a dictated life.'  
'Those are strong words. It is clear that you are a man of courage. But now is not the time for meaningless emotions or unneeded valor. It is not required of you as of now, you are not ready.'

'Of course I am ready-' Vala cut me short quite angrily.

'Insolent fool! Stop this nonsense now! When it is required of you, you will act. When you are ready, you will be of far more use. Would you rather die now than aid when it is needed?' she demanded. But her words made more sense than ever.

'Vala. Please stay calm.' Vilya placed a hand on her shoulder, but Vala still glared at me.  
'My lady forgive me. But what is to happen now?' there was no choice but to do as I was told.  
Anna smiled. 'Mortal, have hope. For now, we wait.' She turned to the mountain before us and watched on as the others.

I waited with as much patience as I could, but my ear was trained on all that had been said. I had delivered the news to the streaks as was required and it did surprise me that we were to take no part in the battle. But I was itching to be at the scene. My mind was getting worked up not knowing what was going on or how Silme was holding up.

The rage that I had seen there when she broke that tree was something that made me nervous. As was with any warrior, sometimes anger got the best of him and the haste had consequences, and the distraction was to the advantage of the opponent. Haste makes waste.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was torturous for me to stand there and do nothing, but it was interesting, the conversation between Joshua and the others. Anna knew, she knew everything. I had not uttered a word of on goings at Villa rose, but still she knew of all.

The streaks were Gnostic. I knew for fact that Anna had a soft corner for Silme and she would not let out the truth for she still had confidence in Silme, and knew she would make the right decision. So the other streaks would not find out of this disgrace, or come down to the point where they would have to see Silme in pain again.

But my anxiety lessened when I heard my mother utter those words. Those words made perfect sense. It made me realize that being there would burden Silme, and I would be far more helpful when needed. It also made me realize that I needed more confidence Silme's ability. True it had been shaken a bit since the resurrection, and I wasn't sure that she was as able as before, add to that the fact that she'd just given Alaina a chunk of her strength just moments ago. But I had to trust her.

Knowing nothing of what was going on there made everyone there anxious. All the protectors there were after all warriors of Silme, ready to die for her. But… nothing could be done. This is where the word of the wise was required, and that was why the streaks were present. I knew, had it been left to us, we would have acted in haste and all would have been wasted. But now, naught of the sort happened.

We waited for a while; there was no sign of any of the happenings in the mountain.  
There was not a glimmer of doubt in the eyes of the streaks. My mind was starting to reach a peaceful state, slowly calming down.  
At that moment, I felt a slight tremor beneath my feet. I nodded it off as being a hallucination. But the next tremor beneath our feet almost threw us to the muddy floors. The tremendous rocks of Otulp thundered down the slope dangerously. The ground beneath our feet shook harder and the sky started to rain of rocks.

It was time to act. As the rocks tumbled towards us, we ran towards them, hurling them out of the way in order to hurry up to the summit where we knew the play of fate was being acted out and the battle fought.

A sudden explosion, we saw the summit spit open, and a blaze erupted as though the mouth of the sacred volcanoes in the far north, suddenly screaming out in pain to the skies. The rain of rocks now turned boulders, thickened. The blazing flames rose higher. With it light too bright for eyes to bear were emitted. And then we heard the most heart wrenching orthian screech. Instantly I recognized the voice to be that of Alaina.

This left the streaks quite rattled themselves.  
We forced our way up the treacherous slopes amidst the avalanche of earth and rock.  
A few steps were all that was left till we were to reach the summit, despite the chaos, and then we heard her. Silme's savage scream. In an instant, there was a flash of light all around the mountain, a shockwave, and we were thrown on our backs. The fire died out as a sudden eerie and icy wind blew. And then all was silent.

The streaks jumped to their feet and hurried to Silme. We reached the summit, with Josh following trail, just in time to see Silme, plunge her fist yet again into the last wall of the mountain that was still standing. Screaming with rage she thrashed anything she could lay hands on, very violently, causing another avalanche.

We ducked just in time to avoid a cauldron, large enough to hold two people, fly over our heads, pouring acidic contents all the way down the mountain.

'SILME!' her mother and the streaks ran to clam her, for Josh and the rest of us Shirozen were too shook up to move. Her eyes were white as they had been at the resurrection, her moon flashed white and she looked like she'd been possessed.

There was all the reason for her to be so, I realized this with one look around.  
Pools of blood, acidic burns on the walls of the rocky cave, brutal slashes from swords, a fire. But no Alaina. She had failed.

She had failed. After all the destruction and chaos, I didn't catch a glimpse of my sister anywhere. Silme had failed to protect her as she had promised. She let Alaina go, and now my Gabriel was in the hands of Crelin monsters, and the most treacherous madwoman of all time, Nwalme.

Silme was beyond herself with rage, she had not even noticed our arrival.  
Seeing the cauldron of heaven knows what acidic contents, that left the indestructible walls of rock this scarred, fly overhead, my mind feared even imagining what purpose it was there for in the first place. What it would have done to Alaina.

We stood there too stunned to move. Never had we seen Silme this mad or violent.  
She was practically uncontrollable. It took all four streaks to pin her to the floor and keep her there as Anna chanted something very rapidly. They had just barely contained her thrashing when she suddenly went limp. A moment or to later the streaks finally backed off.

Sitting on the floor they waited a while, Anna muttering something continuously.  
Finally she stroked Silme's hair gently. 'Rise and clam yourself bluestreak. There be much to do. Far too much to achieve for you to give up. This be a mere set back.'

Those words set my blood boiling. How could leaving my sister lie at the hands of that monster, without protection, for God knows what purposes, be a mere set back. How could she be so calm when all but her own Gabby's life, the one she had sworn to me to protect with her life, be a mere set back. How could she have let it happen. I cared not one bit about their uttering nonsense about fate's play. All that mattered to me was the life of my sister. The only living being I could actually call my own blood as of yet.

I didn't know if my thoughts played out on my face or I had muttered without my own knowledge, for Hwesta blocked my way as I stepped to Silme, nodding slowly.

'I will be forced to kill you if you take another step. If you wish safety unto Alaina, do not question the turning of the wheels. Things go as planned. Remember that. She will be safe. Her life be secure as of now, the vessel to borne will not be damaged. We will have safety unto her before you can contemplate further or make rash decisions. Move not. This be the warning of the protector.'

I would not have given a second thought to her ranting, but for the change that had come into Hwesta herself. She looked far more serious than earlier that evening, and her body language was clearing screaming to me that she was indeed, at that moment, the protector of the sixth and was ready to slay mercilessly. There was not a hint of the smile or happiness I had seen in her earlier. She had morphed in instants to a true warrior of the Shirozen clan, the next to come, the Shironen.

I had let her get away, despite myself; I let her get away. I was ashamed that I had not even done my best. It was simply the fact that I was outnumbered in cheap tricks. I overrated August. I have learnt from this grave mistake, that emotional fools will do anything to protect whomsoever it be that they are doing this in the first place. Be it clan or long lost kin.

The pride of a Shirozen warrior, honesty and integrity, had been discarded in seconds, by August, and it happened right before my eyes. Seeing Alaina as she was, my heart almost stopped beating.

I knew I was ruthless, at least till they almost had me slay the person I had come to retrieve. Mae was sure to suffer a long recovery from my inflictions, but August was strong, but just as cheap.

Before I could help my poor Gabby, they had her. The gates of time opened and in a fiery exit, they had taken her and left to the land of the unwanted.

Uncontrollable rage was all that was rushing through me with the disappointment.  
I wanted to thrash everything in sight. It was purely my fault that this had happened in the first place. If only had made the right assumptions about that desperate soul.

I did not even realize what had happened after the gates closed. All I knew was that I was pummeling everything I could actually crush. I did not realize that the streaks had arrived. And I had not realized the state I was in was perilous for the others present there around me.

I was thrashing madly when they pinned me to the floor, that much I knew. Anna, she worked magic. Her virtue being guidance after all. Instantly, her calming effect restored my peace of mind. Anna's words echoed into my very being. Her preaching reached my inner person for a sole reason, for remembrance. My virtues. Patience and tolerance. Two of the most valuable lessons life teaches a human, that one should never forget.

Her claming voice told me this.  
'You forget your virtues Silme. You forget that you are merely an actor in this play. You have traveled but blink in this journey. Clam yourself. If you, the streak sent here to spread the message of patience and tolerance, lose control of yourself, whom from will the others learn? There be a child among us. Clam yourself. Anger be the virtue of the first. That be all. Embrace yourself. Calmness alone be your virtue. Peace. Think in peace. It will come to you. Your foggy waters clear.'

I felt my body ease up with every word.  
I felt her words etch themselves into my heart, mind and soul. I realized that I had not learned even a small part of the lessons that life was out to teach me. The sole reason for my very existence. The purpose, my all.

We waited in silence as my Silme lay there. She was deciding on what was to be done. Her path was being cleared up. That much we knew, but what exactly that would reveal would be known only by her. Even I could not guess what path my daughter would lead us on.

She sat up slowly, looking peaceful now. A determination and confidence was radiating from her presence. She finally opened her eyes and they were ghastly blue again. For that I was glad. As we got to our feet, she became increasingly serious.

She turned to Anna and bowed. 'Your guidance has awoken the reason. Your knowledge is truly valuable and of great importance. I am in debt to you.'

'Patience requires knowledge, knowledge requires patience.' She smiled and stroked Silme's hair. Looking grave, she turned to the others waiting by the gaping opening where the mountain side was supposed to have been.

Her eyes fell on Joshua, who stood there looking thoroughly let down, worried and afraid. But for a moment seeing her better, sent a spark of happiness across his face, with it a glimmer of hope.

She walked to him looking grave and much to all our surprise, she bowed her head, holding her right gantlet clad hand to her heart. 'I have erred. I have let you down and broken my word. I am in debt. I ask for forgiveness. I give you my word on my Gods that Alaina will be delivered from the clutches of evil, unto peace.'

At that moment I was glad Josh did not know entirely of the dictation, the curse, and could not understand our encrypted messages. Had he known what fate was to befall his sister…

She looked up at a very startled Joshua. 'I will need you to come with me, on this journey. You are needed. Will you comply?' he nodded without hesitation.

She straightened up. 'Then so be the happenings. The gates of time will open again. Agonizing is too weak a word to describe the passage. Every cell in your body is being transported to another time and dimension. There are grave dangers in such a travel, an immensely huge probability for all to go fatally wrong. Reassembling the essence that makes you is a task too tough, but possible nonetheless. I ask you to step into this danger at your own discretion.'

'I have no qualms about it. I will do whatever it takes to get Alaina back from those hags.' He said without a particle of doubt, provoked further only by his anger. Little did this boy know the difficulties of such a passage, had he known it, I doubt he'd be so brave. But maybe I underestimate easily, for in my eyes, not one could match the power, honor, honesty, beauty and majesty that was noble, my Noble.

The tiniest of smiles lit Silme's face. She held his gaze for longer than we expected, and I beheld something in her eyes that I have not seen for years, in the eyes of another. In that instant, that doubt crept into my mind that I knew I would dread it becoming a reality.

She turned to me and in an instant I staggered back. I knew what I was to do. In an instant she'd forced the information into my head. I marveled at the ability and the luxuries that the streaks enjoyed. Real communication with merely eye contact. How valuable that would be in battle?

I stumbled for a moment at the realization, the up gradation of power and the skills of my Silme. She had matured to such an extent after merely a fight. If she had this ability to learn after every fight, there could be no excelling her in strength and knowledge  
For that I was glad, but duty called. I had been given a job to do.

I turned to the others, 'Harma, Naiobe, Naomi, Nessa come with me. We have much to do,' they turned readily but Silme called back. 'Nessa will stay. Grown ups can take care of it,'  
'My lady I am capable of-'

'I know what tasks you are capable of Nessa. I know you are capable of the task I have set them, I wish to have you by my side.' She turned to Nessa, a different look set in her eyes. Almost with love, one of fondness. She bowed at once.  
'Hwesta, you may proceed.' She turned to me holding out a hand to Nessa, who obediently walked to her and took it without question.

She was behaving strangely again, but I had other things to take care of than shows of affection with kin.  
Once we had all that was necessary for the passage, we waited as they descended from the mountain top, or what was left of it at least, I had all the time to ponder over why Silme had acted so just a few moments before.

The strangest sight I had ever seen was My Silme fighting herself, but this would have definitely been a candidate for Silme's strangeness, had I not the feeling that I would witness far stranger events in the future. Silme was walking down the mountain, practically hugging, the youngest and smallest member of our group, and 'chatting' with her quite happily.

The streaks, who were walking behind this pair, seemed to find this strange as well.  
Josh was the only one looking completely woe begotten and lost, drowned in an ocean of sadness, shooting confused and completely disappointed glances at Silme.

For the first time that night as she neared the foot of Otulp, we heard Silme's hearty laugh. It was nothing like we've ever heard. Some change had come over, for this time, that very laugh seemed happy, like she cherished the time talking with Nessa, like she would of a younger sister.

'Rest assured Nessa.' She stood Nessa before her and caught her shoulders. 'But remember everything I have told you till now. It be very important that you know this. Times have changed. Only the gods know how long we last. It is up to you. You have seen me till this day. Hold it an example if you must. But it is to be cherished.' She bent over and actually hugged a very surprised Nessa. 'It is important. But keep in mind that you be Shirozen first.' She came away and smiled. Turning swiftly to her horse, who had walked to her and stood there obediently

The streaks, the protectors, Josh and even Nessa stood there motionless with shock as Silme mounted her horse completely nonchalant.

"If you plan on catching a culprit and saving another dimension from the evil that is to be, I suggest you stop staring and mount your horses, for it be time to leave.' She stated smoothly looking up at the night sky. This snapped us out of our surprise and indeed did as was told.

Even as I mounted my chestnut horse, Cotton, I noticed a sadness in her eyes that was right opposite to how she had just been with Nessa. A sad, melancholic look of one to part and never return. For the third time, I felt a grave sense of foreboding.

'We ride.' She turned to the rest of us and paused. 'We ride into unknown territories, into unknown dangers, into unknown times, pray that the blessing of the sacred white be up on us, pray in your heart. For, my sisters, my warriors. We are in grave need of it.'

She turned away and walked her horse ahead as the other streaks joined her side, forming a line before us. We knew of what was asked of us. The protectors lined up before them, and the elements to follow, and Josh, stood behind.

'The journey ahead be perilous. Pray and keep in mind of how you would like to be,' Anna stated calmly.  
'In other words.' My mother glared at me first and then glanced behind her. 'Pray that you always stay as whole, in one piece.'

Silme was already chanting something. The others joined her in a particular order, one following the other, till it was almost a chorus. All eyes aimed at the sky, drawing the symbol, the symbol of the clan in the air. And suddenly the chanting stopped.

There was no fire as we saw at the top of the mountain. A sudden wave of bone-chilling air blew, following which a circle of ice trapped us motionless, having its epicenter on Silme. True to its nature. We felt ice cold and were frozen solid to our bones, completely immobile even as the ring disappeared. To the surprise of the mortals who knew not it's effect, we saw the air in front of us ripple like the surface of a pond. This ripple moved itself towards us…

So there's a chapter. Sorry i've been away so long... Had a few technical and personal glitches... will be punctual from now i swear...  
hope you guys like it... i gave this my all... so read up and let me know... Ciao.


	18. Rlues

Disclaimer: I do not own FY or LOTR and don't have any plans of stealing characters..( smirk smirk… for now, my precious!,omg! Except for Tasuki wasuki:-)

* * *

_**CHAPTER18:**_  
Rules.

The wave, I wondered how the others were to react to this, 'chilling' experience.  
Agony was too weak a word for what they would face in the name of time travel, but the same thought was sure to be in the minds of the other streaks at that very instant.

_Would everyone survive this?_

Things have been known to go fatally wrong with time travel. It was forbidden. It was against the laws of nature. It was required that one person stayed in one particular time, the time he was born and brought up in. That which was natural to him, to be born and brought up in one and live and travel into another, was not natural for him. So things going against the natural were never predictable, not even by the gods, it was just a matter of probability and nature.

But I knew that this was required of us. And this was naturally what we were fated to be doing, so I had all hopes of a better odd.

I saw the terror playing in the eyes of the protectors before us as the ripple reached them. Again, agony was too weak a word. As it came to us, I felt every part of me disintegrate like breaking ice. And then every frozen cell melted to water. But I could feel no pain. That was odd, very odd indeed as then I was not sure if that was allowed of streaks.

My major concerns then were the two behind me. I held confidence that they could handle themselves, yet he was a mere mortal, and she, Nessa, just a young Shirozen despite her granted powers. She was in no position to channel her abilities, she had no time to master and hone it. All I prayed for was for them to get through this. I knew the rest would.

By the time the agony was over, every other member of the group, than the streaks and myself, were on the ground, gasping for breath, looking thoroughly pained. But each one had made it there, whole, completely intact. I was glad. Nessa was already on her feet trying to help Josh in his pain. Her duty never let her be. Healing.

He nodded gratefully as the others staggered to their feet, looking around for their confused horses.

'COTTON!' Hwesta called out frantically. "Cotton come back!" I was thoroughly amused by this. She loved that horse more than any other person after me.

'Oh in the name streaks Hwesta. Use the thing that has been given to you called brains. Such a ruckus. You are a Shirozen protector are you not?' Her mother snapped at her. 'Did you not wonder how Silme was able to control her ride? Use your brains for once.'

'Mother I would appreciate it if you didn't have to insult me so.' She glared back at her mother. 'Right here. Before others.' She glanced at Josh who was trying to get back his balance. 'Just as you have it easy being a streaks. Mortals are not so blessed. _You _of all people should _know_.' This did silence her mother.

I had to smile. Finally her comebacks at her mother were getting better. I had the feeling that, being a protector of the sixth, she had the responsibility of facing anything, a good place to start such a thing as, building courage and confidence might as well start from her own kin. What better way that to stop being terrorized by your own mother?

She walked to me as I dismounted and soothed my horse.  
'Nice comeback.' I could feel myself grin. 'Just talk to him Hwesta. He will come to you. Talk to your horse's mind. That be how I clam mine.'

She glared at me. 'Your grace. _That_ be something I could have been informed me of earlier, in the face of hearing such ghastly words from none but my own mother.' She glared even more. '_Next_ time, do _try_ to keep that in mind!' she hissed turning to the direction Cotton trotted out from.

Before I could reply Vilya interrupted.

* * *

'Alert. Something approaches.' Vilya had jumped off her horse and was looking about alert. 'Be ready.' With that every horse in the group that had been retrieved ran off to the right. 

'Arion! GO!' I yelled before he finally left me, unwillingly.

My only thought was Joshua. He was looking about confused, but ready nonetheless, with his sword drawn as the other protectors and streaks.

'Silme! Be Ready.' My mother snapped at me as I walked to Josh and grabbed his hand. And just as I had touched him, the ground beneath our feet gave away completely, sending us rushing down the side of a jagged, rocky mountain. After plummeting fall below was the vast expanse of untamed seas, lashing out at the jagged boulders and razor sharp rocks, as if in punishment.

Goodness that we be Shirozen, we had reacted in an instant, and uncannily in the same manner. Each one of us had used our whips to one of the rocks on the side of the cliff. Joshua was hanging perilously from my hand, the only thing that kept him from a shear death fall.

The others had put away their swords and were already pulling themselves up. The streaks stayed below the protectors, just to make sure that everyone was safe.

'Are you alright Josh? How are you feeling?'

'I'm quite used to having my feet on the ground. So this is quite new to me. I'm quite enjoying hanging here actually, with only your hand keeping me falling to my death.' He laughed sarcastically. 'Of course I'm not feeling good. What're we going to do and-' He suddenly quieted. 'Silme. Let me go.'

'What?' I was completely surprised. There was no footing or landing space below, meaning he wanted to go crashing to the rocks. 'Are you insane?'

'I'm being a burden-'

'Oh shut up with the nonsense Joshua. There be more for you to do here than sulk and break down like an emotional fool. Be a man. Be strong. There is much expected of you than emotional drama, you weakling!' I felt myself snap at him. 'This be why we do not trust men with any mission!'

'But Silme you told me-'  
'Shut up! Are you comfortable with the flames?'  
'What?'

'Were you comfortable when my mother took you with her?' I asked pulling him up higher to my level. He understood and worked his footing to climb higher.

'Not really. But it wasn't too bad. Just a surprise.'  
'Enough talking you two!' Vilya snapped from above us. 'Silme get him up there!'  
The first of the protectors were already climbing onto land.

Before I could do as my mother had done earlier, we heard a spine-chilling scream. It rattled us all. It worked to such an extent that Josh almost let go of my hand, he slipped down a bit more, but clung on to my waist in desperation. This shook all of us so much as we knew whose voice had just screamed. Alaina.

And then mirthless laughter. A voice we had never heard before.

She cackled on. 'You Fools!' the voice thundered. 'Do you think such vain attempts to execute me will succeed? I knew of your coming even before you thought of it!' she laughed even more. 'Your only way out now is death! Your path to find me will only kill you, for I cannot be seen or heard where you look.' She laughed even more.

'Oh and Silme. It will be my pleasure to kill you!' more laughter and suddenly my whip unfastened and we were both plummeting to the rocks.

'Joshua! Hold onto me.' I turned to face him even as we fell. Reaching out I pulled him towards me and hugged him. 'Let's hope this works! For both our sakes!'

'WHAT! Silme! YOU'VE NEVER TRIED THIS BEFORE! DON"T-'  
"NO TIME, NO CHOICE!" praying quickly I tried it for the first time in my life. Traveling by the flames. Astonishingly I found it very cool. It was like the blue flames wanted to cleanse me with cool waters of Neo.

And before I knew it, we went crashing to the floor on the cliff, went tumbling down it's small slope and then I landed square on him leaving him completely out of breathe. Both of us groaned.

'You aren't too light for the way you look.' He groaned even more as I got off.  
'I'm a warrior. I'm strong, not heavy.' Hwesta pulled me to my feet laughing despite the situation as Nessa ran to me in a hurry. 'My hand was the only thing holding your dead weight from death,'

The streaks appeared before us at the same time from their flames. The others joined us down the slope looking a bit rattle and more startled than anything.

'My lady-' Nessa was in a hurry to make sure I was all right.  
'I am fine Nessa. He be the one you must tend to.' And surely, he stood there wiping away the blood from the cuts he'd got while tumbling down. He had done every thing in those furious moments to stop me from getting a scratch.

'You need not have done so.' I watched him smile. He nodded.  
'I have had the chance to protect at least one of you from something.'  
'Silme.' My mother pulled me away from there before I could answer.

'If it is who we heard, then we must hurry.' The other streaks nodded.  
'And that most certainly was Alaina.' Vala nodded. 'We must move soon. He must not know. The passage be complete. Fate has sent us a message.'

I glanced at Joshua wincing as the medicine stung his open scratches and cuts.  
'Must he come along? We know not her principles or her opinion of his kind.'  
'You have no choice. We cannot leave one behind, nor can we leave another with him.' Vilya shook her head. But Anna was staring at me knowingly.

'He will give you no option. His duty calls as well, protecting those that he so loves.' The tiniest of smiles flashed across her face for less than a moment. At that instant I knew she knew of the happenings at Villa Rose.

Reading my expression rather than my mind, she smiled calmly. 'Be at peace and it will come to you.' My mother I noticed was shooting unwatched suspicious looks at the two of us.

Nodding I turned to Joshua. 'You must leave.' He looked confused.  
'What?'  
'You must all leave. Including the streaks. Places and people call for protection.'

This surprised even the streaks.  
'Silme we will not leave till-'  
'MOTHER!' a sudden silence fell.

* * *

'This be a word of order to me. It be not my decision. You will leave with your protectors. Your place, la lieu, elle vous apelle. It calls to you. Listen.' She snapped.

I watched the streaks stand there with their eyes closed and it seemed, that they were actually listening.  
I was glad my place was with my Silme. As her protector I would never have to leave her side.

They opened their eyes and nodded in concurrence with what they had been told.  
Tara, Harma and Dawn stepped to their respective streaks.

Anna, Silme's and my mother turned to us and smiled nodding.  
'Our place be elsewhere, where we be needed more. Blessed be,' with that, they caught the hands of their protectors and disappeared into their flames, in moments, naught was left of the six who had been in their places.

It confused us as to why Vilya stayed on. She smiled and cleared our doubts.

'My dear ones, 'she said gently. 'My place be here with the sixth. The elements, you will notice you have not been called. It be for the reason that things be more dangerous by the sixth and your complete cooperation be necessary. The other four.'

She turned to the other four warrior-guards. 'Naomi, Kay, Gia and Camilla. You be needed by the streaks as well. You will be by her side at all times with Hwesta. When you are needed by the others, you will be summoned.' They nodded.

'Where do we go now? What be our calling my lady?' I turned to Silme who was still watching Vilya when Vilya started laughing lightly, Silme merely smiled. I did not understand and stood there confused as the two of them stared at the sky.

'She has chosen her time carefully.' Vilya remarked looking back at Silme. 'it be just convenient for us as of now.'

Silme smiled still but then her eye narrowed, still amused, 'Almost too convenient, she wants us to come.' Vilya nodded. ' Then that be what she will get.'

Finally they turned to the rest of us standing there completely clueless of the meaning of their words.  
'We travel north as of now.' Vilya nodded at me. 'And then you will know. Be not so confused, you have not been left out of the loop.' Arion trotted happily to Silme and whinnied gently brushing his snout against Silme's shoulder fondly. She smiled and stroked his mane.

As the others mounted their horses she stayed on the ground staring into the horse's eyes, talking to him and then she smiled again. 'It be as you wish dear one. Your long awaited adventure begins now.'

I was surprised and stared still, that she should give her horse an adventure more than anyone else, as she mounted Arion swiftly and rode to my side. 'That be for you too Hwesta.'

These women had minds so advanced that none but their own kind could ever comprehend their words or meaning. And by that it was clear that none but the streaks could understand what the other was saying.

They almost always seemed to know what was about to happen. The one instance that they did not know of this is when Alaina was taken, but on thinking about it further it occurred to me that they by all chances had already know that this was about to happen to my sister. That infuriated me, but the events after that confused my conclusions. Even if they had known that she would be brought here, why didn't they realize that there would be a trap for them here, falling to their deaths? It again occurred to me that maybe their powers, though they were as strong here as in Neo, had to submit to the unknown and unpredictability of the foreign lands. Maybe rules for them were different here.

Rules…would they be the death of everyone here?

* * *

There's the one… the final one that's slow…! Phew! Lovely readers the author is proud to announce that the race will now officially begin!!!! kindly R&R sorry for the delay!!! domo! 


End file.
